


A Love So Strong In A World So Wrong

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendship, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Triggers, randl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Rhett and Link are young and in love. Until Rhett's mom finds out that Link is gay and forces Rhett to go to a different school. The couple will go to any lengths to see one another, but Link soon learns the hard way that Rhett is a bigger threat to him than the school's bully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Love So Pure (Intro)

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding the relationship,the homophobia, and religious-ness is all strongly based on true events. Other situations in this story are made up. Also, this is not meant to offend anyone's religion or belief system. Besides everyone in this fandom is going to Hell anyway so..I'll see you all there. <3

In a world so wrong lived two young boys named Rhett and Link. They were the best of friends and most recently became lovers. Though they were not yet teenagers the two of them knew that for whatever reason, they had to hide the love that they shared. At this age they didn’t know what they felt was deemed ‘wrong’ nor that it even had a name. In their eyes their relationship was just as normal as any other in Buies Creek North Carolina. They didn’t know of any other boys who kissed boys either in their town or elsewhere. But they liked it that way, it made them feel like what they had was even more special.Exploring old, abandoned houses, setting off fireworks, or stealing pumpkins from the nearby pumpkin patch to decorate for Halloween was all done in good, clean, harmless fun to get their adrenaline pumping. Sneaking kisses was just like that. The forbidden contact gave the two boys such a rush knowing that they could be caught at any time. it was a feeling that neither one of them could put into words. 

Rhett and Link were joined at the hip, no one ever saw one without the other. If one boy couldn’t make it to an event you could guarantee that the other boy wouldn’t show either, so it didn’t strike anyone as odd when the two of them spent every summer day alone together. 

“I love ya, Link.” The tall, lanky boy said between kisses as he held his boyfriend in his arms with his arms wrapped securely around the thin waist, both feet slowly sinking into the muddy floor of the lake. 

“I love ya too, Rhett.” Link blushed, wrapping his legs around the other boy’s lower torso. It was a spot that the two of the frequent often throughout the years but only in the last few months during Spring they found that there was completely isolated area of the lake where the two of them could express their love for each other to the fullest. No longer would they have to whisper ‘I love you’ under hush toned breath. Their town had a community pool so no one visited the lake to begin with but the extra layer of camouflage made them feel safer. The two boys would spend their whole day there, kissing, holding one another, saying all the things out loud that they never would have dared to even mutter if they were back in the main strip of town. They loved each other more than they thought was humanly possible but Link knew that despite his feelings for his best friend, what they were doing was somehow wrong. For a long time he tried his best to push the negative thoughts out of his mind but it slowly ate away at him till he could no longer stand it anymore, he had to say something. 

“Rhett...I don’t think can last much longer. Everyone…” Link eyebrows pushed together as he tried to find words to what he was feeling. “I don’t know why but for some reason this is wrong. I love you but I don’t think I can do this any longer...All the sneekin’ around, the lying to my mom, I’m so scared that someone will find out and...And…” He began to hyperventilate at the thought of what the consequences would be for being gay in a hick town such as theirs. 

“Hey, relax, just breath buddy.” Rhett placed a small kiss to the boy’s quivering lips, pulling him even tighter into his arms. “I know you’re scared, and shoot I am too. I don’t know why lovin’ you is considered wrong all I know is that nobody or nothin’ is gonna stop me from doing just that. I know we’re only kids now Link but...I wanna marry you someday.”

“Rhett...We’re both guys, that’s impossible.” 

“As of right now it is sure but one day, when we’re older Ima take you far, far away from here. One day people’s minds will change and when that day comes I’m gonna marry ya.” kissed the boy deeper this time. “I promise.”


	2. A Hate So Strong

Years have passed since the promise Rhett had made to Link. The two of them were older now, wiser, and more in love than they ever had been. No longer were the boys constricted to just the lake as being their saving Grace, as for Rhett passed his driver's test and received his license, extending their freedom. Each weekend Rhett would pick Link up at his house and the two would drive with no certain destination other than a town where no one knew their names, where they could be just another face in the crowd, free to be themselves.

This particular night the two boys decided to drive to the middle of nowhere and just enjoy each other's company. Link always enjoyed the simpler things in life, it didn’t take much to make him happy and Rhett was willing to do anything just to see his boyfriend smile. The two of them laid in the back of Rhett’s pickup truck, watching the stars that blanketed the southern night sky. Link rested his head onto the taller boy’s chest while Rhett laced one of his hands with Link and the other stroked the boy’s soft hair. Everything seemed so perfect and right in the world. It was as if time stood still but flew at the same time whenever the two of them were together. The blonde boy closed his eyes and made a wish on a shooting star that things could stay like this forever.

“Just think Link, in a few short years we’ll be done with high school and heading off to college where we can dorm together, just me and you. It’ll be just like us really being married.” He couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice as he pulled the boy closer to him and kissed the top of his head.

“I know…I’m scared, a bit nervous but I’m excited.” He let out with a small sigh.

“Don’t be scared baby, you have nothing to worry about. I’m gonna be by your side always, I’ll always be here to protect you no matter what. So...About our wedding, you gonna wear a dress baby?” The older boy smirked.

“N-No! Ofcourse not you pervert! But you know...If we do-”

“When.” Rhett corrected.

 Link nodded and blushed. “When we do get married you know that it’s going to be super small...N-No one’s gonna show up. Not our parents, not anyone.” He tried to hold back the tears. His mom always talked with such happiness and pride about the day her son would get married though she always expected a girl to walk down the aisle, not Link. And especially not with Rhett waiting for him at the alter. He and his mom were very close, each night they settle down on the couch and ate dinner together while watching game shows. He too, always expected his mom to attend his wedding and all the other important life events that were to follow. Link knew that he would lose every single person in his life that mattered to him if he were to ever admit he was gay. He loved Rhett with all his heart but was it really worth throwing away life long relationships with everyone you knew? Breaking the heart of your mother and having her never speak to you again? Was any of this worth it?

“I know, I expect as much.” Rhett’s tone had changed to a very deep and serious one. Squeezing Link a little tighter, drawing the boy closer to him he continued. “But that’s alright because when I’m with you I don’t see anyone else. As long as you’re the one I’m sayin ‘I do.’ to then I don’t care who shows up. It’s like the whole world goes black and all I see is you.”

The younger boy’s body tensed. Rhett had always been nothing but kind to him but even after all this time he still felt awkward when he would receive compliments or any type of nice gesture. He never knew how to react in theses types of situations except to just laugh it off. “Man, you’re such a dork! Stop messin’ around.”

“But I’m not Link.” He looked down, locking eyes with his boyfriend. “When I play basketball I do my very best to win for you. I try to show off to impress you. I know you can’t express it aloud but I want you to be proud to have me as your boyfriend. On game nights when you can’t make it for whatever reason, that’s usually when we lose ‘cause I just don’t care. Yeah, my parents and brother are in the stands watchin’ but I don’t feel the need to impress them like how I need to do with you.”

Link was dumbfounded. He knew Rhett loved him but he could never picture someone actually _loving_ him. “R-Rhett I...I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything right now. But when the day comes, say ‘I do.’” Cupping the boy’s face with one hand he pulled him into a heated kiss, pulling Link on top of him with little effort. Rhett slipped both his hands into the back pockets of the other boy’s jeans, gently grabbing at his ass while simultaneously slipping his tongue into the younger one's mouth. A small moan escaped each of them as they tasted the other for the first time. Link had always been too shy to try anything past normal kissing but tonight Rhett’s reassuring words gave him the confidence that he needed to go a step further. For months the larger boy has been waiting for this type of contact and e wasn’t going to risk messing it up by going too fast. He knew Link had a thing for being in control mainly because everything made him so anxious. The more they kissed the more confused they became on how something that felt so good and natural could be so wrong.

Whether Link realized it or not he began to grind his ass into the other boy’s lap, causing both their dicks to slowly harden through the thick denim. Rhett began to kiss down his boyfriend’s neck as his hands groped the small ass aggressively.

“R-Rhett...No…” The dark haired boy fought to fight back a moan and was losing that battle quickly.

“It’s alright baby, we’re in an empty field miles away, don’t hold back.” He assured as he went back to leaving a soft trail of kisses down the side of Link’s neck and up the other, taking his time to lick and playfully bite at the ear.

“Ohh Rhett…! Mmmm...I love you.” Link had never felt anything so good before. He had always been one who shied away from any type of physical affection though he craved it at the same time. When he was with Rhett the majority of his insecurities melted away. When he was around the other boy, even if it was just watching him from the bleachers he was able to feel attractive, smart, and not a waste of space. He knew he’d never be as good as his best friend at anything but he allowed himself to feel good enough. Though Rhett always told him such sweet words, each and every day Link waited for the bomb to drop. For the day Rhett to finally come to his senses and broke up with him at the realization that he could have any guy or girl he wanted and that he was just wasting his time and settling for less. After all, how could anyone love someone such as himself?

“I love you too baby, so dang much. I don’t want this to end but it’s gettin’ late.”  _And I’m gettin’ hard as a rock_. He thought to himself.

Link pouted. “I don’t wanna go home...I don’t wanna be without you.” He sounded so heartbroken.

“I know but if I get ya home late ya mom’s gonna flip and she'll probably ground you for a week and that’ll be worse than going home early.” He kissed the boy in an attempt to cheer him up.

Link thought about it for a moment and after realizing that Rhett was right the two of them climbed out of the truck bed and into the front and passenger seat, heading in the direction of home.

Slowly pulling up to the front of Link’s house, Link unbuckled his seat belt and opened the car door. “Wait, before you go.” The blonde boy grabbed his boyfriend's arm, tugging him back into the seat to share one last goodnight kiss. “G’night baby.” he said with a half smile half smirk. He watched as the boy walked to his front door, making sure that he was safely inside before pulling away from the curb and going home himself. Once he entered his own house, Rhett kicked off his shoes with a sigh. He was exhausted and ready to sleep but he also wished he was still in that field with Link. He said goodnight to his parents, brushed his teeth and changed his clothes before finally sinking into the mattress. He found himself in a fit of yawns but continued to stay away as his mind drifted back to his boyfriend. _What was he doing right now? Was he already asleep?_ He smiled at the thought what it would be like for the two of them to sleep in the same bed together, in their own place, far away from all the judgment and hate that their small town had to offer.

The next time Rhett opened his eyes it was late morning. He stayed in bed for awhile longer but soon became restless. Groaning, he lifted himself off the bed and made his way to the kitchen for breakfast. His dad had already left for work and his brother was out as well, leaving just he and his mother in the house. He greeted the women as he searched the refrigerator for milk to go with his cereal.

“Mornin’ dear. I’m glad you’re awake I need to talk to you about somethin’ that’s rather important." She said.

Thinking nothing of it the tall boy agreed, making himself comfortable in the chair across from his mother and began to eat. “Sure Ma, shoot.”

“Rhett, hunny, who do we worship in this house?” Her tone and the whole expression of her face had changed.

“What do ya mean?”

“It’s a simple question. What’s so hard about it? Who.Do.We.Worship.In.This.House.”

Rhett thought about the question, he was still half asleep. He was dying to come back with a smart ass remark saying something along the lines of , “ _you ma’am_ ” but he judged the tone that she was using and decided it was a good idea if he didn’t. “Uhh, I honestly don’t know what you mean mom.” He was telling the truth.

“God, Rhett! We worship God and Jesus in this house.” Her voice raised a little and her tone became colder.

“Ohh. Yeah, what about it?” He asked as he continued to eat his cereal.

“And since we worship God and Jesus I don’t want you hangin’ around Link anymore.” She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.

“Wait, what?! Why? Link’s my best friend!” He suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore.

“I know and unfortunately he is also a **faggo** t. And **God hates fags**. I will not have my son hanging’ around someone who is so disturbed and sick in the head. That little pervert probably daydreams about doing all sorts of sinful things with you, disgusting!” Nothing but hate could be found in the women’s voice.

Rhett felt like he was going to throw up right there onto the kitchen floor. He desperately wanted to ask how she knew but that would only confirm the women’s accusations. “No he’s not mom! Just last night he was tellin’ me all about this girl he’s been crushin’ over a-and I was givin’ him advice on how to ask her out!”

She rolled her eyes and laughed. “Yeah, it’s called lying son.”

 _I know, I’m doing it to you right now_. He thought.

“You’re not allowed to see that little faggot anymore is that understood Rhett?”

“Y-You can’t do that! He’s my best friend in the whole wide world mom!” The blonde boy was able to feel the burning lump in his throat and his vision blurred with tears.

“Oh I can, and I will. By the way, you start school at the other high school on Monday. I already enrolled you. I know you hate me now son, but you’ll be thanking me in the long run, trust me.” And with that she walked away.

Suddenly Rhett felt like he couldn’t breath, everything was spinning and he felt light headed. It took him a moment to realize that the loud sobbing noises were coming from his own mouth. He ran to his room, leaving the half eaten bowl of cereal on the table he grabbed his wallet that was on his nightstand, slipped on his sneakers and ran out the front door slamming it behind him so hard it knocked the family photo off the wall, shattering the glass.

It wasn’t till hours later, late in the evening that Rhett showed up to Link’s house. Knowing that the boy’s mom wouldn’t be home he began to ring the doorbell over and over and over, banging on the door with his free hand and yelling for the boy to answer the door. It only took a few rings, a couple of knocks and one yell for Link to swing open the front door. “Jesus Rhett! I’m right here, damn!” Link looked up and saw that the boy’s eyes were bloodshot and the skin around it was puffy and red along with his nose. "W-Wait...What’s wrong?” His voice soften,stepping aside to let the other in.

“Somethin’ bad Link, somethin’ really, really bad.” He paced, unable to calm his nerves enough to sit down.

“Obvious if it’s gotten you this upset over it. Please, Rhett just tell me what happened.” He pleaded with the older boy.

Taking a deep breath Rhett held his boyfriend’s hands tightly in his own. “M-My…” He wet his lips and tried again. “My mom...Told me I can’t see ya anymore ‘cause she found out you’re gay and...And she fucking enrolled me into another high school!” He bit his lip, trying his best to not cry in front of the love of his life. He wanted to always be the brave, macho one of the relationship.

“Rhett….” Link looked at the floor. “I-If you don’t want to be with me anymore...If you’re havin’ second thoughts just tell me.” He knew this day would come. Rhett no longer wanted him and was trying to spare Link any unnecessary heartbreak by pinning it all on his own mother.

“No you idiot! I fucking love you baby, with all my God dang heart! I don’t know how she found out but she did, and now ‘cause some fuckin’ book tells her its wrong to be gay I can no longer be around you.Ugh! She’s such a bitch! It be bad enough if I couldn’t see ya outside of school but she’s even makin’ me go somewhere else....I’ll never get to see ya…” His voice cracked. He felt as if his whole world was crashing down around him. He was so scared to lose the thing he loved most in his life. Link was slipping away from him right before his very eyes and there was nothing he could do about it. “T-That’s why I got ya this. Gimmie your hand baby.” He demanded, grabbing Link’s left hand he pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on the boy's ring finger the same way a person would do if they were getting married.

“What’s this?” Link wiped his tears with his other hand and looked down at the shiney metal band around his finger.

“It’s a promise ring. Right now things are difficult, our worst nightmares are comin’ true and there's nothin’ I can do to stop them...Nothing I can do to protect you I feel powerless but I want you to know that I love you. And with this ring I want you to know that I’ll always love you and that I promise to marry ya one day, to take you from all of this bullshit, to give you the happy carefree life that you deserve. I promise that I’ll come back for you." This isn't goodbye. 


	3. Punishment

Sunday night Link laid in his bed and cried, placing both hands over his mouth to keep from waking his mother. He did the same thing just a few hours earlier in the shower. His chest physically hurt and he was having a migraine brought on by the hysterical crying but none of that could even come close to the emotional pain he was in. He lied awake, watching the hours tick away, the night slowly slipping into morning, something he’s unwillingly made a habit of ever since Rhett told him that they could no longer be. The small boy began to dress an hour before his alarm was to go off. He wasn’t the one who was transferring schools but without Rhett by his side the familiar building seemed like uncharted territory. He knew that he would be the main target for all the bullies now that Rhett wasn’t going to be there to protect him. The older boy’s large frame intimidated everyone, even some teachers who he towered over as well. Everyone knew if they messed with Link they would have to answer to Rhett and with a bond as close as they had who knew what the boy was capable of doing if he found that someone had hurt his friend. Link knew that going to school was suicide but he had no choice. The entire day was a blur, he couldn’t pay attention in any of his classes but he couldn’t stop paying attention to the way his classmates stared at him. _Link without Rhett?_ That was unheard of. Never in a million years would anyone think that day would come. He walked the halls alone, unfazed by the massive groups of people, for he was too numb to feel any type of anxiety. Waiting at Rhett’s locker at the end of the day was something he did out of habit and today was no different. Link waited at the usual spot until a feeling of dread consumed him. The realization that Rhett wasn’t coming today, tomorrow, or ever again was slowly setting in. He cried over the situation more times than he could keep count but it still seemed unreal, like a nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from no matter how hard he tried. All he wanted to do more than anything in the world was to wake up,knowing it was all just a dream, in the arms of his strong, protective boyfriend. _Or ex boyfriend…?_   No. Rhett said he’d come back for him, to marry him. The same way Rhett’s mom had faith in religion he had to put his faith in Rhett. _What if all this time apart makes Rhett think that it’s too much trouble to be with me? What if he finds himself liking girls more than he does me...Or if I’m waiting for nothing, and it was all just empty promises?_  All theses questions began to swarm in his head and he felt like he was going to suffocate. The boy felt like he was going to have another nervous breakdown until a familiar voice snapped him from his thoughts. “H-Huh..?” He looked over in the direction that the voice was coming from.

  
“That’s right, ya heard me Neal. Seems your buddy Rhett doesn’t go here no more. What happened? You two faggots get divorced?” The bully said with a smirk as he leaned against the wall, next to the boy’s bathroom with his arms crossed.

Link’s eyes widen, he knew that there was no way that anyone in school knew that they were together nor did anyone know about their plans to run away together after graduation. He also knew that the other boy was just making fun of him, accusing him of being gay just because he and Rhett spent all their time together but it still shocked him to hear the words spoken aloud while secretly being true. “I-I don’t know w-what you’re talkin’ ‘bout. I ain’t gay.” Denying that he was in a relationship with the only person he’s ever truly loved broke his heart but he knew its what had to be done.  
  
The smirk only widened. “Yeah right!” The bully grabbed Link by his arm and pushed him into the bathroom, causing the smaller boy to fall onto the cold tile floor. He curled into a ball, holding his shoulder.  
  
“Get up!” The bully stood over him and grabbed his shirt, pulling Link to his feet before he shoved him into the wall, wrapping his large hand around the smaller boy’s neck. He began to squeeze, cutting off Link’s air supply. He began to panic as he tried to claw at the boy’s face when no other method of escaping seemed to work. Seeing the bright blue eyes swell with tears and the feeling of the small body become limp in his hands only amused the bully. “You like being choked don’t ya fag?” he let go of Link’s throat and smacked him, sending the boy falling into the handicap stall, his head bouncing off the toilet. The same shoulder that he hurt just a few minutes ago collided with the hard floor again and a scream of pure agonizing pain ripped through Link causing even the bully to jump the unexpected noise. “If ya liked being choked so much then let me choke ya with somethin’ you’ll really like.” He said as he unzipped his pants and approached the dark haired boy who was now in the far corner of the stall cowering in fear with his knees pulled up to his chest and his hands in front of his face. As the other boy withdrew his cock from his jeans Link froze. He wanted to yell for help, for Rhett to come save him even though he knew his boyfriend wouldn’t be able to protect him this time. He tried to speak but he couldn’t form words he just kept stuttering.  
  
“Don’t be scared baby, you’ll like this c’mere!” He gripped Link’s hair, pulling him forward onto his knees, having his cock only inches from the other student’s face.  
  
Link looked up at his attacker, tears streaming down his face causing his bright blue eyes to become bloodshot. He had never been more scared in his life. He didn’t want this but was too frightened to put up much of a fight, he still felt the sting from the smack and was almost positive he had a concussion. He had never had sex let alone sucked a cock. He was saving himself, all of him for when he and his boyfriend finally decided to have sex. Rhett wanted to take things slow for Link’s sake, between his anxiety and being the bottom he didn’t want to pressure his lover into doing something that he wasn’t ready for. The blonde boy wanted to take Link’s virginity and give the boy his properly and in the best way possible. He wanted his boyfriend’s first fuck to take place on a large, comfortable bed. If it was going to happen in a hotel he wanted it to be a nice hotel not one of those shady, inexpensive ones. Only the best for his Link.  
  
“Well? What are you waitin’ for? It ain’t gonna suck itself. If you’re waiting for Rhett to come and save you don’t hold your breath ‘cause he left you. He don’t want you and can ya blame him? Now open open and suck it like the fag we all know you are.” Smirking, the bully held the base of his cock as he pushed Link’s head forward forcing the boy to take him to the base despite his gag reflex. “Oohh yeah, just relax and take my cock you dirty faggot.” He fought as hard as he could to get away from his attacker but nothing he did worked, the other boy was just too strong.The larger boy closed his eyes as he held Link’s head still by his hair and began to thrust into his mouth. Link held onto the other’s pants to better angled himself so he wouldn’t choke _as_  much and to help balance him, taking some of the pain away from his hair being pulled. “Mmmm...Someone’s eager. I knew you’d like this I don’t know why you fought me so much.” The bully said as he gently moved the stray hairs from Link’s face, “There, let me see them big, beautiful eyes of yours.” He didn't try to fight it anymore, this was God's punishment for him living in sin, he had no choice but to accept it. The grip tightened on his hair as the thrusts became uneven and the panting louder. He was going to cum and Link knew it. “H-Here it comes, take it all now.” He moaned as he emptied himself inside of Link’s mouth,refusing to move, causing  the hot seed to slowly slide down his throat. It wasn’t till he swallowed every last bit that he was finally let go and pushed back to the ground. Link watched as the bully zipped his pants. “I think we’re gonna get along just fine.” He laughed as he left the bathroom.

The small boy laid on the dirty floor for a moment longer, trying to catch his breath. _I deserved this. I love another man, I have sinned and this is punishment._ Slowly he rose front he ground his shoulder going numb. As he held onto the edge of the sink he stared at his reflection,frowning at the **_pathetic faggot_** that stared back at him. Quickly he washed out his mouth and ran damp fingers through his hair, trying to make himself look like he did before the incident. Opening the door, he looked both ways making sure the bully was nowhere in sight before making a Beeline for the exit. Once Link was outside he breathe a sigh of relief, that is until he saw Rhett’s older brother, Cole waiting for him with his arms crossed. _Great, now what?_ He asked himself with a mix of fear and annoyance. The two locked eyes so the smaller boy had no choice but to go and see what Cole wanted.  _How much did Cole know about the situation? Was he here to give him back everything that he gave Rhett? Is he here to tell me Rhett has a new girlfriend?_  His gut clenched with all the possibilities.  
  
“H-Hi…” Link’s voice sounded raw from the intense blowjob but could easily be mistaken as nervousness.   
  
“Hey there little guy. ‘Sup?” he asked with a smile, unfolding his arms. Link only shook his head in response. Cole frowned and ruffled the dark locks. “Everything’s gonna be alright buddy. I’m here ‘cause Rhett wants me to tell ya that this Wednesday night the church is doing some charity thing and Rhett and I told our mom that we’re goin’ to help out. We start settin’ up around 6 and cleanup won’t end till about 1.  
  
Link raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Yeah, and?”  
  
The older boy laughed. “Rhett wants you to meet him there so the two of you can go off and be together somewhere. Our parents are goin’ out that night too, and since I’ll actually be at the event I’ll be able to answer any question she tries to throw at us.” He said with a wink.  
  
“Y-You’d do that…? For us? Why?” Link was blown away by the older boy’s kindness.  
  
“Cause I heard ‘bout what happened.” There was a look of anger on his face. “What Rhett and you are doin’ may be a sin, but it ain’t my place to say. All I know is that Rhett’s my baby brother and since my mom pulled her crap, he’s been miserable ever since. He doesn’t just love you Link, he needs you.”  
  
“Wow...T-Thank you, Cole.” He felt like he should say more but he was lost for words.  
  
Cole began to walk away but stopped and turned back to look at Link. “Oh, and one more thing. Tomorrow night Rhett’s new basketball team is playin’ against yours. That’s another thing our mom don’t go to if ya know what I mean.” He turned back and kept walking. The dark haired boy walked home, feeling a million times better and for the moment he actually forgot about what had happened in the bathroom at school. All he could think about was seeing Rhett again.  _He’s willing to sneak around after his basketball game and to even lie to his mom just to see me! That means he still loves me!_  He couldn’t stop himself from giggling. Once he got home Link did his best to distract himself by doing his homework and cleaning every room in the house so that way the night would go by quicker. His mom and he ate dinner in silence together, more than once the women would ask if he was okay the boy would tell her yes that everything was fine and for the first time in awhile everything was okay as it could be. His silence wasn’t caused by depression like most nights but instead was caused by his constant daydreaming about the night he would spend with his boyfriend.  
  
“You know honey, you can tell me if something’s bothering you. I’m your mother, I’m here to help.”  
  
The words were meant to be comforting but they cut into Link like a sharp knife, right through his heart. He loved his mom and knew that she loved him but not if she truly _knew_  son. _If you knew what a disgusting sinner I was you’d hate me. You’d disown me, lie to everyone, telling them you never had a son._  he thought.  
  
“I know mom, everything's alright but I’m gonna go shower then go to bed alright?” He said with his best convincing smile as he walked to the bathroom. Once he was alone with his own thoughts again the memories of the boy’s bathroom flooded his mind and suddenly he felt dirty. Closing his eyes he tried his best to push the image of the larger boy looking down at him, his twisted smirk as he pushed Link deeper onto his cock, the way it hit the back of his throat repeatedly. He took longer in the shower than normal, trying to scrub away the memories of the other boy’s touch. Soon it was time for bed and Link was fast asleep while Rhett lied awake in his own bed touching himself to mental images of his boyfriend.  
  
“Ugh..L-Link..Baby yeah.” The blonde boy moaned as he imaged Link bouncing his tight ass up and down onto Rhett’s throbbing cock. Link was too sexy and innocent for his own good. The boy lost count of how many times his boyfriend would bend over to pick something up or the little, subtle touches, the way he would unconsciously grind into the bigger boy’s lap as they kissed. He came, moaning his lover’s name. Rhett became so sensitive since he stop receiving Link’s touch. He missed the boy in more ways than one and craved him in mind, body, and soul, he couldn’t wait till tomorrow night.

* * *

Link arrived way before the game was even scheduled to begin. No more than five people sat in the bleachers, Link being one of them. He sat alone and in silence as he watched each team warm up, shooting trial shots and stretching. Scanning the room he saw his boyfriend, the star of the show talking with a few of the other team members from the new school. He didn’t want to call out his name,he didn’t want to embarrass him or make a scene, instead he sat there, gripping the edge of the bleacher seat. The love of his life, the man he thought he’d never see again was only yards away from him and he couldn’t do anything. Rhett must have felt Link’s stare burning into him because as if on queue he looked up into the stands and his jaw dropped at the sight of the dark haired boy. Leaving his teammates in mid conversation he jogged across the basketball court and hoisted himself over the balcony with his long limbs. Link could feel his heartbeat in his ears. He’s known Rhett forever and they’ve been a couple for awhile now but for some reason Link had the same feeling he did when he went on their first date together.  
  
“Hey.” Was all Rhett said with a smirk as he took his seat next to the blushing boy. “I missed you so much, dang you’re so beautiful, let me see that beautiful face of yours baby.” He whispered, using his deep radio voice as he brushed the hairs out of Link’s eyes causing the younger boy pull away, having a flashback of the bully in the bathroom. “Hey, hey it’s alright, no one’s payin’ any attention, they’re all too busy watching the before show.” Rhett though his boyfriend’s flinch were caused by the fear of judgment. What would he do if he knew the truth behind his lover’s actions? It wasn’t until long that the ref had blown his whistle, signalling that the game was about to begin. Without even bother to look around Rhett placed a quick but tender kiss onto the other boy’s lips and whispered in his ear,the hot breath caused Link to whimper just the way his boyfriend likes. “Listen, I gotta go now but I want you to wait here after the game’s over then I wanna take you out okay?” He kissed the boy’s small hand before he climbed back over the balcony, slowly walking towards his other teammates. Each time Rhett would make a basket or stop the other team from making one the words from when they were in his truck echoed through his head, blocking out all other sound. _“When I play basketball I do my very best to win for you. I try to show off to impress you. I know you can’t express it aloud but I want you to be proud to have me as your boyfriend. On game nights when you can’t make it for whatever reason, that’s usually when we lose ‘cause I just don’t care. Yeah, my parents and brother are in the stands watchin’ but I don’t feel the need to impress them like how I need to do with you.”_

The blonde boy’s words proved to be true because that night he completely demolished the other team. Link felt a bit funny cheering when his school’s team lost but he didn’t care. And just like Rhett had promised, once the game was over he was back, climbing the balcony to go see Link. “Ready baby?” He asked, placing a another kiss onto the full lips.  
  
“R-Rhett don’t...”  
  
Rhett frowned. He knew Link was right but he wanted nothing more than to be a normal couple. He loved his best friend and wanted to show him off like all their other friends do with their girlfriends. He wanted to properly take Link on dates, hold his hand in and kiss him whenever he wanted. It was all getting to be too much for him.

  
“I’m not ashamed, I’m just scared...What if your teammates or your coach saw? I mean...I-I shouldn’t even be here anyway.” He looked around nervously.  
  
“I know Link and I’m sorry. C’mon, let’s go grab some food and go to our normal spot, sound good?” The two boys walked out of the school’s gym and into the parking lot where Rhett’s truck was located. The blonde boy pulled his boyfriend closer to him, placing a soft kiss onto the top of his head before starting the engine.  
  
  
The couple ate in silence as Link rested his head onto the bigger one’s chest, feeding him fries and Rhett letting him steal bites of his burger. The rest of the night the two of them looked at the stars and planned out their future together. “How’s things been since I’ve been gone? Everyone treatin’ my baby good?” Rhett asked, rubbing the boy’s back, imagining they were in a house of their own, on a comfortable, warm bed, instead the bed of his truck.  
  
“It’s getting late, your mom is gonna start to wonder where you are.” Link changed the subject, in order to avoid the question. He didn't want to lie to his boyfriend but he also didn’t want to tell him what had happened in fear of Rhett would do to either him or the bully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be filled with smut! Please tell me what you think <3


	4. Make Me Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just go ahead and apologize in advance for this chapter....

The next day in school Link took a different route from his last period class to his own locker, going up one flight of stairs and down the other in his best attempts to avoid the bully. Yet all of his planned out tactics seemed to be a waste because there the larger boy was, standing at Link’s locker, waiting for him. Once the bully saw the smaller boy his lips curled into a smirk as he rubbed the front of his pants. By the time Link got to his locker at the end of the day most of the students have already went home, leaving just the two boys in the hallway. His first instinct was to run but he knew that the larger teen could easily catch him and he really didn’t want to turn his back towards him either,afraid of what he might do.    
  
“Hey baby.” The words were taunting. Usually that was Link’s favorite thing to be called but hearing it now only made him flare with anger but his fear extinguished the flame.     
  
“I’m not your baby.” Link’s voice was stern, he was angry. Angry with himself for falling in love with Rhett in the first place, angry for allowing someone else to touch him, angry at everything, blaming it all on himself. The bully was shocked and his face showed it. Never would he think Link would talk back to him, especially without his guard dog. The expression only made the younger boy’s confidence grow. “You heard me. I’m. Not. Your. Baby.” Now it was his turn to smirk. Once he saw the large hands tighten into a fist and heard the snarl, he immediately regretting his decision. Who was he to stand up to someone twice his size?    
  
“Think you’re so tough huh? Let’s see how how tough you really are.” Grabbing the dark locks he dragged him down the hall and into the boy’s bathroom again, a different one from their last encounter. The younger boy tumbled toward as he was pushed into the dim lit, odd smelling room, turning back just in time to see the door be locked. Link tried to defend himself but fear paralyzed him, allowing himself to be pushed, face first into the mirror that hung above the dripping sink.    
  
“Get off me, Man! W-What’s your problem?” He yelled, trying to twist out of the tight grip. He belonged to Rhett, no one else was allowed to touch him.    
  
“My problem is you’re just too dang cute. Now I know why Rhett wouldn’t let anyone else near ya, I wouldn’t either.” The bully replied, yanking the boy’s jeans down to mid thigh, roaming his callused hand over the boy’s smooth, round ass while his other hand held him firmly in place.   
  


It took Link a moment to realize what the blunt force he was feeling on his asshole was. “N-No...Oh gosh please no.” This isn’t happening, this can’t be happening. He shut his eyes, hoping that if he prayed hard enough all of this would just go away. Suddenly, he felt the blunt force push it’s way past his hole’s resistance, forcing itself deeper and deeper inside of him till the other boy’s thighs pressed against his own.   
  
“Holy fuck you’re so tight! Mmm...Don’t tell me Rhett never got a turn at this sweet ass?” He grabbed the boy’s dark hair, lifting his face to look in the mirror.” Don’t look away. Watch yourself get fucked. Yeah, look at the face you’re making while being taken!” The bully moaned.   
  
Link stared at himself in the mirror. He watched helplessly as his virginity was ripped from him and as the tears rolled down his face. But the person he saw staring back at him was nothing but a **_whore_**. A **_dirty_** , _**disgusting**_ , _**faggot-ass whore**_. Rhett was supposed to be his first. This was supposed to be Rhett behind him not someone else, not anyone else. The anger he felt before was resurrected. He may have deserved to be punished in such a way but he wasn’t going to accept his punishment. If he died right in that moment he wouldn’t ask God to forgive him for his sin. He loved Rhett and if that was wrong then he’d proudly march into Hell, announcing his arrival. Feeling the rough hand slide up his shirt is what did it. When he felt the large fingers brush over his nipple, something snapped inside of him, he could feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he swiftly twisted himself out of the hold,elbowing the bully in the face, causing him the stagger back. The boy’s cock slipped out of Link with a wet sound, lubricated sound, he didn’t have to look to know that he was bleeding. Link pulled up his pants with one hand and grabbed his book bag with the other, unlocking the door and hurrying out of the bathroom as quickly as he could. He tossed his bag over one shoulder and ran all the ways home, not even bothering to stop when he re zipped his zipper and buttoned his pants. He was still crying but was no longer sure if it was out of hurt or anger. Once he was home he secured every lock on the door, leaning against it. The pain was unbearable, his chest hurt, his ass hurt, and his shoulder from the other day was still killing him. Glancing at the clock Link saw that he had no time to rest, he only had little over two hours till he saw his boyfriend. He limped to the bathroom, trying to practice walking as normally as possible. As he began to strip he was thankful for deciding to wear his black jeans this morning, for they were too dark for the blood to show though. Removing them, he could feel that they were damp in a certain area. 

 

He watched as the water from the shower was a tinted red color as it went down the drain. He bent forward, leaning his forearm against the tile wall, to better arch his lower half, cleaning off the blood that remained inside. The warm water felt good on the abused flesh but it also made the memories flash in his mind. Once he was out of the shower he walked to his closet to pick out an outfit. He knew he was better off wearing the looser pair of jeans but Rhett loved him in his skinnies and he wanted to look his absolute best for the man he loved. ” _How much of a twisted fuck are you? You were just raped and your biggest concern is how you look for  your date tonight?”_  Though Link was much older now he still carried the same philosophy as he did when he was a child when he would pull the covers over his head to protect himself from the monsters that lurked beneath the bed or in the closet. The _Out of sight out of mind_  philosophy. He didn’t want to think about what happened, he didn’t want to talk about it. Besides, if the rest of their town was anything like Rhett’s mom, then they would only surely blame Link for bring it upon himself or say that he deserved it, that it was "God’s will."  He sighed,hoping that one day things will get better.    
  
Link purposely arrived a half hour late, fearing that Rhett’s mom would see him if he arrived any sooner. Once he saw the tall, handsome boy all the shooting pain in his shoulder and ass completely melted away. Rhett waiting for him outside of the building made him feel wanted, needed, _loved_. But nothing could compare to the way Link felt when he saw the huge smile on Rhett’s face when he finally saw his boyfriend.    
  
“Hey baby, what took ya so long? It ain’t like ya had to put effort into lookin’ good.” He said with a smile as he looked the younger boy up and down. “Anyway, there's this place I want to take ya to. Wanna go?”   
  
Link smiled, his boyfriend was always coming up with romantic date ideas, especially now, having to really make their time together count, for who knows when the next time would be. “Sure Rhett, I’ll go anywhere you want to.”    
  
The drive was mainly silent but there wasn’t any awkward tension, Link was just too busy looking out the window, passing things he’s never seen before, wondering where Rhett was taking him, and Rhett was concentrating on driving. “I want you to close your eyes alright? And don’t open ‘em till I tell ya to.” Link obeyed and suddenly the truck stopped. He was guided out of the vehicle by large, strong hands, securing him so that he wouldn’t fall. Even if he did trip Rhett would be there to catch him, he was always there for him. The boy’s eyes remained closed but he was able to tell that he had entered a brightly lit room. He heard another voice, coming from a man much older than the two of them. He was talking to Rhett and addressed him as ‘Sir’. Their conversation was short and Link felt himself being walked up a flight of stairs.    
  
“R-Rhett, I’m scared...Where are we going?” He trusted his boyfriend with his life but after what had happened with the bully, everything seemed to make him very nervous.    
  
“Don’t be scared Link, we’re almost there.” His voice was soothing, he knew just how to relax the other boy whenever he became anxious.    
  
Link heard the sound of a door unlocking and was gently pulled into yet another room. Rhett stepped closer to him, wrapping his arms protectively around his chest, resting his chin onto the boy’s shoulder, opposite of the one that was injured and placed a soft kiss onto his temple.    
  
“Okay, open your eyes.” He nuzzled his face into the crook of the boy’s neck.   
  
It took a moment for Link’s eyes to adjust to the dim lighting but when he did he felt as though his heart would burst. “R-Rhett...W-What is all this…?” He was met with a large, king size bed with silk sheets and an abundance of fluffed pillows. Champagne sat chilled in a bucket of ice on the bed’s end table. From the bed, to the walls, to the floors, everything was spotless.    
  
The blonde boy took his lover by the hand and guided him as he sat down on the bed first, pulling the smaller boy into his arms, having him sit on his lap. This caused Link to wince in pain but his best friend didn’t seem to notice. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Link’s waist, interlocking his fingers, securing the boy so he wouldn’t fall. He gave him a kiss that as filled with passion and looked into the piercing blue eyes that stared back at him. “I wanted to spend the night with you, you deserve so much more than the back of my truck. We don’t have to have sex if ya don’t want to. Just being here with you is enough to make me happy.”    
  
Link didn’t answer, instead he kissed Rhett, pushing him back onto the bed. He placed both forearms on either side of the blonde's head as he forced his tongue into the other’s mouth. Having his ass smacked and cheeks roughly squeezed, caused him to claw at the sheets, holding back a yelp of pain. He loved Rhett and he’s wanted him for a long time but tonight he _needed._ Needed him to take the pain away, replace the horrible memories with better ones. He slid his hands up his lover’s shirt, helping him remove it. Once the shirt was discarded Link kissed down the toned abdomen, stopping just above the belt, sucking gently at the skin that was there.    
  
“Mmm, you want it that bad baby? Are you sure?” He smiled as he rubbed the side of the boy’s face, placing his thumb into the the other's mouth.    
  
The dark haired boy answered by undoing Rhett’s belt and jeans, freeing his half hard cock from its fabric prison. He wanted the memories of sucking the bully’s cock to be replaced with memories of tonight. Stroking the hardening member a few times, he tried to get acquainted with the new object. It was warm and heavy, a lot heavier than his own. Making eye contact with his lover, Link flattened his tongue and licked the member from the very base to the tip, swirling his tongue in the hole, causing the older boy to moan. He did it again a few more times before he was brave enough to take the entire tip into his mouth. He was sloppy and when realizing that he would not be able to take much of Rhett without gagging, Link tilted his head sideways and began to suck on the sides of the shaft, stroking it as he did so. He moaned when the taste of pre cum met his lips. It tasted so much better than the the bully but he wasn’t sure if it _actually_  tasted better or it only seemed that way because he had a connection with the man who it was coming from. It surprised him when he felt the large hand run through his hair without being grabbed by it roughly or forcing him to take more than he could handle. It wasn’t until the large cock was pulled away from him that he stopped.    
  
“Baby, strip for me, please?” Link nodded silently, rising to his feet he started with his shoes and socks. He moved closer to stand in between the long legs as he removed his shirt, swaying as he did so. Once his bare chest was exposed Rhett placed one hand onto the bony hip and the other on the curve of his spine, he pulled his boyfriend even closer, taking a nipple into his mouth he began to suck, twisting and pulling on the other. Link let out with a shaky moan, roaming his hands through the other’s hair. Rhett snaked his hands down the small frame and groped the front of his pants. “C’mon out of these.” He undid the the pants,pulling them down and helped him out of them. Taking both of Link’s hands he laid the boy down onto the mattress and climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply. “I love you.” It felt so good to be able to say the words aloud while indoors and not in an empty field with nothing around for miles. Gently, he sucked on the boy’s neck, being extra careful not to leave any marks. “Do you want to do this babe?” He stared at his best friend, trying to detect any hint of discomfort.    
  
“Yes, please Rhett, make me forget.” Once the words slipped through his lips Link’s body tensed, his mind going a mile a minute thinking of how he was going to backtrack out of this one. Rhett nodded, thinking that the comment was referring to all the homophobic hate that their small town had to offer and everything that his mom put the two of them through. The larger boy left the bed only to return a moment later with a bottle of lube and condoms.    
  
  
“I wasn’t sure if ya wanted to use 'em or not so I got them just in case.” He said, nodding towards the silver wrappers.    
  
Biting his lip, Link tucked his hands under his knees and lifted them, exposing himself fully to his botfriend. “I...I want you Rhett, I want to feel you inside of me, I want to feel you cum inside of me, owning me, claiming me as yours.” He still ached all over but he knew that if he had to deal with the reality of knowing that someone else, other than Rhett was the last person to touch him intimately he was going to go insane.    
  
“Sure thing, anything for you.” Rhett coated his fingers with more than enough lube, smearing it over Link’s asshole, causing Link to hiss in pain, pulling away from the touch. “You’re so sensitive, and a bit opened too. Have you been playing with yourself? Gosh Link, you don’t know how fucking hot that is.” Link didn’t say anything, he just gripped the sheets tighter, the cold lube feeling good on his recently abused hole.

 

“R-Rhett....Oh!” He twisted his body in an awkward position as Rhett slipped the tip of his finger inside.    
  
“Shhh baby, I know, I know. But you gotta relax. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Rhett rubbed Link’s thigh, frowning as he saw his lover’s face twist in pain as he pushed his finger further inside. “That’s it, just like that baby, breath.” It took him awhile to find the spot inside Link that would make him feel so much better, his prostate. Once his boyfriend let out with a loud moan he knew he found it. Once he was familiar on where it was he continued to stroke the area drinking in all the delicious moans that filled the hotel room. Link was amazed at how good it felt. After his bathroom experience he was under the impression that gay sex was something that only the top enjoyed and the receiver just had to deal with the pain while the other got off, that’s why some people were versatile. He couldn’t understand how Rhett was getting any pleasure out of this but when he looked into the green eyes of his lover he saw that they were filled with lust and passion. Rhett withdrew his finger only to add more lube. Once two digits were soaked with the substance he slowly added in the second finger. He kissed the boy’s stomach and tongued his navel, causing him to giggle, distracting him from the pain as Rhett gently stretched him.    
  
“I-It feels so good Rhett! Ohh fuck!” He began to meet each one of Rhett’s thrusts. The burning was still there but after the pain he felt earlier, it was nothing more than a mild discomfort. Instead of speeding up he withdrew his fingers again and applied even more lube before thrusting three fingers inside the well worked hole. Link began to moan and arch his back of the bed while the other boy had his fingers buried inside of him to the knuckle.    
  
“Think you’re ready, Link?” Link only nodded but Rhett demanded a verbal answer. His voice was weak but he gave his consent. “Tonight’s all about you, tell me how you want it.” He asked, applying a small amount of lube to his cock. He knew he probably used more than necessary but he would never forgive himself if he ever hurt his lover so to him there was no such thing as “too much lube”. Especially if it’s the first time.    
  
“O-On my back...I want to see you.” On his hands and knees reminded him too much of the position he was in with the bully. He also wanted Rhett hovering over him, trapping him between himself and the mattress with two strong arms on either side of him, making him feel safe and secure. He hated the idea of being ‘owned’ or ‘dominated’ but that’s exactly what he wanted from the other boy, to know that he belonged to someone who loved him. Just by looking around the lavish hotel room it was obvious that Rhett was serious about their relationship but though Link appreciated it, material things didn’t matter to him as long as Rhett was the one with him. The two of the kissed as the older boy settled between his legs, lining himself up.  “Ready?”  He was but he also wasn’t. Rhett was much larger than the other boy and if that hurt, what would this feel like, plus the pain that he was already feeling on top of it all? He took a deep breath and tried to relax himself. Even if it hurt, he had the option to say ‘stop’ and everything would come to a halt. “I’m ready.” He reached out to grab the other boy’s hand as the cock penetrated him slowly. Half way in, Link put his free hand onto Rhett’s chest, pushing him back just a bit.  “What’s wrong, is it too much?” Kissing his lover on the lips he saw that his eyes were filled with tears. “Oh gosh baby, did I hurt you?!” He looked down expecting to see blood but there wasn’t any, just raw redness that was there from before.    
“N-No it’s okay Rhett. Just...M-Maybe if I...Could I, um, be on top?”  Rhett couldn’t agree fast enough, having Link ride him was something that he’s masturbated to for months. After they re-positioned themselves Link’s confidence grew and he was able to relax. He wanted to feel owned but he realized that he was the one who needed to be in control, at least for the first time. Reaching behind himself he took a hold of the thick cock and lined it up with his ass, taking a deep breath he slowly lowered himself onto it, he tried his best to muffle his owns screams. But the muffled noises only made Rhett think about fucking Link with a gag ball, something they would definitely have to try in the future. He moaned at the thought of Link tied to the bed, and blindfolded as small beads of drool escaped from behind the gag. He would abuse his body in the best way possible, edging him until he was in tears, calling him all sorts of filth, degrading names as he watched his lover beg for release from behind his restraints. He was pulled from his daydreaming when he felt the soft bare ass brush against the top of his thighs. Link had taken his entire cock inside of him, tears were running down his face but he was moaning like he enjoyed it, leaning forward he pressed his lips to Rhett’s and whimpered each time the large cock moved inside of him. “Fuck you feel so good baby.” The words made Link’s heart stopped, the were the words the bully used. Before he could say anything Rhett was already holding onto him, pushing his body down onto him as he thrust up, colliding with his prostate.  Link was scared, he was upset and angry, he had so many mixed emotions swirling around inside of him but he allowed his mind to go completely blank, allowing himself to be fucked by the larger man. He allowed himself to enjoy the limited time they had, letting go of all his fears and blocking out the physical pain that he still felt he began to rise and lower himself onto solid member. Due to there being so much lube Link slid down, taking more inside of him than he expected to. “Rhett! Oh gosh Rhett! It’s s-so big...So fucking big!” He threw his head back and screamed, clawing at the other boy’s chest. 

  
Rhett’s ego grew. " _I know I’m above average and since mine is the first and only dick he’s gonna get it’ll always seem like the best to him.”_ He couldn’t contain his smirk, Link was his, no one else's, and he would actually _kill_  if it meant protecting the most precious thing in his life. He sat up, causing his cock to shift inside the boy’s tight heat. “Mmm baby, lean in.” As Link leaned forward, Rhett took the hard,dusty rose colored nipple into his mouth and sucked, much harder than he did last time, neither one of them slowing down their thrusts.   
  
“I-I feel so weird, I...I think I'm...I think I need to…” Before he could get out the proper words he was already cumming, screaming as he road out his orgasm, leaving long, red nail marks down the tanned back. Rhett moaned in pain but loved every moment of it. He knew the claw marks broke the skin and would be there for awhile. He couldn’t wait till the next basketball practice so he could play shirtless,showing off what his lover did to him even if they didn’t know that it was Link who did it. It was like Rhett was secretly putting their sex life out on display for everyone to see and hopefully envy. The thought got him close but Link’s words are what pushed him over the edge. “Cum inside me Rhett. Please, fill me! I want to feel it!” His sounded used and worn out, but still so needy.  Rhett gripped the soft, white flesh even tighter before impaling his boyfriend onto his cock over and over again. If Link didn’t know any better he would have sworn that Rhett hated him by how hard he was fucking him. It wasn’t sweet, it wasn’t soft, it wasn’t anything like they ever done before. This was rough and painful, bringing Link back to the boy’s bathroom at school. The smell of the blonde boy’s intoxicating musk was the only thing that was keeping him in reality and preventing him from being consumed by another flash back. Leaning forward, he laid his chest onto the other boy’s as he felt himself become filled with the warm seed. They stayed like that for a few moments before Rhett carefully pulled out of his shaking lover, holding him in a tight embrace as he rubbed his head. “You’re so good baby, I love you so much." Link only replied with a yawn as he drifted to sleep, in the arms of his protector. 


	5. Forgive Me Father For I Have Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who has commented and left kudos! <3 It inspires me to keep writing this story and many others. I didn't think this would get as much feedback as it did but I'm so happy that people like it as much as I like writing it.

Link’s mom, having no idea about the relationship her son shared with Rhett, allowed the older boy to spend the weekend while she was out of town. The two of them laid on Link’s bed, one on top of the other as Rhett held the thin wrists firmly into the mattress as they shared a passionate kiss. “I love you so much.” He whispered, mostly out of habit,hooking his two fingers into the waistband of Link’s shorts, sliding them down and off, leaving the small boy completely naked while Rhett remained fully clothed. He loved the dominance and was sure that his boyfriend loved to be dominated as well. Rhett showered Link with kisses, starting from his cheek, moving to his lips,stopping at his neck to lightly graze the sensitive skin, causing the boy to whimper but also to move his head to the side, allowing more access to the area. Once he thought he tortured the other boy enough he continued to move down the flat stomach, taking the hardened cock into his mouth, never breaking eye contact with his shaking lover. Rhett was able to take Link’s length fully into his mouth without any issues, causing Link to moan loudly as he gripped the sheets, trying to pull away. 

  
“R-Rhett! Please...If you...If you keep- I’ll cum!” He was panting and sweating already, his dark locks stuck to his forehead before he ran his fingers through his hair, pushing them out of the way. This caused the large boy to smirk devilishly.  
  
“Okay, then turn over.” His words were gentle but it was still a command as he he slapped the side of Link’s ass, mainly hitting his upper thigh. The yelp only made him want to do it again but he needed the boy on his cock. Once Link was on his forearms and knees he shivered at the feeling of large hands roaming all over his chest and down his sides. He heard the sound of the smack before he felt the sting, causing him to whimper. It wasn’t long after that Rhett was circling his entrance with his fingers, kissing the small of his back. Often times he believed that Rhett got more enjoyment out of this than he did.  
  
“Oooh gosh, Rhett!” His panting became louder as he backed himself onto the thick, lubed fingers. The blonde boy didn’t give his lover any time to adjust because as soon as he was buried to the knuckle he began to thrust and scissor the opening. Suddenly the fingers stopped moving and the blonde boy spoke.

“So I get it now, you wanted to keep our relationship a secret not ‘cause of the bigots but ‘cause you didn’t want your other boyfriend to find out is that it?” Link blushed and tried to thrust himself onto the digits, thinking that it was part of a role play that Rhett often like to do. It wasn’t until the fingers were removed and he heard the words _**“Fucking slut**_ ” be mumbled behind him that he turned fully around and saw that his best friend was serious. Rhett’s face displayed nothing but anger as tears threatened to fall but never did. “I wasn’t enough for ya or somethin’? Or are you just that big of a fucking whore.”  
  
“W-What…? Baby, what’s wrong?” If this was a game he didn’t want to play, his feelings were actually being hurt. He’s been called a ‘slut’ and a ‘whore’ in bed before but it was said in between moans while Rhett was behind him, continuously fucking him, whispering the words as he kissed and bit at the shell of his ear. This time, the words were like daggers, cold, sharp and meant to hurt the younger boy. He reached out his hand only to have it painfully slapped away by Rhett.  
  
“Don’t fucking touch me!” He yelled it louder than he intended to but didn’t regret it when he saw Link jump at the noise, startling him.”Just, why Link? Am I not good enough? Do I not make you happy?”  
  
“Rhett what are you talking about? Don’t ever ask if you’re not good enough cause you know that you’re more than enough. I love you, silly.” Link’s words were warm and heartfelt but it only made his boyfriend madder.  
  
“Oh really? We both know you’ve been cheatin’ on me so don’t you dare try to sit here and play dumb! How long have you been goin’ behind my back huh? I drop you off at night after a date and you wait by your front door till the other guy shows up is that it? Is it even the same guy every time?” Link felt the tears roll down his cheeks, he was so confused and Rhett was being so mean. In all the years they been together as friends or as lovers he has never seen the young man before him talk or act in such a way. “Don’t you dare fucking cry when you’re the one who brought this upon yourself!” Without thinking he backhanded the smaller boy, causing him to fall onto the floor. This was a dream, it had to be. Rhett would never raise a hand to him, he stared at the hand that was used to hit him but the words were caught in his throat. “Don’t act so surprised.” In the back of Rhett's mind, somewhere in his subconscious he knew that his actions were wrong but he was blinded by anger and before he knew it the back of his hand was again making contact with Link’s cheek. _Again, and again, and again._ Link put his hands up trying to shield his face, memories of doing the same thing in order to protect himself from the bully flashed in his mind. Rhett grabbed the crying boy by his wrists,squeezing tightly, tight enough to leave marks as he yanked him up only to throw him back down onto the floor. He looked into the bloodshot eyes and smiled. Link was crying and it made Rhett happy, he never enjoyed seeing the boy hurt but right now that's all he wanted. “Thought I was too dumb to not notice those bruises on your sides huh? I know damn well they ain’t from me, so who are they from Link? What’s his name?”

When Link didn’t answer Rhett pulled back his hand again, winding up for another smack. Before he struck his boyfriend again, Rhett stopped himself and lowered his hand back down to his side. “Forget, you’re not even worth the effort.” He spat as he walked to the bedroom door and opened it. **“We’re fucking done.”** Link’s worst nightmare was coming true, the person he held dearest to him was walking out of his life. His chest tightened and he felt as though he couldn’t breath, the room was now spinning and he felt like he could faint.

“I-It was Tyler.” Link said weakly, afraid that he would get hit again or make the other boy madder just by talking. He was never hit by his boyfriend before, he didn’t know what to expect anymore. Rhett froze right where he stood, in the doorway of Link’s bedroom. It wasn’t necessary for Link to say anymore about the situation as for Rhett knew the person that was named. The two older boys got into fist fights in the past over the bully harassing Link. A lot of it was verbal sexual harassment, telling Link how tight he must be and would love to have him bend over or telling Rhett that he better fuck Link before someone else does. Rhett’s grip on the doorknob tightened.

  
  
“D-Did he…?” The older boy felt as though he would vomit if the words escaped his lips. Turning back, he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach at the sight before him. Link, _his Link_ , was naked, in the middle of his bedroom floor, crying, holding his cheek that had already began to bruise along with his wrists. And all because of him. He caused Link to look like this. This time he was responsible for the marks that laced his skin like velvet. “L-Link! Fuck, no I’m so sorry! Baby come here.” He ran to the smaller one’s side only to have the boy cower away in fear, whimpering in pain. Rhett wrapped his arms around him anyway, Link was too scared of the other teen to put up much of a fight. The blonde boy too began to cry when he saw the way the love of his life flinched when he went to hug him and felt the way he tensed while in his arms, something he’s never done before. The dark haired boy was now scared of his boyfriend, too scared to push him away no matter how badly he wanted to pull away and hide from him. He wanted to run but he didn’t have it in him to move, he was broken, both mentally and physically. The one and only person in this world he trusted more than anything betrayed him in the worse possible way, by doing something he swore he’d never do; hurt him. He never thought Rhett could get so angry and use such language, not when it was directed towards him at least. Link kept going over in his head the events that just took place, unable to convince himself that any of it actually happened. **_Rhett hit him._** Over and over again he backhanded the him because he was mad, accusing Link of something that he didn’t do. Going forward will this happen every time Rhett gets upset? The larger one held his boyfriend tightly in his arms, his apologies being muffled by the sound of Link’s crying. He promised he’d never hurt Link, he promised he never leave him, what other promises will he break? How can Link trust him anymore?  
  
It seemed like hours until the dark haired boy was able to calm down enough to explain what happened. “I-I’m sorry Rhett..I-I...I didn’t tell you ‘cause I was scared. I was scared o-of what you would do if you knew…” He began to cry again. “I love you so much, more than anything, please, please don’t leave me...I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I need you, please don’t go.”  
  
“Shhh, it’s alright Bo, relax, I ain’t goin’ nowhere. I’m the one who should be sayin' sorry, not you.” Slowly, so to not startle the smaller boy he kissed him on top of the head. He knew he would regret this question but he needed to know. “What did he do?” His hand began to rub at his best friend’s back, trying to sooth him. Link only shook his head, avoiding eye contact. “Please baby, ya gotta tell me.”  
  
Link chewed on his lower lip for a moment, taking a deep, shaky breath before he spoke. “E-Everyday...Um, a-after school he’d be there…” His his voice cracked.  
  
“Be where?” This time Rhett placed a kiss onto the bridge of his nose, trying to sound as calm and nonthreatening as possible even though inside he was burning with hate for the one hurt _his_ Link.  
  
“My locker o-or um, my...my last period class. He’d take me to the boy’s room a-and do stuff. I got away once but t-the next time he saw m-me he…” Link buried his face into Rhett’s chest, clinging to him for protection as the memories played back in his mind like a silent film. “F-five fingers...Inside. He'd fuck me...and I-I'd bleed so much. I wanted t-to die it hurt so bad…”  
  
All the color drained from the larger boy’s face. If Link burst into laughter at that very moment, telling him that it was a just some kind of joke he wouldn’t even bad mad at this point. He’d be relieved, in fact he wished it was a joke but he knew by how upset his boyfriend was that what he was saying was very much the truth. “Don’t ever say that! Don’t you ever say you want to die. You mean more to me than you could possibly imagine. I’d lose it if I ever lost you” He could feel his blood pressure rising, someone made Link him feel so low that he would rather accept Death than handle what was happening to him and Rhett wasn’t there to stop it. Gently, he tried to brush away the tears that trickled down the bruised cheek but it only caused the younger boy to recoil in pain. “Sorry, sorry, sorry…” He wanted to kiss Link, wanted to make everything better, go back to how they once were but he knew that couldn't happened. He crossed the line, the point of no return when he hit his boyfriend. He called him all sorts of horrible names, purposely trying to make the boy cry as an act of revenge for what he thought was cheating. He broke the boy’s trust, broke their bond. Things could never be the same, not after today. He looked down at the young boy’s hips, brushing his fingers over the marks. Some where that weird greenish-yellow color while others were a mix of purple and red. “I’ll kill him, I fucking swear I will. No one touches you other than me and gets away with it. Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of it, I promise I’ll protect you, never again will anything like this happen.” He was so full of rage that he was calm.  
  
“N-No! Don’t Rhett...Don’t make this a big deal, please.” He sounded so weak, his words slurred from the swelling of his cheek.  
  
“You’re kiddin’ right? Link, he **raped** you! If ya think I’m just gonna let somethin’ like that go then you’re crazy.”  
  
“Please, for me? We’re gonna be graduating soon and h-he already took so much from me the last thing I need is for you to not be able to graduate ‘cause you two got into a fight. Please Rhett, I know you’re mad but be smart about this. I just want to forget about all this, what he did, what happened today, all of it. Please.” He laid his head onto the toned chest and slowly started to drift off to sleep. Link was so exhausted in every way imaginable that his need for sleep outweighed his fear of the larger boy that was holding him.  
  
Rhett didn’t answer. He knew when Link had fallen asleep because it was the first time his body went limp since he’s been holding him. He decided that it would be best to put his sleeping lover to bed and to go home. The last thing he wanted to do was to leave Link in such a condition,especially after the fight that they had. But he knew that the boy needed time alone and would probably be more upset if he woke up to find the man who just hurt him laying in his bed with him. Holding him closer to his chest, Rhett rose from the floor, carefully putting him to bed. Pulling the blankets over his bare body, he gave the boy one last kiss on the head before walking to the door. Before leaving he glanced back in the direction of his best friend,his words, **_“We’re fucking done.”_** replayed over and over in his head. “I’m sorry Link.” He whispered before shutting the bedroom door.


	6. Broken Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter six. Thank you for sticking around as long as you guys have! :)

When Rhett got home he skipped dinner and went straight to his room. He knows the events took place inside the bathroom in school but he couldn’t help but vision scenarios in his head where Link was on a bed, being held down by the older boy Tyler, having the tears run down his face as his cries for help and screams of anguish fell on deaf ears. He imagines the boy’s look of terror to be similar to the look he gave Rhett only an hour or so ago. So vividly he could picture the way the smaller boy struggled as he was being taken. There wasn’t any way for him to have know that this abuse was happening yet he still blamed himself for not stopping it. The blonde boy knew he was a hypocrite because he too had hurt Link but the thought of someone else touching his boyfriend or even looking at his boyfriend in a suggestive manner made his blood boil. In a fit of rage Rhett punched his closet door, leaving an indent where the wood had caved in from the powerful blow. Noticing that the door was now leaning in an awkward position he saw that not only did he break the top layer of wood but he also broke the top hinge as well.

 

_Each night in the dream he would be held down by the other boy while he was also stripped of his clothing and forced onto an old, dirty, stained mattress that was on the floor. Sometimes other men would line up and take turns using his body while a crowd of people watched. Sometimes he’d look into the crowd of people as he pleaded for help, meeting the gaze of his mother, with her arms crossed and shaking her head in disapproval or meet the eyes of his principal who was scolding him, telling Link that he was going to Hell and should be ashamed for what he was doing. Rhett never appeared in any of theses dreams but he always heard his voice. Rhett would be somewhere in the crowd, yelling for the people to let him through, most likely shoving and pushing as he did so. But not tonight. In this particular dream Rhett wasn't in the crowd at all. Instead, he was behind Link, fucking him the same way the bully normally does, without lube, without prep, without the whispers of sweet nothings in his ear. What normally would be compliments such as telling him how tight he is or that he’s beautiful the way Rhett has always done, turned into insults._

Link awoke alone in his bed screaming from another nightmare but this time he didn’t call out Rhett’s name for help. He was alone, shivering in a cold sweat, his face throbbed in pain, and he was crying. The dream was one that he has been having since his first incident with the bully from school.   
  
  
  
He missed the tall boy, he was angry at him, he hated him,he loved him. _**”We’re fucking done."**_  echoed in his mind in the dark room. _We’re still together right? Yeah, of course we are. But...Then why did he leave?_  He felt the empty space next to him, the spot that Rhett had claimed long ago. He strained himself to listen for any noise that would indicate that his boyfriend had just gotten up to use the bathroom. He played with the promise ring that Rhett gave him but he was only met with silence. Earlier in the day Link was such an emotional wreck that he wasn’t sure if the kindness the blonde boy showed actually happened or if it was just a dream, something he _wished_  would have happened. Much like he did hours before, he cried himself back to sleep, something that seemed to be an everlasting habit of his. Since Tyler started using him Link found that the only times he wouldn’t cry himself to sleep is when he nestled into the arms of his lover. Though now those arms that made him feel so safe and secure, the ones that welcomed him and felt as if they were his home away from home only filled him with fear and anxiety. The strong toned muscles that he used to glaze over, the same ones he used to run his nimble fingers along he now viewed as a threat. The boy’s whole frame became intimidation in the bright blue eyes of Link Neal.  
  
Hours ticked away as Rhett laid in his bed, fully wake, plagued by guilt, anger and regret. How could he hurt the person he claims to love? What kind of monster is he? How could he ever expect Link to forgive him. He made up his mind that tomorrow he will skip his 8th period class to wait for Link by his last class. At the sound of the last school bell all the doors open, he’d be able to walk inside the building without any trouble. He had to make it up to his boyfriend. Whenever Rhett would picture the two of them together he would always like to imagine him spoiling the dark haired beauty, giving him everything he ever wanted and deserved. It was easy to make his boyfriend happy and he never asked for much, or anything actually. The most he probably asked Rhett for was to go slower or softer while he was being pounded into by the blonde boy.

* * *

 

Rhett sat in each one of his classes paying more attention to the clock that hung above the blackboard rather than the teachings themselves. What felt like twenty minutes happened to only be four minutes in actuality. He passed the time by thinking of what he was going to say to Link, writing down key points that he wanted to discuss. He needed the smaller boy in his life more than he needed oxygen to breath. He felt that way at least. If his best friend didn’t forgive him Rhett didn’t know what he’d do, most likely falling into a never ending spiral of depression, a hole that he would never be able to climb out of.  
  
Finally, once the bell rang, ending his 7th period class he was the first one out the door. Throwing his books into his locker, the tall boy sprinted down the hallway and out of the school. He ran through the alleyways of people’s backyards, cutting his travel time by nearly in half. Rhett was so familiar with the old building that he knew exactly what door to enter to place him closest to Link’s last class. The blonde boy waited against the wall besides the classroom door, out of sight, partly wanting to stay out of sight from any teachers that would recognize him and mostly because he wanted to surprise his boyfriend. The last bell rung and the class emptied, but Link did not. Rhett waited and waited, not daring to peek inside the room, gambling with the chance that Link was talking to the teacher and would  see him out of the corner of his eye and ruin the whole surprise. It wasn’t until he saw Link’s 8th period math teacher leave her classroom and lock the door behind her that he realized Link wasn’t there. ” _Fuck, where can he be?”_  
  
“Lookin’ for that sweet piece of ass you call a boyfriend?” Rhett didn’t have to turn around to know who the voice was coming from...Tyler.  
  
“Where is he?” Rhett slowly turned to face the bully,biting the inside of his cheek, trying to keep himself in control. _C’mon, keep it together, man. Link asked you not to do anythin’.”_   Though he tried to put on his best poker face it was very obvious that the tall boy was pissed which only made Tyler grin sadistically.  
  
“I don’t know, he didn’t come to school today. Follow me, I wanna show you something.” The tall blonde boy hesitated for a moment but followed. “Like what ya see, Rhett?”  
  
Rhett looked around the room in confusion. “It’s a bathroom. What are you tryin’ to get at?” He asked, watching the way the boy leaned against the far wall with his arms crossed confidently.  
  
“This ain’t just _any_  bathroom. This is _the_  bathroom.”  
  
The tall boy raised a eyebrow. “I don’t follow, the bathroom for what?”  
  
“This is the bathroom where I took Link’s precious virginity.” His smirk widened and he nodded his head to the side. “Yep, right over there is where it all happened. Boy, you got yourself one heck of a beauty.”  
  
Rhett let his anger get the best of him, he was not going to let this guy be allowed to hurt the one he loved no matter how many times Link begged him. He lunged forward, hitting Tyler in the jaw. The memories of the way Link looked when he was crying in Rhett’s arms as he retold the story as to what had happened in the very bathroom he was standing in now. He glanced over to the rows of sinks and in his mind’s eye pictured the horrid image of what the scene must of looked like. He didn’t allow his mind to wander to what it must have sounded like. He hit the bully again, this time in the stomach, causing him to hunch over, gasping in pain, that was when Rhett raised his knee, making contact with the other boy’s face, positive that he broke Tyler’s nose. Rhett stepped away to admire his handy work, taking in the sight of Link’s abuser as he slid to the cold floor, holding his face that began to bleed profusely. He then grabbed Tyler with both hands by his shirt collar, pulling him up, having him hover off the ground, making the two of them eye level. The look in Rhett’s eyes was cold and murderous. For a moment he looked down, watching the way the droplets of Tyler’s blood collected onto the floor. “Ain’t so big and bad now are ya buddy?” With all his strength, Rhett slammed the bully into the wall, over and over again until he was satisfied. “Pickin’ on Link ‘cause he’s so small huh? Well, why don’t you pick on me? Go ahead, try and bend me over that sink.” He dared, throwing the injured boy into the row of sinks, the mirror that hung above the faucet cracked when Tyler’s head collided with it. “Can’t do it huh? Ya, know what else ya can’t do? Ya can’t tell on me ‘cause what are ya gonna say? That I beat the crap out of ya ‘cause you raped Link? Yeah, like that’ll go over real well with the cops. You tell them your side of the story and I tell them mine and at the end of the day I look like a vigilante and you look like a faggot. And we all know how this town feels about faggots.”  
  
The bully stared up at Rhett, glaring with only one eye open, knowing that the blonde boy was right. Calmly, the tall boy walked to the sink next to Tyler and washed his hands before leaving the bathroom without saying another word.

Now the only thing left to do was to go see Link.

  
On the way there Rhett kept thinking about what he was going to say to Link. Should he tell him what he just did to Tyler? His mind drifted to all the possible reasons for why the smaller boy didn’t go to school today. _Was it ‘cause of what I did to his face…? Or could it be that he is just that scared of Tyler?_  Whatever the reason was, it angered Rhett to know that it was a big enough issue to keep his boyfriend from attending school. The walk to Link’s house seemed a lot shorter than it was. Once he got to the front door he rang the doorbell as if he was a salesman or a stranger… The idea that the two boys reached a part of their relationship where Rhett had to ring the doorbell instead of just walking in like how he always done made his stomach turn. He waited and waited until it was clear that Link wasn’t going to answer. Sighing, Rhett unhooked his key ring from his belt and quickly found the one he was looking for. _I_ _s this going too far? I already beat the shit out of Tyler and my own boyfriend. I went too far a long time ago. Besides, I gotta make sure Link is okay._  
  
He opened the door and peeked his head inside. “Link?” His voice was low, almost scared to have the other boy hear him. _He’s gotta be in his room if he ain’t on the couch watchin’ TV.”_  He thought to himself as he made his way to Link’s bedroom door, stopping just before he opened it. Wrapping his long fingers around the doorknob all sorts of irrational thoughts flooded his mind. _What if Link is kissin’ some other guy? I can’t blame him after what I’ve done to him. What if he’s not even in here, then what? What if he hates me...”_ Cautiously, Rhett pushes the door open, biting his lip in anticipation at what could be on the other side. There was no one in the room other than Link, who was asleep on his bed.  
  
“Baby?” Rhett whispered,quietly walking towards the sleeping boy. He frowned when he saw the dark bruises that painted his lover’s cheek. “Baby, ya gotta wake up. It’s almost 4:30 in the afternoon.” He informed as he gently shook the younger one awake.  
  
“R-Rhett…?” Link lifted his upper body from the bed, using his forearms for support. He sounded groggy as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
“Yes babe, it’s me. I’m here.” The blonde boy sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing Link’s back in an attempt to sooth him and to show his love and affection.  
  
  
“Mmmm...Yay, I love you.” Link said, leaning in for a kiss from his boyfriend as if the fight they had never happened. Rhett froze, Link behaving this way was a dream come true, but it also made him feel even more guilty at the fact that Link could be so forgiving even when people, such as Rhett doesn’t deserve it. He kissed the dark haired boy, lacing his fingers into the soft locks, deepening the kiss. He learned a long time ago that forgiveness was just part of the small boy’s gentle nature, it was his gift and his curse. He forgave his father for walking out on his mother and him, he forgave Rhett for hitting him and Tyler for raping him, yet he could never seem to forgive himself for anything.  
  
“Why didn’t ya go to school today, Linkster?” He tried his best to not make it sound like he was scolding the boy, after hitting him the last thing he wanted to do was to also sound controlling. He continued to rub his best friend’s back, reassuring him that he wasn’t upset with him for skipping school. Rhett looked down at the way Link’s soccer shorts outlined his perfectly round and plump ass, the fabric settling between his cleft, leaving nothing up to the imagination. He let out with a low growl, giving anything if he could just squeeze and spank the soft flesh as hard as he could, the thought of Link’s moans went straight to his groin. He wanted to slide the black shorts down and lick the puckered hole that laid hidden, something that he thoroughly enjoyed doing despite Link being so uneasy about it. Infact, having the younger boy act so nervous and embarrassed while he was getting his ass licked was such a turn on for Rhett. But he knew that now was not the time to do such a thing.     
  
"I-I just...I didn’t want to. It’s so close to the end of the year anyways and I’m passin’ all my classes so what’s the point?” He looked away when he spoke, unable to look Rhett in the eye, a clear sign that he was lying.  
  
“Is it cause of the bruises?” The older boy asked quietly, as if he was afraid someone would hear. Link didn’t answer verbally, he only shook his head ‘no’. “Is it ‘cause of Tyler?” The dark haired boy looked down at his bed sheets as if they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. “Link… You don’t gotta worry about him anymore. I...He… he ain’t gonna mess with you every again, I’m sure of it.  
  
The blue eyes grew wide with anxiety. “Rhett, what did you do?! Jesus man, I told you not to get involved! Are you fucking stupid?! He’s going to get you kicked out of school and you won’t be able to graduate, then you’re gonna have to repeat the year, I’ll be in college alone, rooming with some stranger! Don’t you ever think before you act?" Link wanted to believe that the words his best friend spoke were true but if they were, then what would happen to Rhett as a consequence?  
  
Rhett knew that Link wasn’t being ungrateful, he was just concerned for the future. “Relax, relax baby, it’s all alright. Listen to me. He and I had a little, uh, _talk_ and he realized that he can’t go to the school or the cops ‘cause I did what I did ‘cause he hurt you. He can’t rat me out without ratting himself out, Bo.” He couldn’t help but smile, he was overjoyed with what he had done with the monster that assaulted his boyfriend. He felt like a hero.  
  
“Y-You did that a-all for me…?”  
  
“Of course baby, I’d do anything for you.” He climbed on top of the smaller boy, kissing down his neck and the curve of his spine, tickling the sensitive skin between Link’s shoulder blades with his facial hair. “I’d lay down my life for you in a heartbeat without any questions .” Slowly, his trail of wet kisses made their way down to the waistband of the boy’s shorts. With a devious smirk Rhett slid the shorts down and off the smooth, bare legs, biting back a groan when he saw that Link wasn’t wearing anything underneath them. “Mmm, it’s like you knew I was comin’.” Grabbing a firm hold of each plump cheek he spread the flesh, exposing the prize hidden between. He blew cool air onto the tight hole, loving the way Link’s body reacted. “It’s so pink and it won’t stop twitchin’. Are you that excited for me?”  
  
“Ohh! R-Rhett please, don’t...You know I don’t like this. Oh, Oh Gosh, Rhett!”  
  
Flattening his tongue, Rhett licked a long and slow stride up the entire length of Link’s asshole. “Oh, but I think you do. Just look at the way you’re pushin’ into me.” He smacked the soft flesh, causing the pale skin to turn red. Link let out with a high pitched moan and blushed when he realized that at some point he had risen to his knees and was pushing himself closer and closer to the boy behind him. “Relax baby, Daddy’s gonna make you feel good.” He cooed, giving the tightened hole a few more licks with his flat tongue before wiggling it inside the enclosed heat, groaning in pleasure when he broke through the resistance. This time Link made an attempt to pull away but was held firmly in place by big, strong hands, forcing him to remain still as he was tongue fucked by the larger boy, leaving him with no other option other than to just lay there and take it for however long Rhett wanted. At one point the older boy had Link hold himself open as he licked and probed at the opening, rubbing his precum soaked cock in the process. Rhett was a Dom and was able to get off happily by just watching the reactions of his lover and having the satisfaction of knowing that he is the one doing this to Link. The sounds he is making is because of him and no one else. Not long after Link came was it Rhett’s turn. “Oh, fuck, baby!” Quickly Rhett sat on his knees, licking his lips, savoring his lover’s taste, his cum splattering Link’s asscheeks and well eaten hole. The blonde boy shivered when he saw the way his cum dribbled down from his boyfriend’s asshole, onto his balls and down the length of his cock. Tangling his fingers into the smaller one’s hair he yanked his head back, kissing him roughly, shoving his tongue deep into the other boy’s mouth.  
  
“Mmmmm..!”  
  
“Yeah, taste that baby? Good ain’t it? That taste is all you.” He said, smacking the tender flesh of his lover’s asscheek one more time. “I love you so much baby.”  
  
“ I-I love you too, Rhett.”

* * *

 Finally the day had come at last, the day that the two boys have been waiting for: Graduation. Since their town was small yet had two high schools the board of education held graduation on the same day but at two different times, having friends and family be able to attend both. Link’s school was to graduate first graduate. Rhett and Link’s mom got there  a lot earlier than most people, in order to get front row seats, right in front of where Link would be sitting. He felt bad for Link when he realized that only his mom and himself were the only two people who showed up to support him. He frowned thinking about later on when it would be his turn to graduate that not only Link, but both his parents, grandparents, and brother will be there. After a long list of people, Tyler’s name was called and it was obvious only to Rhett that Link was about to go into a full on panic attack at hearing the bully’s name. He was too busy concentrating on his blonde boyfriend and trying to calm his breathing to realize that Tyler had multiple stitches across his nose and a few in his head as well as quite a bit of swelling beneath both of his eyes. The entire audience went silent at the boy’s appearance, which only made Rhett snicker to himself, taking their silence as a round of applause. Eventually it was Link’s turn to be called and Rhett rose from his seat and began to cheer and whistle, loving the way his best friend blushed with embarrassment. This was a big day for the both of them, it meant so much more than getting a diploma, this was about getting the chance to break away from all the homophobia and start their life together the way they always promised each other they would.  
  
  
When Link walked off the stage Rhett quickly ran up to him and hugged him tightly. “Congratulations baby! Fuck, I’m so proud of you. We did it baby, we really fuckin’ did it!”

“Well, I did it. You still need to graduate later on tonight.” He snorted, nuzzling into the taller boy’s embrace, unaware of the glare Rhett was giving Tyler as he held him tighter in his arms. Without breaking contact with the bully, Rhett placed a kiss onto the side of Link’s head and smirked as the other boy walked away with a noticeable limp.   
  
Later that night when it was Rhett’s turn to graduate. Link arrived over a half hour early so he too was able to get a seat right in front of the stage. Rhett’s family arrived roughly around the same time for the same reason but after his mother saw that Link was sitting in the front row she decided to sit a row behind. The dark haired boy was able to feel the woman's stare on him the entire time. If it was any other night he would have been self conscious and intimidated but not tonight. Tonight was Rhett’s night and nothing in this world was going to make him miss it. She could hate him all she wanted because by August Rett will no longer be living under her roof and will be far away from her religious hatred.

  
After awhile Link became restless, hoping that the next name would be Rhett’s and always ended up disappointed when it wasn’t. _They already did the M’s why wasn’t he called?_ He was confused, he was able to see his boyfriend in the row of graduates yet he didn’t look upset that his name wasn’t called. It wasn’t until the head of the football team made his speech that he realized that Rhett, being the star basketball player for the school will most likely have to do the same.   
  
When Link saw the tall blonde boy begin to rise from his seat his heart felt his heart beat faster. Rhett stepped to the podium and began to speak, locking eyes with Link, only looking away for a moment when he had to glance down at his papers in front of him.     
  
The tall blonde boy cleared his throat. “I haven’t spent much time here but I want to thank each and every senior class student for makin’ me feel right at home. I want to thank Mr. Kenly for allowing me to be apart of the school’s basketball team, it was a very positive experience. Also for my teachers, for being my mentors and teaching me life lessons that I will not only carry with me through college but for the rest of my life as well. You have changed me for the better, and for that I am truly thankful. But I must say, that none of my success would have been possible if it wasn’t for my best friend, Link Neal. Through everything, he has always supported and encouraged me. He had faith in me when I couldn’t find faith in myself. I wouldn’t  be where I am today if it wasn’t for him. Thank you, for never giving up on me, for never leaving my side when you had more than enough reason to walk away.” He took a deep breath and stared passionately into the bright, blue eyes that he loved ever so much. “Link Neal, you are not only my best friend, but my boyfriend as well, and I love you in such a way that I cannot express with words. I want you to be by my side forever. So with that I have to ask, Link, will you marry me?”   



	7. Confession

Suddenly, Link felt everyone staring at him, judging him. The room began to spin and he couldn’t breath. He needed air, he needed to get out of this place. He ran down the aisle and towards the exit as fast as his legs could carry him. He was in too much of a panic to hear Rhett’s voice calling out for him or to realize the fact that he was being followed by the larger boy. It wasn’t until Link reached the school’s parking lot that Rhett was able to catch up with him, grabbing his boyfriend by the arm.  
  
“Link! Just wait a minute and talk to me. Why are you crying baby? Isn’t this what you wanted, for us to be together?” Gently, he cupped the smaller boy’s face, wiping away the tears as he did so.  
  
Link tried to pull away but his arm was held in a firm grip. “Rhett, let me go!” He shouted.  
  
“No. Not till you tell me what’s wrong.” He pulled the dark haired boy closer to him. “Please…”  
  
The smaller boy looked away. “‘C-cause we can’t! We’re both men, this is ridiculous to think that we could ever be together! It’s unnatural to love another man, we are so stupid to think that this could possibly work.” He held onto Rhett’s shirt and cried.  
  
“You...Are you saying you don’t want to be with me Link?” The words came out slow, fearing that he already knew the answer but knew he wouldn’t be able to hear it with his own ears. This was supposed to be the best moment of their lives up to this point and yet Rhett watched it all crash down around him in slow motion.  


The smaller boy shook his head. “That’s not what I’m sayin’. I’m sayin’ you deserve so much more than me. I’m a guy and I’m ‘damaged goods’. You don’t want me Rhett, honestly. Not when a girl can give you so much more than I ever could. She can give you children and you wouldn’t have to deal with any of the bullshit from your mother. It’ll be easier for you, so please.” Link’s words broke his own heart. He wanted to be with Rhett but he also wanted what was best for his boyfriend as well, even if that meant not being with him.  
  
“Baby…” Rhett began, holding both of Link’s trembling hands as he lowered himself onto one knee, making the two of them almost eye level. “Baby, I love you. I have never been more sure or passionate about anything else in my entire life. I don’t care that you’re a guy or if this is ‘wrong’. I don’t care what my mom has to say about it or anyone for that matter. Whenever I picture my last days, my last moments of life, I always picture it with you by my bedside, holding my hand with me telling you that everything is going to be okay because even after I’m gone I’m still always gonna be with you, Bo. This here,"  Rhett brushed his thumb over the promise ring he gave Link a long time ago. “Was the promise I made to you, saying that I’d come back to marry you one day. And this right here,” The blonde boy reached under his graduation gown and into his pocket to pull out a small back box, opening it to show Link the engagement ring. “Is proof that I am true to my word. Link, I love you baby and I am more than willing to stand up to my mom, Heaven or Hell if it means I get to call you mine for the rest of my life. You’re the only one that I ever cared to make happy. We had this planned for years, don’t let our dream die just ‘cause of what this town has to say.” Rhett took the ring out of it’s box and slipped it on Link’s finger, kissing his hand after he did so. “Marry me because it’s what you truly want to do. Not some girl because that’s what's expected of you. For once, put aside your concerns for everyone else’s feelings and just focus on your own. What do you want to do?” He stared into the bloodshot, puffy blue eyes, finding them just as beautiful as he’s always have.  
  
Link nodded and hugged the kneeling man, crying what was now, tears of joy into Rhett’s shoulder. “Yes, I-I want to say yes. I’ll marry you. I want to marry you Rhett. I’ll be your wife, or your husband, anything you want me to be.”  
  
The tall blonde boy rose to his feet with the smaller boy still wrapped in his arms. He too, had tears in his eyes at the overwhelming joy. 

Rhett kissed his boyfriend passionately, one hand on his face and the other secured tightly around the thin waist. “You make me the happiest man alive baby, I swear.” He whispered, kissing Link’s ear as his hot breath trickled down his neck, causing him to shiver, a soft moan escaping his lips.    
  
Link looked past Rhett and saw all of the graduates and their families begin to exit the building. Within moments he spotted Rhett’s mother, looking around, scanning the crowd for her son. She didn’t seem happy. “Rhett, your mom….” Stepping back and putting both his hands into his jean pockets, Link nodded his head in her direction. “I should go. Tonight’s a special night for you, I don’t want to ruin it by her seeing me talkin’ with ya.” He bit his lip, feeling as if they were in some kind of modern day Romeo and Juliet retelling. _”Oh Gosh, please don’t let it end the same way.”_  He prayed to a God that he no longer believes in.   
  
Rhett frowned but nodded kissing Link’s ring finger one more time. “Tonight is only special because of you baby.”    
  
Link watched from afar as his boyfriend walked back to his rather large family, watching as they all hugged and congratulated him. He turned away and began his walk home before he was able to see Rhett’s mom refuse to hug her son. Rhett had a big, supportive family and at times Link was a bit jealous. He liked to think that his father would have reacted with the same amount of pride and joy that all the other fathers had while they watched their children graduate. “Probably not.” He muttered to himself, kicking rocks in order to keep himself entertained on the way home. Link used to spend every other weekend with his dad as part of the visitation rights agreement. He sat on his porch steps and watched the sun dye the sky red as it set, smiling to himself as he recalled those childhood memories. Reverting back to a time when the world seemed so safe and colorful. Nothing bad could ever happen to you because bad things didn’t exist. A time when there were no worries, no stress, no depression or anxiety. A time when he believed the lie that a parent’s love is unconditional… 

 

Link remembers that day well. His dad would allow Rhett to spend the weekend at his house. It made his son happy and kept him from being bored. After awhile it just went without saying, when he would go to pick up his son for the weekend, there was Rhett right besides him. This went on for awhile until one night the older man walked into the room that his son would use when he spent time with him and caught the two young boys kissing each other. They were prepubescent and inexperienced so the kisses were innocent and soft, unlike the sloppy, rough ones they give each other now. Link’s father wasn’t sure what infuriated him more, the fact that he son was kissing another boy, or that his son appeared to be the ‘girl’ in the relationship. The smell of whiskey rolled into the younger one’s bedroom like a dark storm cloud over the ocean. In front of the two boys the older man undid his belt and folded it in half, telling Rhett to run on home, and that he was not welcomed anymore. The blonde boy didn’t even make it to the front door before he heard Link’s screams and pleads for help being muffled by the sounds of leather colliding with his soft flesh. They were in the 3rd grade when this incident occurred, Rhett had not yet grown into the large,intimidating figure that he is today. He was scared and weak and to this day he hates himself for leaving Link alone to get beat. He knew Link’s father was aggressive towards his son, especially when he’s been drinking, yet he still ran, like a coward. The worse part about it was Rhett never told anyone about what had just happened. He came home that night and didn’t speak word about it. Over the course of a few months Link’s father eventually got his visitation rights revoked due to the smaller boy being seen with large, bloody welts on his skin and with no explanation as to what they were from. Though the answer was obvious. Every time he would return from his father’s house, there would be fresh markings.    
  
The dark haired boy looked down at his pants and noticed that he was crying. The sun had officially set long ago and the neighborhood was quiet. _How long was I out here for?_   He thought to himself. Quickly, he lifted himself from the steps and went inside where his mother greeted him with.    
  
“Hey hun! I missed ya. How’d everythin’ go tonight?” The older woman smiled. Link sighed. It was time to tell his mother. He was engaged now, he had to tell her.    
  
“Mom, we need to talk.” He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. After all these years, he was going to come out to his mom.    
  
“Sure, what’s on ya mind sweetie?” She asked, sitting at the kitchen table.    
  
“It’s ‘bout Rhett and I.” He waited for a reaction and immediately saw his mother frown.   
  
“Oh no, did the two of you get into a fight?” She sounded so worried.   
  
“No, no...Nothin’ like that. We um…” He took a deep breath and his chest tightened with guilt. He knew he shouldn’t unload everything on her at once but he knew if he didn’t then he’d never do it. She was his mother and whether she decided to love him or hate him afterwards she still had the right to know. “Since, I don’t know, 2nd, maybe 3rd grade Rhett and I liked each other.”   
  
“And the sky’s blue! Boy, tell me somethin’ I don’t know.” She laughed and for a moment it made all Link’s worries melt away until he realized that his mother was completely misunderstanding him.    
  
“No mom. Since grade school Rhett and I _liked_  each other. When we were alone we’d kiss and stuff. Ya know, stuff boys do with girls.” There was silence, he couldn’t bring himself to look at his mother, afraid of what he might see. Anger? Disgust? Tears? He played with his engagement ring, trying to calm his nerves so he could continue.”Our relationship lasted all the way up till now. I haven’t been hiding a girl from ya mom, I just ain’t never had one. We’re serious about each other, I love him and he loves me. Um, i-in fact, tonight, at his graduation he was makin’ his speech and he proposed to me. A-And I said yes.” The silence lingered on for minutes.    
  
“How do you know this? Surely you two haven’t _**done**_  anyhtin’ ,right Charles?” Link didn’t answer. He hated lying to his mother and knew that the question was a double edged sword. If he said ‘yes’ then he would be admitting to his mom that he was no longer a virgin like how she thought and if he said ‘no’ then he would be hit with questions such as, _“Well how do you really know? It’s a faze. You won’t like it, it’s not for you.” “You haven’t done it ‘cause you’re not really gay, just confused.”_     
  
“He asked you to marry him and you said yes.” She repeated the words slowly as if he was trying to process what she was hearing.    
  
“Yes. This ring here.” He pointed to the first ring Rhett ever gave him. “Is the promise ring he gave me. Promising to marry me one day and that we’ll have a life of our own. A better, happier one. And this. “He pointed to the newer ring. “Is the engagement ring he gave me. We’re young but he cares about me. You don’t know the things he’s went through just for me.” Link stated, referring to their night shared in the lavish hotel, getting revenge on Tyler for hurting him, and for being willing to go against his mom’s wishes just to see him. “I know you may be unhappy with me but you’re all the family I have and I need you. I need to know that you’re going to love me and be there for me. Without you I have no one other than Rhett. Please, the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life is this: coming out to you. Please, don’t leave me alone on this, I need you mom...I need you.” His voice cracked and his eyes burned with tears.   
  
“I’m going to bed, Charles. Dinner’s in the fridge.” She didn’t sound or look upset but Link knew she was. She never went to bed without telling him that she loved him or saying ‘goodnight’. Once he heard her bedroom door close he slumped in his chair. He felt like a huge burden was lifted off his chest but at the same time he felt even worse than before, regretting his decision to tell his mother in the first place.    
  


* * *

  
  
“You know, I’m not very amused by that stunt you pulled at graduation, Rhett.” The older women spat. “What, was that your end-of-the-year prank or somethin’?”   
  
“Prank?” Rhett asked, dumbfounded by his mother’s choice of words.   
  
“That’s right, you heard me. Do you really think jokes like that are funny?” She put her hands on her hips.  
  
“The only joke around here is you.” No longer was Rhett going to hold back. He realized that when he refused to tell his mom he was gay when she was bashing Link for his sexuality it was just like the time his best friend was beat and he did nothing but run away. All their lives they loved each other and all their lives Link has been the one who was abused because of it. But not anymore. He loved the younger boy too much to stand by and let things continue like this. Link was a good person. He would sometimes forget to hand in homework, throw small rocks off of rooftops, and go off-roading, but he never hurt anyone. If anyone deserved to be happy it was him and Rhett knew that. No more hiding. No more lying. He wasn’t scared anymore, he was ready to be the man that Link deserved. “ **I’m gay!** And Link and I are in love. We’ve always have been. That ‘stunt’ I pulled at graduation was all legit. I really did ask him to marry me and the ring I gave him was real. And ya know what, mom? He said ‘yes’. “   
  
“Rhett James McLaughlin! I raised you better than this! I told you specifically **not**  to associate yourself with that disease ridden freak!”  
  
“Oh trust me, he ain’t diseased. I would of had somethin’ by now if he was. And  you’re right mom, Link is a _freak_. I know that ‘cause I’ve been in bed with him. He’s shown me all the nasty things he can do.” Rhett smirked, loving the way his mother became flushed with a cocktail of embarrassment and anger.

  
“I hope that faggot is worth going to Hell for!” She screamed, slamming her hand onto the table. Rhett had never seen his mom so angry he was amazed but not scared.    
  
“If loving someone and making consensual love to them is the worse sin that I have commented in your eyes or in the eyes of God then I think I’m doin’ pretty damn good. Link and I are happy with each other whether that be right or wrong, we don’t care. If it truly is a sin then let the two of us deal with it when the time comes. I will gladly stand before God and confess my love for Link!” Rhett was proud of himself. None of what he said was scripted or thought out ahead of time. The words just flowed and it proved to him that what he felt for his best friend was everlasting. Here he was, willingly throwing away a life long relationship with his own mother in order to be with the man he held dear. He looked at his mother, her emerald colored eyes seeming a lot darker than they normally are. He stood up straight and cleared his throat, speaking in a calming tone, no longer trying to fight. “Obviously you’ve never truly been in love because if you have then you’d understand the desire to go to the ends of the Earth for the one you love. Link and I plan to get married mom, I love him and I’d do anything for him. I know the Bible says our relationship is a sin but I still thought you’d be happy for me. I found someone who makes me happy and who loves me. I found the person that you always told me to look for and now, just because that person happens to be male, it’s suddenly not good enough for you?” 

  
“It’s disgusting. You’re disgusting! I want you out of my house! I will not allow a fag to live under my roof, committing sin! Grab whatever it is that you need and get out! The last thing I ever want to do is to see you again." As far as I am concerned I only have one son and his name is Cole.” 


	8. Tell Me It Will Be Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few hints about Rhett's abusive behavior towards Link that foreshadows things to come. 
> 
> The "voice" that Rhett hears is his guilt/ego and not actual voices.

It was past midnight when Rhett finally packed all his things. He looked back, taking a final glance at his childhood bedroom before shutting off the light and closing the door one last time. All of his trophies that he only won so that he can impress Link with now sat abandoned on his shelves. All the proof that he was ever an outstanding athlete was now being left behind. His trophies, his jersey, his basketball...All things he loved but could not bring with him. He soon realized that on this journey of starting a new life with Link he would have to leave behind everything and everyone he loves. If that was the price for true happiness and acceptance then he was more than willing to pay. He loved Link more than he loved anything that he was leaving behind.  
  
“Well, I’m going.” He told his mother as he dropped his duffle bag by the front door expecting her to atleast give him one final goodbye hug.  
  
“Okay, sounds good. I’ll make sure to tell your father what happened when he gets home from the night shift.” She crossed her arms, making it clear to the tall boy that he was not going to receive any affection for his mother. He only nodded, opening the front door, he picked up his bag from the floor and that was it. He was gone.  
  
Rhett knew this day would come but he never expected it to hurt this bad. Link was a lot more sensitive than he was, he hoped and prayed that things would turn out differently for him. His father was abusive, his step dad left him too, and the last of his grandparents passed last year. Other than Rhett and his mom, Link had no one. He walked and walked in the warm North Carolina summer air until he reached a familiar house. Taking a deep breath he walked up the concrete path, reaching the front door. He bit his lip and rang the doorbell but quickly regretted it when he realized just how late it truly was. Rhett turn to leave until he heard the door open behind him.  
  
“Oh, hey Cole. Sorry, did I wake ya?” This was his older brother, someone he grew up with all his life, why was he so nervous all of a sudden?  
  
Rhett’s older brother stepped aside, allowing Rhett to come in. “Nah, I’ve been up watchin’ wrestling. So what’s up? What brings you around here so late?”  
  
Maybe this was a bad idea. Yeah, Cole is my brother but my mom is well, _**my mom**_ _and she still kicked me out. What stops him from doing the same?_  
  
  
“Um, M-Mom...She um…”  
  
“She kicked you out ‘cause you proposed to Link at graduation right? And you got no where else to go?” The larger man asked with a know-it-all smirk on his face.  
  
“Yeah...Sorry I shouldn’t have come, I’ll let myself out.”  
  
“Don’t sweat it. Kick back, relax, let me grab you a beer.” Cole handed Rhett the cold beverage and sat besides him on the couch. “Yeah, I figured that’s what was gonna happen.”  
  
“That’s not even the half of it.” The blonde boy started. "I told her that she was a joke and when she called Link a freak I told her that she doesn’t know how freaky he can get.” Rhett blushed at the realization that he just admitted to his older brother that he and Link have kinky sex. There was silence, he began to panic. _Damnnit! If he wasn’t gonna kick me out then he sure is now. Fuck, Link is right, I am stupid. Shit, shit, shit, sh-_  His thoughts were stopped by the loud roar of laughter that filled the small living room. Soon, he too began to join in, coming to find that laughing lessened his stress. That’s one of the reasons why he loved Link so much. No matter what the two of them were talking about or doing, no matter how serious of a situation the two boys found themselves in, Link was always able to make Rhett laugh.  
  
The laughter turned into pants as the two men tried to catch their breaths, Cole wiping tears from his eyes. “Dang, you must really love Link. I don’t think I ever heard you talk back to Mom.”  
  
“Wait, you don’t find me disgusting? You’re not ashamed?” Rhett was shocked.  
  
Cole took another sip of his beer. “It ain’t my thing but...” He shrugged. “I sorta get it. You love Link the same way I love my girl. The Bible says it’s a sin but casting judgment is also a sin. Let’s put it this way, if God was here now who would he claim to be the bigger sinner? You, for sharing His love even if it happens to be with another guy, or a women who not only judges others but will disown her own flesh and blood? Your relationship with Link is just like mine except when it comes to sex. And it's no one’s business what you two do behind closed doors. But let me ask ya somethin’. When you two _do_  it, it's consensual right? Ya never force him or coax him into doing something he ain’t comfortable with?”  
  
“Oh God, no, never.” Rhett’s reply was quick. He didn’t even have to think about it. If he even attempted to do something that Link was even a little uncomfortable with, Rhett would classify himself in the same category as Tyler.  
  
“Good.” Cole didn’t seem surprised. He knew his brother’s gentle nature and how much he cared for his best friend but he still had to ask. “Ya never hurt him right? No matter what, I don’t care if he cheats on you or whatever, you do not raise a hand to him. Got me?”  
  
Rhett only nodded, feeling too guilty to speak. Link managed to put some makeup on his bruises for graduation, making the marks practically invisible but that didn’t mean they weren’t there. Underneath all that liquid and powdered foundation lied the ugly truth that Rhett had hit him, multiple times out of anger. After the two of them had a couple more beers they headed to the spare room that Cole would sometimes workout in and began to inflate a blowup mattress.  
  
The entire night Rhett tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He was physically comfortable but he couldn’t get his mind relaxed enough for him to fall asleep. The truth was, that he was scared of what the future held for the two of them. _What if Link thinks this is all too much to handle and ends it? What if I can’t keep him happy?_  Thoughts like theses and many more like them danced around in his mind. Rhett didn’t remember ever getting tired or even falling asleep but he must have because he was waking up with a yawn. He wasn’t surprised when he awoke to an empty house, Cole had already left for work. Stumbling to the bathroom, the blonde boy stripped himself of his clothing and stepped into the shower, letting out with a soft, relaxed groan as the hot water pelted his sore muscles.  As he washed his body he couldn’t help but stroke his hardening cock, picturing Link on his knees, gagging as he tried to take the full length into his mouth in order to make Rhett happy. The way Link’s small hands would be on Rhett’s thighs as he tried to balance himself as he sucked on the large member. He allowed himself to moan without any restrictions as he now pictured Link with his bare chest pressed against the tile wall with his legs spread, showing off his tight, little pink entrance, just begging to be fucked. He loves the image of his boyfriend backing himself into Rhett’s cock, fucking him, using himlike a sex object, like one of those dildos that has the suction cups on the bottom. He had to make a mental note to get Link one of them at some point.  
  
Once the blonde boy was done with his shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. Usually he would have gotten dressed first but he liked to imagine that this is how things will be when he and Link are together, not having to worry about covering himself up, because after all, Link _is_  his future husband. He poured himself a bowl of Mini Wheats and smiled at the thought of spoon feeding his boyfriend his favor cereal as they cuddled together on the couch. Rhett’s smile quickly turned into a frown, wondering if Link was okay or was he kicked out too? If so, where could he go, the bus terminal? A park? _Oh fuck, what if something happened to him, like another Tyler?_  The tall boy didn't even bother to finish his breakfast. He dressed himself in whatever was laying at the  top of his gym bag. He was thankful for Cole living even closer to Link, making the jog all the less strenuous. By this time in the morning, the younger boy’s mom should have left by now but Rhett stayed on the opposite side of the sidewalk just to be safe. From his angle he would be able to spot the women’s car before she could spot him. As expected, the driveway was empty. Pulling out his spare key, Rhett entered the Neal residence, praying that his boyfriend still lived there. He could practically hear his heart beating from within his chest as he pushed the smaller boy’s bedroom door open.  
  
All his fear and panic subsided when he saw his boyfriend fast asleep in his bed. “Link?” He whispered, wanting to wake the boy but at the same time wanting to let him sleep. Little did Rhett know that Link had also spent the night awake, plagued with anxiety and had only fallen asleep a few hours ago. Quietly, the tall, blonde boy toed off his shoes, sticking his socks into one another before removing his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxer briefs. He climbed into the dark haired boy’s bed, gently wrapping his arms around his lover, pulling him close so that Link’s back rested against Rhett’s bare chest. “I love you baby.” The older boy whispered, kissing his best friend’s neck.  
  
“Mmmmmm….” Link could hear Rhett’s voice and feel the tingling sensation of the man’s facial hair brushing against his sensitive skin but he was too tired to respond. Rhett lied awake, stroking dark locks as the love of his life slept beside him. Just being able to be this close to the one he loved meant the world to Rhett. No kissing, no sex, nothing had to be happening in order to make him happy as long as Link was by his side. As the boy slept soundly, Rhett allowed his mind to pretend that the two of them lived in their own house and this is what his mornings would consist of, waking up next to this beautiful human that he calls a lover. He couldn’t wait to be able to kiss him, hold him, spank him, fuck him, do everything and anything to his best friend without fear of someone else hearing or seeing their sinister actions.

Once the smaller boy awoke the light, ‘morning’ kisses turned into breathy ones, that somehow turned into Rhett hovering over him, fucking him mercilessly. He had never been so rough with his lover before but Link wasn’t indicating that he was in any pain so he kept going, each thrust harder than the last. He needed a stress reliever and Link’s tight ass was the perfect candidate for the job. He was so scared of losing the person he cared for most. He needed to know that Link was his and only his. He needed to know that the two of them were alive and that the smaller boy hadn’t given up on their lifelong dream.The tall boy pulled out of his trembling lover, only to force Link onto his stomach where Rhett slid his cock back into the already stretched ass, abusing it further without any warning. Link knew what his best friend was doing and allowed him to use his body however the older boy wanted. He had cum a while ago,so now he just laid there and took it, offering himself to his boyfriend, allowing him to use his backside like a cheaply paid whore.

  
Coming down from his orgasm, Rhett held the sweaty boy in his arms, kissing the back of his neck, licking his damp lips, tasting the younger one’s salty sweat. If it had been anyone else then Rhett would have found the taste repulsive but not if it was Link’s. “I love you so much.” He looked at the finger imprints he left in the milky white skin, bringing him back to the moment when he saw the same exact bruises that were left by another man. The blonde boy wasn’t sure if he felt guilty for leaving a copy of Tyler’s marks on someone so innocent or a sense of pride and dominance to know that _he_ is the one to cause them this time.  _What is your problem man, seems like all ya do now is leave marks on him. Don’t try and bullshit yourself sayin’ it from good sex. You got mad and struck him, you got stressed and fucked him. Both times you left his skin purple and sore. What are ya gonna do when he finally decides to leave your abusive ass? Hit him again? Or why don’t you try choking him, see how that works._ The voice inside Rhett’s head mocked. He knew he should listen to the voice, and that it was telling him this for a reason but instead he pushed the thoughts out of his head, ignoring them, like how he’s been doing for awhile now.  
  
“I-I love you too.” The smaller boy turned onto his side, his legs were numb while the rest of his body throbbed in pain. He fought to catch his breath, staring into Rhett’s green eyes he found it that much easier to relax,pulling the larger boy closer to him for a passionate yet soft kiss, allowing his boyfriend to place his body weight onto him. Link’s small hands found their way to the chiseled face that was coated with dirty blonde strands. Each of Rhett’s muscularly sculpted arms rested on either side of the smaller teen’s head as they continued to share gentle kisses.  
  
_Just look at the way he’s lookin’ at you! There's no way Link would ever leave you, he loves you too much. You learned your lesson anyways, you’d never lay a hand on him again._  
  
“What did your mom say when you got home?”  
  
Rhett saw the fear in Link’s bright blue eyes. “Not much.” He was the macho one in the relationship, the breadwinner, the ‘husband’ , he couldn’t allow his fiance to worry anymore than he already was. “I’m stayin’ with my Bro for a little while. Ya know, givin’ my Ma some breathin’ room so she can calm down.” He ended his lie with a fake laugh.  
  
Link frowned. “She was really that upset…?”  
  
“What? No, babe, I just told you that sh-”  
  
“Don’t lie to me McLaughlin.” The smaller boy’s voice was strict and assertive, something that was very rare.  
  
Rhett sighed. “Okay, I’m sorry. I forgot you know me better than anyone, there's no way I could fool you.” He kissed his boyfriend on the tip of his nose, laughing as Link scrunched up his face as if he was grossed out. “My mom told me that it was best for me to leave and I agreed. It would have been too awkward if I stayed anyway, besides, college starts in about two months and we’re roomin’ there so it's not that bad. “What about you?”  
  
The whole expression on Link’s face changed as well as his demeanor. “She...Honestly, I’m not sure. I think she’s okay with it, just a shock, ya know?”  
  
The older boy nodded. “Probably was the last thing she was expectin’. Give her time, she’ll come around.” 

* * *

  
  
It was only a few weeks into the summer and both boys began their new seasonal jobs. Cole was able to get Rhett a job in construction, building a whole new retirement complex from the ground up. It was hard labor, and after the first week the boy’s skin had turned from fair to a golden brown tan that suited him perfectly. He spent the day surrounded by ear piercing noises and each night came home absolutely filthy but he was making more money than he ever thought imaginable. Link, on the other hand didn’t make as much as Rhett but Rhett liked it that way. It made him feel like he was the provider in their relationship. The younger boy found employment on his own and worked at the town’s only ice cream shop. When he first told his boyfriend about the job he was laughed at but Link knew what he was doing: Spending his summer indoors with an airconditioner, while eating free ice cream, and got paid for it too! A lot of girls from neighboring towns spent their summers in Buies Creek so they had no idea who Link was other than him being ‘that cute guy that works at the ice cream shop’; so none of them knew about the graduation incident. All the girls found him adorable between his lopsided smile and his shyness and would often times leave him big tips, accompanied with a piece of ripped paper with their phone numbers on it. The more they flirted, the shyer he got, the cuter he became. Of course he never called any of them, but that didn’t stop them from coming back and bringing their friends. They would talk to him and knew his name as if they have been friends for years yet Link only knew them by face. Even the elderly found him to be adorable, always tasing him, asking if he had a girlfriend and why wasn’t he married already.  
  
When Link made his work schedule he timed his lunch breaks to coincide with Rhett’s so that way he could drop off cold milkshakes to his hard working man. Rhett only worked Monday through Friday yet Link worked weekdays and sometimes weekends. On those days, Rhett would stop by, acting as a customer, he would order something and sit at one of the tables until Link’s shift was over. The young boy never charged his boyfriend, instead he would wait till the shop was empty and have the larger man pay with kisses instead.

“It’s almost that time babe, when we pack up everythin’ and leave this place behind.” Rhett said with excitement and certainty. “You as excited as I am?”    
  
The younger of the two hesitated for a moment. “I’m anxious. I’m excited because this is what we always wanted but...This is all I ever knew.” Referring to the town and the people in it. “B-But if you’re with me, what could go wrong?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link, don't you know that you're never supposed to ask what could go wrong!? 
> 
> Thank you for reading and sticking around this long! I'm sorry this story is so long :( I promise I won't drag it out forever. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated it lets me know if you like it or not and if I should continue writing.


	9. Saying Goodbye Is Never Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I created a new Ship...Woops.
> 
> Part of what Link says to his mom I took from Bria & Crissy's song: Take Me Or Leave Me.
> 
> Also the "home" that Link refers to is the dorm that they share.

_Today was the day. The day Rhett and Link said their final goodbyes to their friends and family, knowing that they won’t be returning to their hometown any time soon, if ever. The only way Rhett would ever come back here is if Link wanted to spend the holidays with his mom. Other than that, the two boys will become nothing more than a memory to the people closest to them. Rhett longed to leave the small town of Buies Creek in his rear view mirror and after all theses years he was finally going to be able to._  
  
Other than Cole, no other family member came to say their goodbyes to the blonde boy. But in all fairness, Rhett never told his parents the date in which he was leaving for college. He knew that if he did, it wouldn’t have made a difference, they most likely wouldn’t have came anyway. He wasn't upset, he felt there was no need to be because his parents didn’t die, only the relationship he had with them did.  
  
“Ready to go?” Cole asked, getting in the driver’s seat of his truck. Rhett tossed his bags into the truck's bed and got in the passenger’s seat, driving in the direction of Link’s house. “You two are goin’ to be alone most of the time and I want you to keep your hands off him.”  
  
Rhett rolled his eyes and laughed. “Yes, mom. No sex before marriage, I get it.” He snorted.  
  
“That ain’t what I’m talkin’ ‘bout Rhett. I’m sayin’ don’t you dare hurt him cause you’re havin’ one of your shit fits. I don’t know if you think you have the right to do so or you're drunk on control but don’t ever let me find out that you hit him ‘cause I **will**  come down there. And trust me, it’ll be the last thing you ever do. Remember, all Link has to do is sign his name on the dotted line and he gets a new roommate, it’s that simple.” Cole never took his eyes off the road but he didn’t need to in order to strike fear into Rhett’s core. Even though Cole is his brother he knew that the older man’s words were anything but empty threats. He wasn’t sure why but growing up Cole always seemed to defend Link.  


_** -Flash Back- ** _

Cole was the only one home when the doorbell rang. He wasn’t expecting anyone but figured it was the next door neighbor who knew he was home so he had no choice but to answer it. “Oh, hey Link.” The larger boy said with a smile. “Rhett ain’t here but you can come in and wait for him.” He turned and walked back to the couch, knowing that the smaller boy would follow. Link was part of the family, he was always allowed over no matter what time of day. The two sat in silence and it wasn’t long till Cole noticed how tense the boy was, his hands on his lap with his knees tightly together, staring at the ground. He laughed to himself. _Even after all this time he’s still so nervous. How cute_. “Why don’t we go up to my room and play some videogames to pass the time till Rhett gets back.” Link only nodded and followed, Cole was so nice to him, sometimes nicer than Rhett was, but that still didn’t stop him from feeling shy around him.  
  
The two of them sat on Cole’s bed as they played. “Link, have you ever kiss anyone?”  
  
The young boy’s face turned a dark shade of red. He had in fact already had his first kiss, with Rhett but he could never tell Cole that. The kiss was out of pure curiosity, neither boy had stronger feelings that just friends at that time. “N-No…” Immediately he felt guilty for lying, it was something that he was never good at. 

Looking up the television screen Link noticed the game was paused.  
  
“Want me to teach you?” His placed his controller to the side of him and moved closer to Link. His voice was soft and intoxicating to the younger boy. It was the security and comfort that he had always craved yet never received. When Link didn’t recoil Cole took that as permission to move forward, placing both hands on the bed on either side of the younger one. Tilting his head to one side he gently pressed his lips to the other's. Balancing his weight on one arm, he brought his free hand up to cup the boy’s cheek, slowly deepening the kiss, only breaking when the two of them needed to breath. Cole expressed a toothy grin when he saw Link’s face flushed and his eyes glossy. “Lean back, baby.” The pet name made Link whimper as he did what he was told. Cole crawled on top of his brother’s best friend, leaning down to kiss him again, smiling into the kiss when he felt Link’s arm wrap around his neck, forcing their lips together even more. Their kissing went on for a few more minutes until they heard Rhett’s voice calling for them from the living room. The two boys got up and fixed themselves to avoid suspicion before joining Rhett.  
  
Eventually, being kissed by Rhett’s older brother became part of his daily routine. Whenever Rhett stepped out of the room to use the bathroom or to run to the store, Cole would take Link in his arms and attack the boy’s mouth with his own. The two of them always shared this special bond but Link wasn't sure if he could call it love or lust. He knew Rhett a lot longer and was closer to him, it was only natural to be drawn to his lifelong friend. When Rhett and Link became a couple, Cole kept his distance to keep the younger boy from feeling guilty or emotionally torn. Despite his heart being broken he swore to himself that he’d always be there for Link even if it had to be from afar.  
  
_**-End Flashback-**_

"I'm gettin' real sick and tired of you thinkin' I'm something that I'm not. " Rhett spit back.

 

Cole slammed on the brakes, sending Rhett through the windshield if he wasn't wearing his seat belt. “You’re kiddin’ right?” He studied his brother’s eyes to see if Rhett was actually serious. “Man, I saw the number ya did on Link.” He gripped the steering wheel, the mental image of the boy’s bruised face burned into his memory.  
  
“W-Wait, he told you?” Rhett’s eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
Cole hit the steering wheel. “No, worse.”  
  
“Worse…?”  
  
“He covered for you. Said he fell or some shit like that. On my way home that night I saw him sittin’ on the curb cryin’ and that’s when I saw the bruises. He tried to hide it with makeup but that stuff aint waterproof. I’m serious Rhett, you hurt him in any way I will come after you.” The rest of the ride the two siblings sat in silence until they reached the Neal house.  
  
“I-I’m gonna go get him. Help him with his bags.” The blonde boy exited the truck before the older man could make any comments. Walking up the path he could feel his brother’s eyes burning holes in the back of him. After a few knocks Link answered the door. “Ready to go babe?”   
  
“Y-Yeah, I just need to say goodbye. Please, come in, I can’t do this alone.” Rhett nodded, he could already see the tears in his boyfriend’s eyes. The two of them walked to the living room where his mother was. “Mom? I-I’m leaving now, okay?” The older women was silent. “Please mom, say something.” He pleaded.  
  
“I’m disappointed in you Charles. Though I suppose it’s my fault, my expectations were too high. You know I sit up in bed at night wondering where I went wrong, I thought I raised you better than this.” she said, looking her son up and down. 

 

Rhett had to look away, if the women’s words were powerful enough to hurt him he couldn’t imagine how Link was feeling right now.  _You ungrateful bitch! Link planned on coming back just so he can see you and this is how you’re gonna treat him? Theses are the words you’re going to leave him with? THIS is your goodbye speech to your only son?_  He thought.

  
Link had tears in his eyes but refused to let them fall, he refused to give his mother the satisfaction of knowing that she broke him. The women he knew, the one that raised him, the one that he stayed up late, watching game shows with was gone. “Take me or leave me, either way I’m still your son. I’ll still make you proud.” Link turned and picked up his bag and walked to the door, Rhett following behind him with the other bag. Before closing the door for the last time, he turned back and looked his mother in the eye. “My love for you will never change. I just hope you feel the same.” he shut the door, knowing that this will be the last time that he’ll ever see her.   
  
“Are you okay, Link?” Rhett asked quietly, knowing that it was a stupid question.  
  
Link looked up at his childhood home, reminiscing on all the fond memories he had growing up there, he smiled. “Yeah, we had this planned for years. What she said to me...Only makes this easier. Now there's nothing holding me back.” The two best friends threw Link’s bags into the back of the truck before climbing in the front, Cole behind the wheel, Rhett in the middle and Link by the window,staring at the only home he ever lived in, mentally saying goodbye to the inanimate structure.  
  
“Ya know babe, if ya ever feelin’ homesick just say the word and we can always come back for a visit, aint no shame in that.” Rhett said, trying to comfort the dark haired who was obviously hurting but wouldn’t admit it.  
  
“Thank you Rhett, that’s really sweet of you but I’ll be okay. Can’t get homesick if there isn’t a home to go back to.” The drive to the university was a quiet one, not an awkward silence but rather somber. It wasn’t long before they arrived. Cole got out of the truck and retrieved Link’s bags, setting them gently onto the ground, leaving Rhett to get his own.  
  
“Thanks man, I really appreciate all that you’ve done for me.” The tall boy hugged his brother.  
  
“No problem,” Cole replied. Rhett watched as his brother held Link in his arms a lot longer than he should have. The older man tried to be quiet but the tall boy was able to hear everything that was being said. Cupping Link’s face into his hands, Cole put his forehead to the boy’s. “Listen, I’m only a phone call away, remember that. I don’t care what time it is, if you need me, call me. No matter how small the situation is I’ll be there. Don’t forget that okay?” The youngest boy nodded. “Good.” Cole kissed the top of Link’s head, the two of them unaware that Rhett was watching intently as the scene unfolded, his mouth hanging open.  
  
“Com’on Link, it’s time we get goin’.” Rhett’s voice was cold, and released a low growl when he saw his boyfriend hug his brother one more time before following the order he was given.  
  
The two unpacked in silence. Rhett so desperately wanted to asked about the moment shared between Cole and Link but didn’t; the younger boy has been through enough.

 

* * *

  
  
The school year had begun and already Link had made some new friends, unaware of the jealously that grew within his boyfriend for the other students. Link was _his_. He loved to see his boyfriend happy but he hated that _someone else_  was the cause of his happiness.  As time went on, Rhett became more and more possessive of his partner to the point Link no longer found it cute but instead felt fearful. It wasn’t until The older boy returned to his dorm late one night only to find Link in bed with another male student for him to completely lose his temper. Yet the only problem was...He wasn’t actually _in_ bed with anyone. Link was lying down on Rhett’s bed while the other man sat next to him, his back resting against the wall and his legs crossed. To make matters worse, he was only tutoring the smaller boy.  
  
“What the fuck is this? Heh, real cute, I leave for a few hours and you already have someone else hoppin’ in bed with ya? In _**my**_  bed no less.” he snarled. 

  
“Um, I-I think I’m just gonna go...I’ll see ya around, Link.” The other student said awkwardly as he slipped off the bed and walked past Rhett, avoiding eye contact.   


The dark haired boy only nodded in agreement but his eyes begged for him to stay. He seen that look in his boyfriend’s eyes once before and didn’t want to be left alone. But the other man didn’t notice Link’s plea for help, shutting the door behind him, leaving the two best friends alone together. “Rhett please…” He began but was cut off before he could explain any further when he felt the familiar pain of being smacked. Rhett grabbed his boyfriend's face, forcing Link to look at him, their faces only inches away from touching.   
  
“I don’t think you fully understand when I say that **I love you**.” He squeezed the younger one’s face, knowingly causing him pain. 

As a reflex, Link pushed back only enough to break the grip he had on him.   
  
“Then why do you treat me this way…?” It was a question that he longed to asked but never did.   
  
“Cause, I’m scared... I love you more than you could ever possibly imagine and I know that you’d have no problem findin’ someone new so...Everytime I see you with someone who isn’t me I get scared. I want you all to myself.” The tall man finally confessed.   
  
Link couldn’t find it in him to smile or to even blush at the sweet words he was hearing.  “And you think that by hitting me is going to make me want to stay with you? Rhett, I know you love me but you promised you wouldn’t hurt me anymore and within the first 10 seconds if you being home that's _exactly_ what you did. “ He wrapped his arms around him as if he was cold, or trying to protect himself. I know you only have eyes for me but it’s getting out of hand. I used to love the way you would be so protective but now you’re being out right controlling, just the other day I told you that I was going for a run and you told me ‘no’.” The tears fell, staining his reddened cheek. He loved the larger man, he had all the confidence in the world that their relationship would work out but he was getting so tired of the ever escalating abuse.   
  
“B-baby,please don’t cry. I’m so sorry. C’mere.” Rhett’s voice was now gentle as he held out his arms for his best friend and Link, like always, accepted the warm embrace.   


Link looked into Rhett’s beautiful green eyes that could put even Ireland to shame.  “I love you and I want to be with you but right now I just want some alone time.” Kissing the man of both his dreams and his nightmares he left, leaving Rhett alone for the night. The blonde man sat on his bed with his head in his hands, sobbing. Link left the college campus and walked to the nearby pay phone and punched in a few numbers. “Hey Cole, it’s me.”


	10. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so long! D: Please enjoy the shameless smut
> 
> *~*WARNING: EXTREME SMUT *~*
> 
> This isn't a poly, it's just a fun night ;D

Link’s wait for the older man was a lot shorter than expected. Knowing Cole, he most likely ran every red light and stop sign to get there. As soon as the brunette climbed into the truck his scent filled the vehicle, the perfect combination of what he would describe as vanilla and warm brown sugar.  


“You smell good, what do you use?” He felt awkward asking .but he just had to know, it was such an intoxicating fragrance. He didn’t see the flush on the smaller man’s face, as he was too busy watching the road ahead of him, making sure that arrived at his home safely.    
  
Link blushed, his cheeks turning a soft pink color. “I don’t use anything, I um haven’t shower yet today so…” He shrugged, chewing on his bottom lip, trying to hide the embarrassment. He felt so filthy admitting that he hadn’t showered at all that day yet had every intention to after his tutoring session but Rhett had to go and...

  
It sent chills up and down the older man’s spine to know that the smell that drove him wild was all natural and not some type of body spray or deodorant that anyone could buy. No, this was all original; one of a kind and he loved it. “So, what did my idiot of a brother do this time?” he asked with a sigh, turning onto his street and began to park.  
  
Link quickly glanced at himself in the rearview mirror, checking to see if Rhett left any evidence of domestic abuse, but to his surprise, there wasn’t any. _Okay, good_. He cleared his throat, preparing himself mentally for the untrue story he was about to tell to the person that he considered to be a very close friend. “Nothing, I just wanted to get out for a while.” Another lie in order to cover for Rhett’s outbursts...

 

Once settled, the two of them sat on Cole’s couch, the TV acting as background noise as they talked about Link’s school life, their jobs, anything and everything as long as Cole was able to keep Link’s attention on him. He forgot how good it felt to be alone with the younger man. Even the way Link opted for water when offered a beer he found to be adorable. _So innocent, why can’t you be mine?_  His smile never faded as he listened to Link talk about things that fascinated him. _How can anyone hurt you?_  
  
“May I refill this?” Link asked softly, raising his cup in reference.  
  
“Yeah of course, here let me do it for you.” Cole offered, reaching for the glass but Link pulled away.  
  
“No, it’s okay, I can do it. I’ll get you another beer while I’m up.” He collected the empty beer bottle and walked into the kitchen, taking the new alcoholic beverage out of the fridge. Link then ran the tap water till it got cold and filled his cup. Before he was able to turn around he felt familiar arms wrap around his torso, roaming all over his thin body, causing him to tremble.  
  
“Rhett doesn’t deserve you.” Cole whispered, his warm breath rolling down the younger one’s neck as he ever so gently tugged on the man’s ear with his teeth. “You deserve a real man, someone who can take care of you, someone who won’t hurt you. Someone like me.” He held Link’s chin up as he placed light kisses along his neck, breathing in his natural body odor. The way the dark haired man moaned in submission made the older man hungry for more.  
  
Link loved Rhett, he truly did, but kissing Cole brought him back to a simpler time when nothing truly matter. Closing his eyes he felt as if he was back in Cole’s childhood room, underneath the older boy without a care in the world, feverishly kissing each other, not knowing how much time they would have until the other blonde boy would return. He was reliving a time when he was considered ‘ _pure_ ’ in not only the eyes of the Lord but in the eyes of his mother as well. He moaned at the feel of the larger man’s tongue forcing its way into his mouth, exploring the unforgotten territory. Link knew what he was doing was wrong, and that even though Rhett had hit him, it didn’t justify his own actions. He hated himself for what he was doing but he loved the feeling of nostalgia it brought him, he was addicted, he couldn’t stop no matter how much he wanted to. Then, thought of how Rhett’s face looked the both times he thought he's been cheated on is what made him finally pull away. If he looked like that then, he could only imagine what the man’s face would look like if he found out that Link had actually cheated.  
  
“I’m going to g-go take a shower.” Link needed time alone to think and to calm his aching need for affection. _You’re engaged, dammit! Start actin’ like it, Neal!_  He shouted to himself.  
  
  
The large man just smiled. “Sure, the master bedroom has the better bathroom, take your time.” He kissed the brunette one last time before releasing him, licking his lips as he watched the thin hips swayed with each step he took. It wasn’t long after that the phone rang.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey Cole, um, any chance that Link is there with you? He and I...We uh, he said he wanted some alone time and I was just wondering if he’s there with you. I’m really worried about him and I don’t want him to be out alone and get hurt.” It was quite obvious that Rhett had been crying, the worry in his voice took Cole by surprise.  
  
“Yeah, he’s here.” Cole clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, looking back in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
“Oh thank God.” He sighed with relief. “Can I talk to him, please? I know he’s mad at me but please, it’s important.” He began to sound more and more desperate as their conversation progressed.  
  
“Mad? Now why would he be mad at you, Rhett?” Sarcasm dripped in his older brother’s voice. “Link told me that nothin’ happened between you two and he just wanted to hangout for the night. Hmm? Don’t tell me he’s covering for you **_again_**. If you want to talk to him then I suggest you walk your sorry ass over here.” He hung up the phone before Rhett was able to give a response.  


The large man sat on the couch, shaking with anger and anxiety at the thought of seeing the scum that hurt his beloved Link. Rhett was his baby brother and family sticks together but right now he wanted to seriously hurt if not _**kill**_ his only sibling. Cole was so lost in thought that he almost didn’t hear the meek knock at his door. Upon opening it he looked the blonde man up and down with disgust, the same type of disgust that their mother had when Rhett proposed to his childhood best friend. Cole moved from the door without saying a word. He wasn’t giving his brother the silent treatment he just he did not know what to say without causing the two fo them to wind up in a fist fight. Rhett’s nervous sweating was noticeable. _Good._  Cole thought to himself with a smirk.  
  
Rhett looked around in confusion. “S-So where is he…?” Immediately he wished he could retract his statement, fearing that he sounded too possessive.  
  
“I’m right here.” Link said as he leaned against the doorframe, his hair towel dried and wearing nothing but one of Cole’s sweaters that came to mid thigh on his slim frame. The over sized garment of clothing hung loosely off of one of his shoulders, exposing his pale skin that was just begging to be marked with love bites. He saw the way both men were staring at his exposed thighs. “Um..S-Sorry..All your sweatpants were in the laundry.” Link blushed, attempting to pull at the fabric, bringing it down to cover more of his long limbs but failed. Cautiously, the brunette walked to Rhett,wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, which caused the sweater to rise, exposing his ass to the oldest man. Unfortunately, the couple has been through this enough times to know that Link kissing him first was a sign that he was no longer angry.  
  
Rhett continued to kiss Link, dipping his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth as he grabbed the firm cheeks, pulling them apart and pushing them together,kneading them like two perfectly round dough balls, granting his brother a quick glimpses of Link’s tight asshole each time. The smallest of the three let out with a whimper that made the two oldest men salvate. “So fuckin’ naughty baby.” Rhett sat on the couch next to Cole, leading his boyfriend to sit on his lap as they continued to kiss. “You probably didn’t even check to see if Cole had any pants did you?” He lifted the sweater up, grabbing ahold of Link’s cheeks again, this time squeezing tighter, forcing out a moan from his best friend when he ran his finger over the small entrance. “This your plan all along?” He teased, kissing Link when he pouted due to the constant taunting. “Okay, no more playin’ around. You need to behave yourself ‘cause I think you’re startin’ to making Cole uncomfortable.” His voice was serious this time.  
  
“Not at all, I’m cool with it.” He said with a smirk, running his hand up and down Link’s thigh, sliding his fingers under the fabric a little more each time.  
  
“Is that so?” Rhett sounded amused as he watched his brother’s movements, humming in approval. “Thinkin’ what I’m thinkin’ babe, ya hungry?” He couldn’t contain his grin as he watched Link silently reposition himself so that he was kneeling on the couch between the two brothers, his hands on Cole’s belt and his ass pointing in Rhett’s direction. When Link raised his head, asking for permission to continue his icy blue eyes met Cole’s clover-like green ones and the two of them blushed, both recalling another shared childhood memory.  
  
_**-Flashback-**_  
  
Cole laid in his bed with Link on top of him, enjoying the private time they had together before Rhett was to return from basketball practice. Link’s soft lips and hairless skin was all too much for Cole to handle, he loved kissing the smaller boy but he needed more. “Hey, Link?”  
  
Link pulled away, looking into the the eyes of the boy under him, he frowned. “D-Did I do something wrong…?”  
  
“What? No, no, not at all.” His smile was genuine as he placed both of his hands firmly onto the point hips. “I was just thinkin’ is all. Want me to teach you something new?” He held his breath hoping that Link trusted him enough to not be scared and was also ready to take the next step. The brunette looked away and stared into nothing, deep in thought, chewing on his partly swollen bottom lip. After a few moments, he nodded. “Great.” Cole leaned up and kissed his ‘lover’ one more time before rolling over, changing their positions so that he was now on top of Link. Slowly, the older boy removed younger one’s shirt, chuckling to himself when he saw the way Link tried to cover himself, his nipples in particular as if he were a woman. “So cute. You don’t need to cover yourself.” He held Link by his wrists, pulling his hands away from his chest. “You’re so beautiful.” He kissed the blushing boy again. “All of you.” They were the only two in the whole house so there was no real reason for Cole’s voice to be hushed other than to draw a reaction out of his brother’s best friend.  
  
“What do you want me to do…?” He was apprehensive about the what was to follow but he trusted the boy he was with, one of the reasons why he gave into temptation in the first place. The number of people that Link was able to trust and felt safe with he could count on one hand; Rhett, obviously being the first, Cole, a close second, and his mother. Other than those three people there was no one. Maybe that is why he held on to even the littlest amount of affection giving to him by the two older boys.  
  
“I don’t want you to do anything, baby. I just wanna touch you, explore you, see what makes you tick.” He took Link’s already hardened nipple into his mouth,sucking it gently as he rubbed the length of the boy’s torso with his large hands. With only a few flicks of his tongue and a soft bite, Link was already squeezing the sheets. “Dang, you’re so sensitive, holy cow.” _Fuck Link, Im’a make you feel so good_. Cole took the neglected nipple into his mouth and began to gently toy with it as his thick fingers pinched and pulled at the other. Once the older boy was satisfied, he moved down lower, leaving a trail of opened mouth kisses till his lips made contact with denim. He undid Link’s pants and slid the down and of his legs, kissing the newly exposed skin. Cole made his way back up to the awaiting lips, without breaking the kiss he asked, “These too?” As he hooked his fingers onto the waistband of the boy’s boxers. He had to take a deep breath inorder to contain his excitement when Link nodded and lifted his hips to help slide off the last item of clothing. It took everything Cole had in order to prevent himself from applying a little spit to his cock and pounding into Link’s virgin ass. He held the brunette's legs apart, admiring the hairless beauty beneath him. “Look at you, so pink and pure. Tell me Link, do you touch yourself here?” He brushed his fingers over the boy’s already dripping cock, causing him to shutter. “It’s alright, you can tell me, no need to be embarrassed.” He leaned in, placing another kiss onto the perfect pink lips.  
  
Link nodded slowly as his blush grew, deepening in color. “Y-Yes…” His response was barely audible. He bucked his hips and moaned when he felt the other boy’s lips on the sensitive area. Though Link was trying to pull away, the sensations becoming overwhelming Cole did not stop sucking, hollowing his cheeks, creating a vacuum tight seal for Link to thrust into. Eventually he stopped, not wanting to end the fun just yet. “What about here? You play with yourself here too?” He licked his lips, watching the way the tight, pink ring of muscles twitched when he pressed it. The larger boy’s actions drew a wonderful sounding gasp from his brother’s best friend. _So responsive._  
  
“That’s not...Y-You can’t…”  
  
“Oh, but I  _can_.” Cole interrupted.  He moved himself lower on the bed, to better angle himself for what he was about to do next. Taking each cheek he spread them apart, blowing cool air onto the puckered opening.  
  
“S-Stop, what...what are you doing?” Link rose onto his elbow to get a better view as to what his ‘boyfriend’ was doing.

 

“This.” He replied with a smug grin, closing his mouth around the the younger boy’s asshole, flickering his tongue, probing it with as much force as he could. Link cried out in pure ecstasy, unaware that something could feel this good. Cole moved his head from side to side rapidly, his flat tongue soaking the surrounding area. The brunette laid there, completely lost for words as he stared up at the ceiling, his moans getting louder and louder by the second. His naked body was slick with sweat and his leg trembled. The new amazing feeling seemed to go on forever with no end in sight. “Think you can handle more baby?” Cole asked, licking his lips, humming at the sweet taste.

 

“More…? Oh gosh, I-I don't know…” He had no idea what else there could possibly be. Cole had introduced him to the world of sex, all he knew was what the older boy had taught him and nothing more. Link let go of any fear or doubt that he had. He needed more. Of what? He did not know but he was in dire need of it.

  
“Relax your body. A little more. Yeah just like that.” the blonde boy coached, bringing his fingers up to the plump lips, encouraging the smaller boy to suck. Link was hesitate at first but slowly, took the fingers into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around each digit. He fought to hold back a giggle. _Sucking on fingers? That's actually a thing?_  He knew that when sucking a cock the goal was to make the person cum but he was completely clueless on what the objective was for this but if it made Cole happy then he was more than happy to do it, no matter how odd of a request. He whimpered at the loss, looking up in wonder as the large boy brought his fingers to Link’s tight opening, circling the ring of muscles as he did so, not breaking eye contact with the boy under him. Link gasped, arching himself off the bed as he trembled, pulling away from the foreign sensation, trying his best to maintain control of himself but found it almost impossible to do so. “You ever play with this spot right here?” His voice came out as a low, sensual growl.  
  
“No..Never, I- Ahhh!!” Link’s face twisted in pain, his entire body seized.  
  
Cole kissed the younger boy passionately, attempting to take his mind off of the pain. “Just bare with it a little longer, baby.” Slowly, he pushed his finger in deeper until he could go no further, using his index finger to map out the inside of the boy's velvet insides. Soon, he began to thrust in and out of the enclosed heat but was immediately stopped by Link grabbing a firm hold on his wrist. “L-Link…” He remained still, soaking in the horror of knowing that he made the smaller boy cry. _I’m so selfish…_  
  
“P-Please stop...It hurts...It hurts so bad.” He sounded broken. The older boy began to remove his fingers but the brunette only tightened his grip, hissing at the pain, he didn’t want the thick fingers inside of him but taking them out hurt just as much. When they were finally removed, the older boy kissed Link’s tears away before kissing his lips, making a mental note that Link was too young and too small for that step and will pick up where they left off at a later date.  
  
“Geez Link, I’m so sorry. Here, let me eat you out again, to take the sting away.” Cole spread the thin legs, making room for himself but Link refused, closing his legs again and curling into a small ball.  
  
“Hold me.” Was all he said. He wasn't angry or scared of Cole,just a littlr sore and was craving the more innocent side of intimacy. The two lovers laid in silence for the longest time, breathing in each other's scent, fingers and limbs intertwined, unsure of where one begins and the other ends. From that day forward, up until Rhett and Link became an official couple, Cole and Link would grope and kiss and suck each other every chance they got.  
  
**_-End Flashback-_ **  
  
“Go on Link.” Rhett encouraged. He never thought in a million years that he would be telling the man he planned to marry to suck another man. In the past the couple had gotten into fights with one another that turned physical over Rhett suspecting or mistaking Link for cheating on him. The tall, lanky boy knew he was controlling to the point of manipulation. He knew it was a problem that needed to be addressed, but not here, not now. If Link was going to suck or fuck any other man Rhett would chose it to be his brother. Cole was the only guy that he knew he could trust with the safety and well being of his boyfriend. He was also the only guy that Rhett didn’t need any test results to know that he was clean of all diseases. Rhett smirked with pride at the sight of Link taking most of Cole’s cock into his mouth. _Yeah baby, show off what them pretty little lips of yours can do. That’s right, you got a real talent and it’s all mine, I’m the only one that gets to use your mouth whenever I want._  Rhett maintained his focus on the brunette sucking cock rather than who the cock belonged to, fearing that it would then border on incest.  
  
Link swallowed until he gagged, pulling back temporarily to take a few deep breaths before gagging himself purposely once again on the thick, pulsating member. The sounds of choking and skin slapping together caused by the blonde man smacking the firm asscheeks that sat present before him filled the room in the most delicious way possible. Switching it up, Link pulled himself off of Cole’s dick, licking from base to tip, then sucking on the side of the shaft. The man’s sinful actions made the oldest of the three moan loudly as he tangled his hand into the soft dark locks. “Fuck, Link! W-Where’d you learn this?” He was already panting.  
  
“I’ve had a lot of practice.” The brunette said with a lopsided grin, stroking Cole’s dick he moved lower to suck on the man’s heavy balls, unconsciously pushing his ass only inches away from Rhett’s face.  
  
“You’re trapped now.” The tone in Rhett’s voice could only be described as territorial, a warning for what was to come. Something that Rhett loved but put Link on the edge of orgasm a lot sooner than he would have liked. Cole meet his brother’s gaze as he watched Rhett spread Link’s cheeks,flattening his tongue and licking an agonizingly slow stride from his boyfriend’s balls, all the way up to his cleft. The youngest man whimpered and moaned helplessly, squeezing Cole's cock a little harder than he planned to, causing him to jerk from the slight pain. Realizing what he had done, Link took the heavy member back into his mouth, acting as an apology.  
  
“Mmmm, good boy.” Cole prised. _Even better than I remember, fuck you’re so hot_. Biting his lip, he did small, soft thrusts inside the younger one’s mouth. Soon, Link became familiar with the motion and began bobbing his head in time with the thrusts. Rhett had a firm hold on Link’s hips, keeping him stationary so he could further abuse the twitching entrance for as long as he desired. Each lick or jab of his tongue caused the smaller one to cry out, sometimes to the point of begging to be taken right then and there. His body was sensitive to begin with, any type of teasing added to it quickly became unbarable.  
  
“Rhett! Please...I..I need…” He sobbed.  
  
Rhett grabbed Link by his hair, forcing him to look Cole in the eyes as he pleaded for more. “Tell us what you need, Bo.” His chuckle was dark as well as his grin, smacking each cheek as hard as he could, over and over, till the skin turned bright red and burning.  
  
“Fuck me! Please...I need to be fucked so bad. Oh, gosh, I want it. Rhett, please, give it to me!” Rhett’s eyes widened. Never had he ever heard Link talk in such a manner. He had gotten him to beg in bed before but this was a whole new side off his boyfriend that he had never seen. The slut was getting off on the idea that there was someone else there watching him; using him in whatever way they pleased.  
  
“Your wish is my command.” Using Link’s precum he lubed his fingers before ramming two of them inside his boyfriend, not giving him any time to adjust as he looked for the special bundle of nerves that he loved to play with so much. It was obvious when he found it by the way Link let out with such a high pitched scream. To muffle the brunette's moans, Cole put his cock back into his mouth, forcing him to take as much as he possibly, holding him there while Rhett continued stretching the perfectly pink hole. By this time Rhett’s cock was already leaking profusely, he too could not wait any longer he needed to fuck Link just as much as Link needed to be fucked. “C'mere.” He grabbed his boyfriend by his hips, pulling him onto his lap, facing away from him. “You’re gonna ride my cock baby.” He whispered, pulling the dark brown locks roughly, attacking the pale neck. It was odd seeing Link without any hickies but Rhett didn’t mind. To him it was a fresh new canvas for him to create a masterpiece on. Actually, Rhett saw Link as the masterpiece, his hickies representing nothing more than a signature, showing ownership. Faint whimpers were caught in his best friend’s throat as he felt Rhett’s dripping cock twitch between his cheeks. “Yeah, it has been awhile, hasn’t it? Between school and work, I haven’t had the time to fill your ‘pussy’ up with my cock have I? Well don’t worry, all that is going to change.” Holding the base of his dick, Rhett rubbed the head over the pucked muscles,dipping the tip in and out of his lover. “So, fuckin’ tight.” He growled, as Link slowly sank till he bottomed out. Before the brunette could get out any type of noise, Cole was kneeling in front of him, kissing him roughly, teeth scraping along his jaw. The kisses began to move their way down to Link’s neck , leaving dark bruise marks of his own before reaching his destination at the man’s perky nipples. Link was crying from the over stimulation and anticipation from knowing what was to come. He remembered how Cole would always push him against the nearest surface whether that be a wall or a bed or sometimes even the floor or a table, pinning his hands above his head with one hand while using his free hand to pinch and twist one nipple while he sucked viciously on the other, sometimes leaving it bruised.  
  
The sudden bold action from his brother surprised Rhett but it turned him on even more to see Link kissing another man. Squeezing thin hips, he thrust into Link over and over again, pounding away, building up to his own orgasm.  
  
“W-Wait..!” Link’s voice was hoarse but Rhett stopped as soon as the single syllable word left his mouth.  
  
“What is it baby? What’s wrong?” Rhett placed a small kiss onto his boyfriend’s cheek.  
  
“Um...Nothing I just..I want..N-Nevermind.” He blushed and looked away as if he was ashamed to say.  
  
“C’mon, tell us, Link.” Cole kissed his quivering lips as he rubbed his upper thighs, making him shiver.  
  
There was a long silence before Link spoke. “I want y-you both to...To fuck me.” His face turned an even darker shade of red, refusing to look at either man, scared of the judgmental looks that he was receiving. The two brothers looked at each other, both grinning ear to ear simultaneously.  
  
“Okay.” Rhett kissed Linked. He wanted to tease his boyfriend further, calling him a whore and all sorts of dirty talk but he held back his comments. This was something that he really wanted to do and was afraid that if he were to taunt the younger one, he would change his mind.  
  
“I’ll get real lube for this.” Only Rhett nodded, Link was too busy wondering how this was going to work, he still felt full as it was, he couldn’t imagine fitting any more inside but he wanted to try. It seemed like only seconds had passed when the oldest man returned. Opening the cap he applied a generous amount onto his fingers, forcing one inside of Link,giving him time to adjust to the added girth. As he worked the man’s ass, Rhett distracted him with kisses and by whispering sweet nothings into his ear, allowing the man to squeeze his hand whenever things got too uncomfortable for him. By the time the third finger was added, Link was a sobbing, begging mess, trying to thrust himself onto the fingers,whining when they were pulled away. “Don’t worry, Link, it's commin’.” He bit his lip as he spread the lube onto his cock, watching the way Link lifted his legs,exposing himself to the other man,showing the way Rhett’s cock was already buried deep inside. “Ready for this?” He lined his cock up with the already stretched and filled hole.  
  
“Yes,yes,yes,yes! Mmm, please Cole, give me your big, fat cock. Fuck me with it.” Cole grabbed both of Link’s ankles, lifting them up and spreading them apart before he slammed his entire length inside the over stretched ass. Quickly, Rhett clamped his hand over his boyfriend’s mouth, preventing him from screaming loud enough to wake any neighbors.  
  
“Shhhh, it’s alright, baby. I got you, you’re okay.” Rhett kissed the side of Link’s head, not removing his hand until his screams turned into pants. This time Cole was the one who placed his hand over the younger one’s mouth as he started his thrusts.  
  
“This is what you wanted huh? For us to tear your little ass up?” Rhett too began to thrust, each brother hitting Link’s prostate with every thrust they made. Just when they thought it was too much for the small body to handle they noticed that Link was bouncing himself onto the two large cocks,loving every minute of the intense fuck. Link was the first to cum, spraying himself and Cole with the sticky substance. The small brunette went from leaning against his boyfriend’s chest, to being slumped over against Cole. Either way, he was sandwiched between two muscular bodies, taking whatever it is that they gave him without any complaints. The youngest man moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure when he felt both cocks release their hot seed deep inside of him. Cole was the first to pull out, kissing the man one more time before doing so. Rhett slipped himself out as well, running his fingers over Link's gaping asshole, unable to hold the cum inside of him.  
  
The oldest man laid a blanket over Link who had dozed off already, cradled in the arms of his lover. This made Rhett especially happy, knowing that Link can only fall asleep where he feels the safest. This proved that they were truly meant to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write. 
> 
> I tried to pact as much smut in here as I could while still sticking to the story line lol. I hope you enjoy! <3


	11. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if I give you mixed feelings about Cole/Link and Rhett/Link

Cole was on his side, partly on top of Link, invading the younger one’s mouth with his tongue while his long, thick fingers worked his greedy little asshole. It was Link’s muffled moans along with the wet noise caused by kissing and the sound of Cole’s fingers gliding in and out of the lube covered entrance that woke Rhett. The blonde boy felt his blood pressure climb as he watched someone else bring pleasure to his boyfriend. The two men were so lost in their lust that they didn’t even notice that Rhett had awakened or that they were being watched. _Last night was an exception. Link is_ **_mine!_**  He reached to grab Link by the arm to pull him away with much more force than necessary but stopped himself before their skin made contact. He had to learn to control his anger and stop using the man he claims to love as a punching bag.    
  
Link was in heaven, he was finally receiving the affection that made him feel valid again. He loved to be touched, whether it be a soft kiss or a hard smack across his face, as long as he wasn’t being ignored. When he and Rhett would fight, Link could handle the yelling, and the hitting, but what he couldn’t handle was the isolation of being alone. He didn’t want to admit it to himself that that was quite possibly the reason he called Cole in the first place despite telling Rhett he wanted some alone time. Last night was the best night of Link’s life, he was the center of attention, the star of the show. He was shared between two men, both using his body to fulfill their own sexual desires but in Link’s mind it meant that he was  _needed_  or at least _wanted_. He felt loved. It wasn’t until Rhett cleared his throat that the couple finally stopped.    
  
“Oh! Morning baby.” The brunette said, placing a kiss onto Rhett’s bearded cheek as if he wasn’t just being finger fucked by the man’s older brother a moment ago. He smelt of soap and Cole’s hair was also wet. _Did they shower together…?_   
  
Rhett smiled when his boyfriend laid his head onto his chest but frowned as he watched his older brother crease Link’s bare ass cheek, biting back a growl as he did so. He pulled Link a bit closer, trying to give Cole the hint without actually having to say anything. “C’mon, We’re leavin’. The tall blonde said as he sat up, swinging his long legs over the edge of the bed, slipping into his loose fitted, faded jeans. 

  
“B-But Rhett…” Link pouted.   
  
“Yeah come’on Bro, at least eat somethin’ here before ya leave. Why don’t you go take a shower while Link helps me in the kitchen. Would you like that?” The oldest man asked the youngest, cupping the smooth face into his large hands. Cole gently placed a kiss on the swollen, red lips. The small brunette nodded eagerly. “Heh, good. I’ll get things started.” Once Cole left the bedroom Link began looking for the sweater that he wore the night before. He kissed Rhett again before leaving to go follow Cole yet his wrist was caught in the firm grip of Rhett’s large, rough hand, forcing him to be pulled towards his shirtless lover.     
  
“R-Rhett..?” He tried to pull away, testing his restraints. Rhett’s grip was tight but it wasn’t painful. It wasn’t meant to intimidate him, only to keep him still.    
  
“You’re engaged to **_me_** remember?” He was emotionally hurt more than anything, yet it manifested itself in the form of anger. Last night was fun but now seeing the man he loved with someone else broke his heart.    
  
Link’s smile was warm and sweet as he leaned into the larger man, no longer afraid. “Of course I remember silly! That’s why I’m going to make you breakfast.” He giggled as he placed a kiss to Rhett’s forehead and left the bedroom. The tall man watched as his boyfriend walked away from him. With a grunt he lifted himself from the soft mattress and walked to the Master Bathroom.   
  


* * *

  
Feeling refreshed, Rhett rejoined his brother and his lover in the kitchen, following the delicious smell of bacon. That was when he saw Link standing by the stove, cooking the breakfast that he had promised but one little problem. Cole was standing behind him with his long arms snaked around the smaller one’s torso, praising him on his cooking ability; something Rhett never did. Out of the older man’s peripheral vision he saw his brother standing there, dumbstruck. It was almost impossible for him to hold back his smirk. Cole decided to push the envelope even further by kissing Link’s ear and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, drawing out a moan from Rhett's boyfriend..    
  
Rhett knew that there wasn’t any real threat because Link loved him too much to leave him. They were engaged after all. He also knew that the two men were just bathing in the afterglow of the passionate night they spent together. He watched silently at how gentle his brother was with the younger man, placing his large hand over Link’s to help stir the pancake batter. It seemed as though Cole had a praise kink; giving not receiving. The more he watched the more worried Rhett got at the possibility of Link actually leaving him for his older brother. Rhett looked around the small but clean and very well maintained apartment. _Would that mean Link would live here if he...And this be there daily routine?_  He watched his boyfriend cook, imagining that he had already left him for Cole and all the kissing and hugging they were doing now was just part of their morning. It shattered his heart into a million fucking pieces.    
  
“Hope ya hungry!” Link said as he walked past Rhett with two plates in his hand, one filled with bacon and the other stacked with pancakes.    
  
“Here baby, let me help ya with that.” Rhett took both plates from Link and kissed the short man’s lips softly, trying his best to ‘win him back’ so to speak. “Go sit down, you’ve done enough as it is. Man, these smell so good! And the bacon, wow babe, you’ve out done yourself!” He flashed a toothy grin which made Link blush and look up at him through long, dark eyelashes. _So beautiful…_ Cole set three mugs filled with coffee onto the table before sitting down as well. Not much was said except a moan here or there, expressing how delicious Link’s cooking was.    
  
The brunette couldn’t contain his smiles. _Yes! They like my cookin’! I’m not useless after all!_  Once the three were done eating, Link gathered the plates, stacking them neatly on top of one another and placed them in the sink.    
  
Cole wrapped his arms around the small man's frame to stop him from continuing. “Don’t. I’ll do the dishes.”   
  
“Really? But-” He was hushed with a kiss.   
  
“Really. You’ve done so much already.” He kissed Link again. “It’s the least I can do for you.” His smile made the brunette blush and had Rhett clenching his fists in anger. Neither man moved from their embrace until Rhett spoke up.   
  
“We should really be get going." He winced when his saw his boyfriend pout but the small man only nodded and went to retrieve his clothes. Rhett was already standing  by the front door, trying to hurry things along. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. _You wouldn’t have to worry if you treated Link better ya know. It’s obvious that Cole is the better one for him so don’t act so surprised when he finally comes to his senses and dumps your sorry ass._     
  
“Oh! Before I forget, here.” Link handed Cole the sweater that he borrowed the night before after his shower.    
  
“Nah, keep it.” He stepped closer to him, their chests just barely touching, he pushed Link’s hair from out of his eyes.“That way you’ll always think of me when you wear it.”Cole tangled his fingers into the soft hair, pulling Link closer until their mouths collided in a heated kiss, their bodies brushing against each other, once again desperate for the other one’s touch. It was Link who pulled away first in order to catch his breath. Cole was grateful that he did, unsure if he would be able to keep himself from bending the younger man over the nearest surface and sliding his dick back into the already overworked, and still very sore 'cock hole'. He had Link’s nice tight ass around his cock late last night and early this morning in the shower. He was going to have it again this morning but Rhett had to ruin it. “Call me, night or day if you need anything. And I do mean _**anything.**_ ” he purred before walking Link to the door where he said goodbye to his younger brother. Cole watched as the couple got into the truck and drove off, worried for the future of Link’s well being. _He doesn’t deserve you…_   
  


* * *

  
Once back at their dorm the two young men laid on Rhett’s bed; Link on his stomach, shirtless while Rhett was on his side, fully clothed and rubbing the younger one’s back, trying to make him feel as safe and relaxed as possible since being alone together was something that gave Link major panic attacks lately. But tonight was different and Rhett didn’t know why but he didn’t want to ask and end up spoiling the mood. He was just grateful that Link seeming to finally begin to trust him again. As he ran his long fingers along the curve of his boyfriend’s spine he felt how at ease the man was and it made him smile. _Maybe it's possible for things to go back to normal after all._   
  
“We need to talk.” Link said. Immediately Rhett stopped what he was doing and froze.    
  
_Oh no…_  He swallowed hard, trying not to sound as scared as he was. Link hadn't even told him what he wanted to discuss yet Rhett already felt the tears swell in his eyes and blur his vision. “S-Sure baby. ‘Bout what?” He continued his soft strokes onto the man’s soft skin as he tried his damnedest to control his breathing.    
  
Link didn’t move, he allowed Rhett to touch him. That was a good sign right? “We never really talked ‘bout all the times you hit me. Like, _actually_ discussed it.”    
  
Rhett fell silent.    
  
“Why Rhett…? D-Do you really hate me that much that you can cause me pain so easily? After all the times you’ve grabbed me, punched me, kicked me, slapped me...Not once did you flinch, bat an eye, nothin’. N-Not a goddamn thing...I thought...I thought you loved me...At graduation you said you did. Said you wanted to marry me too.I gave up everything just to be with you.” Link was crying by this point and it was obvious. His sobs and sniffles filled their small dorm room.    
  
“What? Link, no...You didn’t do anything wrong baby I swear I love you, Link; so much.    
  
“T-Then why do it Rhett?” His small body was shaking as he cried yet he still didn’t push Rhett away.    
  
“I have a problem, Link... There's no excuse for my actions and I don’t expect you to forgive me but you have to believe that I love you. You believe that don’t you, baby?” The older man’s voice was soft and filled with guilt. He had hurt the only person that he ever truly loved, possibly beyond repair. After all the harm that he had caused, how could he expect Link to ever forgive him?   
  
“Remember that day you found out about Tyler?” He sounded defeated. “The day you first ever h-...”   
  
“Yes.” Rhett couldn’t bare to hear Link continue with his sentence. That day was the worst day of both their lives for multiple reasons.     
  
“That day, while you were hitting me I begged for unconsciousness.” Link’s words were like a knife in Rhett’s chest and the blonde man knew he had no one else to blame other than himself. “I love you and I hate you and I want to marry you and I’m scared of you and…” Link could no longer speak, he just curled into a ball, bringing his knees to his chin, trying to make himself as small as possible as he cried. Rhett too, was crying, but silently.    
  
“C’mere.” He gently pulled on Link’s arm, causing him to roll over so the two boyfriends were now facing each other. He held the crying man in his arms, rubbing his head and kissing his nose in an attempt to console his lover. He wanted to shush the brunette but he knew that Link needed to release all of his pent up emotions. He had kept quiet about all the pain he's been through for far too long, steaming all the way back to the first time his father ever beat him; and God knows what else happened that Link had buried in the deepest, darkest corners of his mind. There are a lot of things that Link will take to his grave and whatever happened between he and his father behind closed doors will be one of those things. Well over an hour had past before the younger man had stopped crying. He didn’t pull away or anything, he laid still, allowing Rhett to hold him. Rhett knew that this probably wasn’t the time to ask but he couldn’t put it off any longer, he needed to know. “Are you in love with Cole?” He stroked the side of Link’s face, the same side that had been swollen and bruised months before.    
  
“What? Why would ya ask somethin' like that?”    
  
“Well...Seein’ how you two were actin’ together. You seemed so happy and like you were lovin’ every minute of it.” He could feel his eyes start to sting with tears as he blinked them away.    
  
“No baby, I only love you. To be honestly, bein’ with Cole brings me back to a time when we were younger, when things were better. But also ‘cause…” He stopped and looked away, unsure if it was a good idea to continue with his thought.    
  
“Go on.” Rhett encouraged, kissing the man’s forehead, telling him that everything was okay, and that he wasn’t upset.    
  
“He reminds me so much of you. We haven’t done it in a while cause I’ve been scared of you...B-But last night and this mornin’ when Cole was touchin’ me I closed my eyes and imagined it was you doin’ all those things to my body.”  It wasn’t until he finished his sentence that he realized how naughty it truly sounded.    
  
“You just...You just seemed so happy. The happiest you’ve been in a long time so I just figured…” Link wiped the tears that rolled down his boyfriend’s cheek and kissed his thin lips forcefully.    
  
“It’s true, Cole does make me happy, very happy but it’s happiness brought on by nostalgia. You on the other hand, Mr.McLaughlin.” He giggled but was shushed with a kiss.    
  
“What do you want for us going forward?” Rhett asked, placing his hand on the smaller man’s hip, feeling the sharpness of the bone.    
  
“Remember those days we spent in that field, in the back of your truck? I wanna go back to that. I want _that_  Rhett back; the one I fell in love with all those years ago.”    
  
“Sure thing baby, anything for you.” The older man said with a soft smile.    
  
“Promise?”    
  
“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now lets see if Rhett can keep his promise. Muwahaha!!! >:D
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking around for as long as have! I like writing this story and it makes me happy to know that there are a few people who actually like reading it. <3
> 
> I think there may be about 2 more chapters before this comes to a close. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated <3 Also if you have any suggestions for fics I would love to hear them. :D


	12. Somethings Got To Give

Rhett opened the door to their college dorm room and placed his backpack onto the floor near the dresser.   _Perfect, just how things should be._ He thought to himself with a smile when he saw his boyfriend. Link was taking a nap on Rhett’s bed, he had fallen asleep waiting for the man to come back from his classes. Since their talk, Rhett has been working hard on keeping his anger under control and ‘his hands to himself’. The tall man climbed into bed behind Link, tucking his arms under the brunette’s, pulling him closer, making Link be the little spoon. Rhett was motionless, he wanted to enjoy the feeling of having the love of his life so close to him. They both had busy schedules, between work, classes, and studying, alone times like this was rare. He watched as Link’s chest rose and fell in time with his breathing as his scent filled the older man’s nose. He knew it was odd for Link’s scent to make him react the way he did but he couldn’t help it. It made him _hard_.   
  
The brunette must have felt Rhett’s erection poking at his ass because he began to stir, slowly breaking the surface of consciousness. “R-Rhett..? I missed you so much..I-I’m sorry I tried to stay up but...” He sounded groggy and made a weak attempt to roll over but couldn’t due to Rhett’s large frame blocking him.   
  
“Yes baby, It’s me, I’m right here don’t worry. And I missed you too.” He kissed the back of the smaller man’s neck, smiling as he watched Link shiver. Since he found out that his facial hair tickled his boyfriend, Rhett made it a point to do it as often as he could. Link climbed on top of the athlete with each leg on either side of him, leaning down to kiss the bearded lips, giggling as he did so. He blushed, feeling his boyfriend's hard erection through his thin basketball shorts.   
  
“You want me that bad huh?” He moved his hips in a circular motion, feeling the man’s sex grown harder and more defined  as he continued his actions. Link was not a hyper-sexual person but he loved to make his his lover feel good; to him it was a form of saying, _I love you_.   
  
Rhett held the man’s small hips in his hands tightly, pushing them down as he grind his crotch over Link’s ass. “Yeah I do. So fuckin’ bad. All I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout, Bo.” He smacked Link’s ass **_hard_** causing the younger man to yelp.   
  
“Ah! H-Hey, be careful…” Link pouted, causing Rhett to smirk.   
  
“Why should I be? This belongs to me and I can do whatever I want with it.” He let out with a low growl and quickly, with a wrestling move he learned from his friend Greg, Rhett flipped the two of them so now he was on top, pinning Link to the mattress.   
  
“H-Huh...Wha..?” Link stared up in shock and amazement and a bit of confusing of not exactly knowing what just happened; it was all too fast for him to comprehend. Rhett took Link’s look of shock as a compliment as he continued with what he was saying. “This right here is all mine. I can do whatever I want with it.” He said, swiftly sliding off Link’s soccer shorts and placed both of the man’s ankles onto one of Rhett’s shoulders. “Isn’t it darlin’?” The older man purred as he forced two of his fingers into his boyfriend’s mouth, almost gagging him until Link began to willingly suck on the digits.

 

Looking up at the dominate man with lust filled eyes, the brunette placed his lands above his head, feeling even more submissive than he already was. After working hard to renew their relationship Link no longer felt a panic whenever he felt smaller or weaker than his boyfriend. Instead, it drove his need for his best friend into over drive to the point he was now starting to finger himself in the shower to take the edge off his ever growing desire to be fucked. Night after night he would place one hand over his mouth while the other penetrated his own opening.

 

The fact that he could hear the other male students talking on the other side of the thin, flimsy shower current got him even hotter, making him feel more like a slut than he already was. Every time someone would walk by, their person would cast a shadow. That is usually what did it for Link. Seeing the darkened outline of the person on the opposite side made him cum, biting down on his hand to keep himself from moaning as he drained himself of his semen.   
  
Link sucked Rhett’s fingers as if he were sucking a cock, taking them as deep as Rhett’s hand would allow; wrapping his tongue around them before hollowing his cheeks. He pulled off of the fingers and flattened his tongue, lapping at the underside of them. “Fuck, enough. If i keep lettin’ ya do that I’ll come. Now, gimmie what I want sweetie. You know you wanna give it up.” The blonde man held a smug look as he circled his wet fingers over Link’s tight asshole, watching the way he made his boyfriend squirm from even the most delicate of touches.   
  
“N-No...Please don’t take my cherry..!” It was a deviant game the two of them played. Rhett was the one that first came up with the idea for Link to play the role of a helpless little virgin. Often times their game walk a tine line of being considered “play-rape”. They both knew that for Rhett to think of something like this that it spoke volumes for the man psychologically but neither of them were in any mood to try and psychoanalyze him now.   
  
“Cherry?” Rhett snorted as he plunged one of his fingers into Link’s most private of all areas, causing him to gasp and shudder. “Boy, you ain’t had a cherry since you first hopped into bed with me.” The older man was being serious. In his eyes, Link remained a virgin up until the two of them had sex. What Tyler did never counted. Rhett was brought up learning that a person loses their virginity when they have sex with someone who they love. This was mainly his parents way of trying to keep him from having underage or premarital sex but Rhett took those words to heart.

 

To him, the first time Link laid down with a man that he **loved**  and had sex, that was the moment he no longer became a virgin. And that man just so happened to be him. It was be too cruel and inhumane to tell Link that he lost his virginity when Tyler raped him. Maybe in the eyes of a pastor but not in his. 

 

They rarely ever spoke that boy’s name or talked about what had happened anymore unless the younger one has a PTSD trigger or stayed up late crying due to another nightmare from their old high school days. “Now, let me work, baby.” He purred, licking his lips before he leaned in to kiss his trembling boyfriend, his one finger slowly slid in and out of the slick heat. Even though Link was used to the preparation by now, Rhett still kissed him to distract him from any lingering pain that there might still be. As their tongues wrestled for dominance, Rhett slipped his second finger inside of the moist entrance, curling his fingers until he found that special bundle of nerves.   
  
“R-Rhett!! Rhett..Oh- Oh gosh, Rhett!!” Link howled.  
  
_Bingo_  

“Feels real good, don’t it?” He moved his fingers slowly, scissoring his lover open, becoming transfixed by all the sounds and expressions the younger of the two was making.   
  
“I need...I-I need…” He whined.   
  
“I know exactly what you need baby, just hold on a moment, I want to get you nice and opened so my big, fat dick can slide right on in.” He finished his sentence with a hard and _loud_  smack to Link’s ass cheek. He jabbed his fingers inside of his boyfriend a few more times before pulling them out completely. “Ready for this?” He applied a few drops of lube onto his cock and lined it up with the pink, little hole, both of Link’s legs still resting on the one shoulder. Rhett didn’t give him time to answer before he started to push inside of him, deeper and deeper. He felt Link place his hand onto his chest but he kept pushing, it felt like forever for Rhett to finally bottom out.

 

As he was thrusting deep he clamped his large hand over the brunette’s mouth. “Shhh. When we get our own cabin out in the country side, I’ma make you scream all night long baby, as loud as your little lungs can handle but for right now we have 'dorm neighbors'.  I know you’re greedy and want the whole residence hall to know how well I fuck you but you gotta keep quiet.” The blonde man took his hand away and replaced it with a fierce kiss.   
  
“I-I’m sorry Rhett...J-Just...Oh gosh...Mmmm!” Link couldn’t describe what he was feeling, all he knew was that he had never felt something like this before in his entire life. Whatever was happening to cause this bliss he didn’t want it to ever stop.   
  
“This position I got ya in makes everytin’ feel even tighter than you already are.  Just watch.” He placed one hand onto Link’s mouth again and his free hand pushed the man’s legs away from him, so now Link’s thighs were laying against his own chest with his ankles still crossed. He moaned without Rhett even moving but let out with a screamed when the larger man finally did begin to thrust deep inside of him, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in. The feeling of being filled in this new position was so intense it almost hurt.

 

There were a few times when Rhett’s animalistic side showed more than his human one did. During those times Link was a second away from asking his boyfriend to stop but he could never get the words out even if he tired. The man had gotten him so worked up to the point where he could no longer moan. He had his mouth open but no sound emerged. Rhett would take these moments as Link not being pleasured enough so he would thrust even harder, bite his neck  in an attempt to make his best friend give a verbal response.

 

He wanted to make the man under him cum as soon as possible. He loved fucking Link when he was over sensitive during the downfall of his orgasm. He would lie there, his entire body limp with half lidded eyes as Rhett took whatever he wanted from him. Again, this too probably spoke volumes for the man physiology but at that moment he couldn’t care less about what it meant.    
  
  
“Link I’m..I’m..”   
  
“Do it..Cum inside of me Rhett, please..I want to feel you filling me up..Please..!” Rhett didn’t have a chance to respond before he was emptying himself deep inside the smaller man. Slowly, he slipped out and laid beside Link, pulling him close and kissing him passionately. “I love you so much.” he panted.   
  
“I love you too..” Link fought to catch his breath as he melted into the protective embrace. It was hard for him to believe that just a few short months ago these very arms were the same ones that he was deathly afraid of. And it was the same hands that brought him so much pleasure just a moment ago, once brought him so much pain. He shivered, those memories still sometimes frightened him but he had confidence in the fact that they are in the past. That chapter in their life had come to an end and for good.   
  
The two of them hadn't realize that they had fallen asleep until they were being jerked awake by the sound of the phone ringing. Link, being closer to the nightstand, reached his long arm over , feeling around until he picked it up and put it to his ear.

 

“Hello? Oh! Hi, Aunt Linda! Yeah, everythin's goin' great, how are you?” He put the phone to his chest and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss, feeling rebellious that he was kissing another man “right in front of” his aunt. “Huh..?”

 

Rhett saw the change of expression in the smaller man's face and quickly sat up besides him, pulling him into his lap, to try to comfort him from whatever bad news he had just received. He even tried holding his breath trying to listen to what the women on the other end was saying but had no such luck. He would just have to sit there and be patient until the conversation was over.

 

“Yes, I will be there. Okay...Thank you, bye.” Link hung up the phone and sat in the older one’s lap quietly. Neither of them spoke, it was obvious that whatever Link had just been told, he was trying to process it. Minutes ticked away and there was still silence. 

  
“Baby? Link, what happened?”   
  
“That was my aunt. She called to tell me that my dad had just passed away…” He laid his head onto his best friend’s shoulder.   
  
“What? Oh, God, Link, I’m so sorry.” He held the smaller man even tighter than before, kissing his head and rubbing his back. “It’s okay baby, everythin’s gonna be okay.”   
  
"We didn’t really get along, well, you remember...So I can’t blame him for not tellin’ me he was sick,  just..." Link shrugged. “I just wish things coulda’ been different, ya know? I guess him bein’ alive always gave me hope that maybe one day things could change, bury the hatchet and what not. But now there ain’t gonna ever been that chance. We never got to make amends.” Crying was something that Rhett didn’t do often but right now, hearing the man that he loved more than anything else in this world talk with such pain in his voice made him want to break down like a baby.   
  
"Funeral’s this upcomin’ weekend if ya wanna come. Ya don’t gotta if ya-”   
  
“Of course I wanna come.” _J_ _eez, as if that didn’t sound morbid as fuck…_  Rhett cleared his throat. _L_ _et’s try that again._ “What I mean is, of course I’ll go Link, I told ya that I’m always gonna be there for ya no matter what.” he reassured the younger man with a kiss.   
  
Link had tears in his eyes but was trying his hardest to fight them, to keep them from falling. “Thank you.” His voice cracked. “L-Lets go clean up and get sometin’ to eat, I’m starvin!” He said, trying to sound as cheery as possible.   
  
“Yeah, sure buddy....Whatever you want.”   


* * *

  
  
Rhett stood in front of Link, allowing the smaller man to tie his tie for him, something he never mastered how to do himself. Once finished, they put on their shoes and stood in front of their full size mirror, giving themselves a once over. The larger man patted his pockets making sure that not only did he have his car keys but extra tissues for Link as well.   
  
“I’m ready if you are.” Link said. He was in control tonight. Rhett wasn’t going to rush him with anything. If Link wanted to go now or not at all that would be just fine with him. If they got to the funeral hall’s door and he changed his mind that would be fine too. For the time being, the brunette seemed to actually be taking the death of his father well until Rhett noticed that Link seems to be walking slower than normal. Usually he would be the one that would have to tell the younger man to slow down, despite him being the one with the longer legs.

 

This time, it was almost as if he had to walk backwards just to keep at the same pace as his boyfriend. From their dorm room to their truck that was parked in the rear parking lot, Rhett lost count of all the times he almost tripped over his own feet. Though he almost landed on his face several times, not once was he angry with the younger man, nor was he even a bit annoyed.  Earlier that day he tried to put himself in Link’s shoes, trying to imagine what it would be like if he lost his father but he couldn’t do it. The thought was just too painful.   
  
Eventually they arrived, Link took an extra long time to unbuckle his seat belt, treating it as if it was some type of contraption that he had never seen before. Rhett frowned, knowing that his love was trying to stall. He used this time to get out of the driver’s seat and slowly walk to the passenger’s side door and opened it for the younger man, putting his hand out to help Link exit the vehicle as if it were a chariot in a Cinderella movie. Rhett looked down and tried to shake his arm free from Link’s grasp before they entered the funeral home but Link wasn’t letting go. “B-Baby are you sure..? I mean, all your family is…” He nodded in the direction of the door.   
  
“I don’t care Rhett. They can all take the Holy Bible and shove it up their ass. This isn’t about them, this is about my father and he already disowned me years ago for loving you. The damage is already done...Besides, if they really want to say something to me about who I chose to love while my father lies lifeless only a few feet away from me the they're even more fucked up than I thought.” His words were like venom and Rhett thanked the Lord that he wasn’t on the the receiving side of them.   
  
“Okay, Bo.” The Couple walked into the funeral home, arm in arm, the way mostly all couples do whenever they go to an important event. Link looked around the room, it was a little crowded and the lights a bit dim and that is when he saw it: his father, lying in his casket with bouquets on bouquets of flowers of all different kinds surrounded him. “Dad…” he whispered to himself, accidentally being loud enough for his partner to hear him. Cautiously, he walked to the front of the casket, unaware of the confused and sympathy looks he was given. He stared down at the man he once knew, the man he once called father, trying to recall a pleasant memory he had of the man, but came up empty no matter how far back in his childhood he tried to go.   
  
“There were so many things I wanted to ask him, so many things I could have learned from him…” Rhett remained silent. Link’s father was an abuse drunk and in Rhett’s opinion quite possibly a pedophile as well, but Link was in mourning, he let the younger man believe what he wanted for now, even though they both knew the ugly truth.   
  
“Link, honey, I’m so, so sorry for your loss. Come here.” The two men turned around and stood in shock at who they saw. The women that was giving her most sincere condolences was none other that Rhett’s own mother!   
  
“Thank you.” Link said as they embraced.   
  
The more the two talked the more Rhett noticed that his mother refused to make even the smallest bit of eye contact with him. Instead, she focused all her attention on Link, asking him about how school was going, plans for after graduation, complimenting him on how much he’s grown, and so on. His eyes met the eyes of his dad and the older man looked as if he wanted to talk, dying to say something, anything but couldn’t get the words out. The blonde man made a glace at his mother and the father nodded, looking away ashamed.   
  
_Wow, you’re the man I looked up to all my life. The man who taught ME how to be a man and you can’t even say one word to me ‘cause you’re scared of your wife? What a fucking pussy...I’m your own fuckin’ son for cryin’ out loud! I lost all respect for you._  He turned away, finding it amusing how his attitude can do a 180 just by seeing Link’s face, even if he was still talking to his mom.   
  
“Okay, well I won’t keep ya. If ya ever need anything just let me know Dear.” Her smile was sweet as she gave the brunette one last hug before departing. The couple looked at each other as if they knew what the other one was thinking, shaking their heads at the weird encounter. A few more people approached him, giving their condolences and after awhile their compliments on Link’s appearance no longer made him blush, but instead annoyed him, knowing that they were just empty words to try and make him feel better.   
  
Eventually Cole came up to him, the one warm hug he received all night that wasn’t from Rhett. “Hey Link, how ya holdin’ up?” He held the dark haired man in his arms, resting his chin on the top of the other’s head, rubbing his back. The two brothers looked at each other but this time their gaze wasn’t filled with rivalry nor jealousy. The bright green eyes were filled with compassion and love for the younger one.   
  
“I’m doin’ alright. It means a lot that you came though. Thank you.” Bright blue eyes met just as bright green ones and Cole had to fight the urge not to lean down and kiss Link right then and there. “Anythin’ for ya man. I told ya, rain or shine, I’m always gonna be here for you.” The oldest man showed a goofy, toothy grin when he heard the sweet sound of Link’s giggles.     
  
Link looked past the tall man. “Mom?” Without excusing himself, he walked towards the older women.   
  
“Oh no..” Rhett muttered, following closely behind.   
  
“H-Hey mom.” Link stepped towards his mother with open arms but the women took a step back, away from her son without so much as a word. “Mom…? Are you okay?”

  
Ms. Neal looked her son up and down and laughed.   
  
“Link, C’mon let’s go back to Cole.” Rhett grabbed the thin man’s arm, trying to pull him out of the fire that he could see was quickly building, trying to save him before Link walked away with any permanent scars. _My mom is even treatin’ ya better than your own mom is on a day like today…_  he thought to himself, words that he would never dare to speak aloud. Link stumbled back a few steps when Rhett pulled him but otherwise he remained stationary. Link didn’t care anymore, he let the tears fall. Maybe if she saw how hurt her son was, then just maybe she would show some compassion.

“Mom...Please, I already lost one parent today I-I don’t need to lose two…!”   
  
“ **You never had two to begin with.** ” She said, before turning her back and walking away.   
  
“Wh-What does that mean? Mom? Mommy..? Mom! Please, come back! What does that mean!” He tried to chase after her but Rhett held a firm grip, restricting any further movement.   
  
  
“Link, C’mon, let her go man!.” Rhett said as he tried to pull his crying boyfriend away.   
  
“Let go of me Rhett! Mom! Come back please! Mom…Don't go.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hanging on as long as you have! Please bear with me just a little longer. <3


	13. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming out to your friends, family, or even to yourself is never easy. I hope that a lot of what Rhett says to Link's mom in this chapter helps some of those who are struggling with their own gender or sexuality. <3
> 
> And thanks to Boiled_For_Safety and JacularMetteld I had to add smut into this chapter. 
> 
> Also, I know I saw this is almost every chapter but thank you so much for those of you who have continued to read this and who has commented on every updated chapter. It truly does mean a lot to me. This fandom, unlike a lot of other fandoms, you guys are all so supportive and it makes me so happy.

The drive back to their dorm building from the funeral home was silent, except for Link’s sniffling. Every time Rhett saw his boyfriend whip his eyes or his nose, his heart broke more and more and his eyes grew darker and darker with anger. * _How could she treat someone as precious as Link that way? Her only son! I swear, if that fuckin’ bitch even **thinks**  hurtin' him again I’ll...I’ll…_”  
  
“You passed it.” Link said, ripping the blonde man from his internal ranting. “You ran the red light and passed our place.”  
  
Rhett’s face flushed with embarrassment as he made a U-Turn. He apologized over and over but the brunette said it was alright and that he didn’t realize it either until it was too late, telling the blonde that it had been a long day for the both of them.  
  
Once home, Link began to undress, laying his black suit neatly on his bed, knowing that he would just have to put on the exact same outfit tomorrow for the burial. He kissed his boyfriend and climbed into the older man’s bed as if it were his own.  
  
“Heh, Link, when's the last time you slept in ya own bed?” Rhett asked jokingly as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. He didn’t mean anything by the question, in fact, he wasn’t even looking for an answer but Link took it to mean much more.  
  
“You don’t want me in your bed? I-I ‘m sorry…” The younger man wrestled himself out from underneath the blankets but was held down by his boyfriend's much larger frame.  
  
“No, no, no baby, stay. Besides, this is **_OUR_** bed until we have a place of our own.” He giggled when Link blush. Rhett was happy that he was able to make his best friend feel some other type of emotion besides sadness before he went to sleep. “Let’s get some sleep baby, we have a long day ahead of us.” Giving the brunette one last kiss before settling down into bed himself, tucking one of his arms under the pillow and the other laying lazily over Link’s thin waist.  
  
Rhett lied awake, staring into what seemed to be endless darkness, trying to mentally prepare himself for tomorrow. All different kinds of seniors went through his mind as he thought of how to counteract them. _How should I react if Link’s mom makes a scene? What if my parents want alone time with Link again? What if someone calls him a faggot or if the pastor tells him that our love is sin?_  Rhett couldn’t come up with all the answers to his questions but it gave him peace of mind to know that Cole would also be there and between the two siblings, no one was going to be able to hurt Link. _Maybe it's a good thing that my brother has a thing for my boyfriend after all._  
  
Rhett awoke to an empty bed. He rolled over and was met with the sight of his beautiful boyfriend, who was fumbling with his tie in the mirror. He stayed in bed a few moments more just to admire the man before him. It didn’t take long for him to beg in daydreaming of the day that he awakes to the same image but instead of attending a burial, Link will be dressing for their wedding. The blonde man sighed happily at the thought.  
  
“Rhett!” Link whined. “Get up and get dressed, c’mon, Bo.” The brunette turned back to face his reflection. “Dang it!” He yelled, no matter how many times he tired, Link just couldn’t tie a tie.  
  
Rhett rose from the bed with a laugh and walked over to his lover. “Here, let me help you.” He said, leaning down for a kiss from the shorter man, tasting the minty freshness of Link's toothpaste on his lips. Link couldn’t help but blush. He had been with Rhett for so long yet still the smallest acts of kindness made him shy. “There. It ain’t too tight now is it? Ain’t chokin’ ya or anythin' like that now is it?” The concern in Rhett’s voice was like aloe on sunburn.  
  
_Could this really be the same man that used to hurt me?_  Link thought, questioning if those events ever truly did happen. _No, I have to be remembering it wrong...Rhett would never hurt me. I’m so clumsy I probably fell or somethin’._   _Yeah, and Rhett' tried to catch me but instead his hand accidentally hit my face. I remember now, that's what's what happened._ By the time Link snapped himself out of his own trance, Rhett was already dressed and ready to go.  
  
The couple drove to the cemetery with little to no conversation. Rhett kept his eyes on the road with one hand on the steering wheel while the other rested comfortably on Link’s knee while Link stared out the window. The younger man was such a talkative person so it truly worried Rhett when the man would shut down like this. His father had just passed away and his mom walked away from him, that’s enough to make even the toughest of grown men cry yet Link was holding it together a lot better than most. On the outside at least… _C’mon babe, talk to me. Tell me what’s goin’ on in that brain of yours._  Rhett wanted to ask, wanted to pull over onto the side of the road and make Link tell him everything that is on his mind. He wanted to have a deep and meaningful conversation right then and there, about everything that Link was thinking about, everything that was bothering him, but he knew better. Rhett held faith that in time, when Link was ready, he would come to him and let out everything that he has kept bottled up inside.

 

Maybe he wasn’t upset at all and was still processing everything that had just happened. Maybe he was numb? Or what if...What if Link was used to this type of treatment from his mother? Sure, when Rhett would come over she would pass off the illusion that she was a sweet and gentle women but what if how she treated Link yesterday was her normal self? After all, his father seemed like a great man until large welts began to appear on Link's skin because he “fell”, along with showing clear signs of sexual abuse. 

  
No one except the brunette knows exactly what went on behind closed door of the Neal residence but something told Rhett that Link would go to his grave with all the secrets, though he prayed to God that he was wrong. He knew that whatever had happened over the years would make him sick, infuriate him, make him want to cry and punch something but he felt that he needed to know. Link was his best friend and future husband. He needed to know where the man had came from and an address just wasn't gonna cut it.

 

Rhett remembers back to their days in elementary school and the way Link always made things seem as if they were fine at home, as if he came from a loving family. The way the boy talked and the facial expressions he would use it could fool anyone into thinking that this adorable, blue eyed kid came from anything but a broken home. But maybe that was the thing...Maybe Link talked the way he did about his home life not to fool his classmates, but instead did it to fool **_himself_**. If he kept telling himself something long enough, eventually the lie would replace the memory. A way of brainwashing himself to keep him from cracking under all the trauma. Little did Rhett know that is what he was doing all those years ago and that is exactly what the younger man was doing right now.  
  
Parking the vehicle, the two men exited the truck. Link stood motionless, staring up at the hill that was occupied with a large group of people all dressed in black. Rhett came up beside his boyfriend, slipping his hand into Link’s. “Ready?” He asked and revived a nodded in response, giving a small kiss before taking the first step towards the mourning crowd. Every step felt heavier than the last, as if his legs had turned to stone. Link walked up the cobblestone path, ignoring all the sympathetic looks and judgmental glares that he was given by relatives and family friends. His grip on Rhett’s hand tightened, pulling the tall man closer to him as if to say _‘Yeah, that’s right, I’m gay. I’m in love with this man so piss off.’_    
  
Link looked around at all the familiar faces, almost happy to see them crying even if it was over the death of his own father. He hated every single person here, he was happy to see them in pain. It was an odd revenge even if it was at his own expense. The black sea of people had parted and out came Ms. Neal. _Wait...I don’t hate my mom, do I…? No, I can’t. She’s **my mom**. She gave birth to me, raised me...She also disowned me...Turned her back on me when I needed her most. She said she’d always be there for me and yet she walked away from me. I do hate you. I hate you! I hate you!_    
  
Rhett saw the inner turmoil that the younger man was putting himself through at the sight of his mother and pulled him to his chest, shielding him from the wicked women. **_Don’t even try, you bitch._**  Without breaking his eye contact with Ms. Neal, Rhett leaned down and kissed the top of Link’s head, rubbing his back as he whispered soothing words into his lover’s ear, successfully calming him.  
  
The older women frowned and her heart sank. She wanted nothing more than to take the small man into her arms and hold him the same way Rhett was doing. She wanted her son back, she wanted to apologize for how she mistreated him. But she knew she couldn’t. The damage was done. Ms. Neal learned the hard way that you cannot take words back. No matter how many apologies are spoken, no matter how many gifts are given, that person will forever have to live with what was said to them. It was then that she learned that the human language was a lot like squeezing a tube of toothpaste: Yeah, it’s easy to do and sometimes even fun but trying to get the substance back into it’s original container is impossible. _**Her words hurt Link more than Rhett’s fists ever could.**_ She needed to make things right but she just didn’t know how. She watched as her son, her only son, clung to his best friend for love and support,  treating her as if she was a stranger, just another face in the crowed of people who come and go.   
  
The older women was once again swallowed by the group of sympathetic people, Rhett watched as she swiftly disappeared like a thief into the night. Though he could no longer see her, Ms. Neal never lost sight of her son. She watched in shock as the older man cupped the brunette’s face, kissing him on the lips with more passion than her husband had ever shown her. _Charles…I'm so sorry._

 

“Hey cutie.” Cole said with a smile, ruffling Link's hair, earning a giggle from the youngest man. The three of them talked amongst themselves, casually and shamelessly flirting with the brunette. Out of the peripheral of Rhett’s vision he saw the older women watching, like the protective mother that they all knew she wasn't.  

 

“Excuse me for a moment.” Rhett said, kissing Link as he departed, walking over to Ms. Neal. “Let's take a walk.” She agreed silently,  walking besides the taller man. Once they were far enough away from prying ears, he spoke. “You abandoned your own son. Your own flesh and blood. How could ya do somethin' so horrible? I knew you for as long as I've known Link. Yeah, we had our fights in the past, stopped talking for a few days but I never had it in me to leave him.” Rhett feels a pang of guilt as he remembers back when he told Link their relationship was over because he mistaken the rape for cheating. He said those words out of heated anger but never meant any of it, he loved the man far too much to ever leave him. Even if Link _did_ cheat on him, Rhett knows that he would forgive Link and probably be the one asking for forgiveness for having him feeling that he needed something that Rhett couldn't give him.  “Are you really that much of a homophobic bitch that you would willingly turn your back on your own son? And at his father's funeral no less. Throw away an entire bond between mother and son. Link must really mean that much to you huh.” He scoffed with disgust and disbelief.

 

Ms. Neal sighed heavily. “ You don't understand Rhett. Being gay...In this town, it isn't right. I've known that Charles-”

 

“Link. His name is Link.” Rhett corrected.

 

She nodded and continued. “I've known that ‘Link’ was gay since he was a child. At first I had my suspicions, he wasn't like the other boys. He didn't want to play sports, he didn't show an interest in girls. When he was smaller, he would play ‘House’ with the neighbor’s kid, Jeremy, yet...Link would always choose to be the wife. So I had a feeling there was something wrong with him but I knew for certain when I walked into his room one afternoon and caught him making his two G.I. Joes kiss each other.”  
  
Rhett gritted his teeth, trying to calm himself, doing his breathing exercises that he learned in therapy. “You listin’ and you listin’ good. There ain’t nothin’ wrong with Link. If anythin’, there's somethin’ wrong with you for walkin’ out on him in the first place. **If you can’t handle your kid bein’ born gay, trans, mentally disabled, physically disabled, and so on, then you shouldn’t have a kid in the first place.** ”  
  
The older women broke down into sobs. “I know...I know. I’m a horrible mother. But I tried Rhett! I really did. I tolerated it for so long but I couldn’t any longer!”  
  
“ _ **Tolerate.**_ ” Rhett repeated, nodding his head. “That’s what you did to Link, you **_tolerated_**  him? Don’t stand here and act like you did something righteous by _**tolerating**  _your own damn son! Because guess what: Link tolerated you too. It’s people like you who put people like us in asylums, jails, blamed us for the AIDS virus, beat us, kill us…Yet each and every day Link kept his sexuality a secret from the one person that he should have been able to tell anything to because he knew better! He knew better than to come out to you. He waited till he was of age to tell you because he feared that you would try to commit him, or better yet, send him to one of those Christian-Straight camps to try and ‘fix’ his ‘problem. But let me tell ya somethin’. Link’s only probably is you.” He turned to walk away, looking over his shoulder at Ms.Neal. “I have to go. My _**future husband**_  is waiting for me.” And with that he left. 

* * *

   
Cole and Rhett stood guard, keeping an eye out for anyone who might try and hurt Link either physically or emotionally. Their intentions seemed to have gone unnoticed by the brunette. The two older men were surprised by how well Link was behaving, especially after the incident last night. It wasn’t until the casket began to lower into the ground that Link completely lost it, crying into Rhett’s chest like a small child. The blonde man held his boyfriend tightly and rubbed his back, trying to sooth him the way he did earlier.  
  
Rhett was a bit relieved when he saw the first tear fall from the man’s beautiful face. He knew that Link needed to let out all his pent up emotions or he’d explode in one way or another. Link’s father was a horrible man, not one that deserved to be cried over but yet the tears still fell. Link was crying because he was hurt by his mother’s words, the fact that he’d never get a chance to rebuild his relationship with his father. He cried because he was angry at his mother, felt guilty for feeling angry. He cried because he felt embarrassed and weak. And somewhere, in the mix of all his jumbled up emotions, Link was crying over what Tyler had done to him.     
  
The casket was eventually lowered and people threw their flowers before walking away. “I’ma go bring the truck around, wait right here.” Cole said to his brother before walking off with the keys that Rhett had handed him. A few moments later the oldest man returned and beeped the horn to get the attention of Rhett and Link.  
  
“Ready to go baby?”  
  
Link looked at the name engraved on the headstone, mirroring his own name gave him chills. “Y-Yeah, let go.” He said quietly, barely above the tone of a whisper. Cole drove the men back ‘home’ which was really just their college dorm. On the ride back, Rhett spent the time running his fingers through Link’s hair, loving the way the smaller man melted into his arms, slightly purring with contentment.  
  
“Wanna stay the night?” Rhett asked his older sibling. The man glanced at the illuminated numbers on the car’s clock.  
  
“Dang, it’s that late already? Shit, yeah, I think I better stay. Thanks man.” As they climbed the stairs to their dorm room, Cole’s mind was racing. _Link usually sleeps with Rhett right? So I’d most likely get the other bed to myself. But...Link has been through a lot today, he might wanna sleep alone. Then that’ll mean…_ He winched at the mental image of sharing a bed with his younger brother.  
  
“I got class tomorrow but it’s early in the mornin’. Link don’t have class though.” He informed.  
  
Once they reached their room, Link began to strip before the door was even closed.  
  
“Hey, hey baby, wait. We have company.” Rhett said, half joking but mainly serious.  
  
Link looked at the two older men and shrugged, continuing to strip. “And? I’m just chaingin’ into my night clothes. Besides, Cole already had his cock inside me, along with yours remember? I don’t think gettin’ naked infront of him is anythin’ too extreme. Ain’t like I haven’t done it before.” He winked playfully at the oldest man before pulling off even his boxers, changing into one of Rhett’s over sized shirts.  
  
“Do ya even own your own pajamas?” Cole asked, laughing.   
  
Link shook his head. “Boyfriend Tax.” He said before climbing into Rhett’s bed. The two men laughed before stripping down to just their boxers. Rhett settled in his own bed next to Link and Cole settled into the vacant bed that was supposed to belong to Link. Seeing how hard the mattress was, it was obvious that no one had slept on it for awhile, if ever.  
  
Cole lied awake listening to the wet kissing sounds coming from across the room. He gripped the sheets every time Link let out with a soft moan. After awhile his moans became muffled, obvious that either one of them had put their hand over the brunette’s mouth. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Cole was able to see the outline of their bodies. Link was on his stomach, his ass raised with the help of a pillow. It took the oldest man a moment to figure out what was happening or where his brother was but when he did, he let out a whimper of his own. _Rhett was behind Link, eating his ass._  Listening to the sounds of wetness and slurping and the way Link begged in a not-so-hushed-tone for Rhett to slow down proved that Rhett was truly going at it, fucking Link with his tongue as if his life depended on it.  
  
That was all the foreplay and preparation that Link was going to receive, for Rhett was already lining his thick cock up with Link’s slick, puckered asshole. Slowly, he sank into the forbidden heat, biting back a groan as he did so. Cole began touching himself as he watched the pornographic scene unfold in front of him. He hated that he became more and more turned on every time Link reached back to stop Rhett from going any deeper but the man wouldn’t listen, instead he would swat the small hands away. _That’s right baby, take it all. You can do it, come on. Open that pretty ass up._    
  
The couple believed that Rhett’s older brother was already asleep so to prevent waking him, Rhett gave, long, slow, thrusts inside of Link, making sure to push against the man’s prostate with every thrust of his hips. He knew that Link needed to cum and to help get him there he began to choke the younger man. Link met each one of Rhett’s thrusts with his own, letting out with a strangled cry as he came. Once Link climaxed, his asshole became a bit looser, granting Rhett access to thrust a bit faster, chasing after his own orgasm. Leaning forward, he bit into his lover's shoulder in an attempt to mute his own cries of pleasure.    
  
Cole finished at the same time he brother did, yet his cum ended up in his hand instead of deep inside Link where he wish it could have been.

 _Lucky bastard._  

Now that the three of them orgasmed they found it much easier to sleep.

It had seemed like Rhett had just closed his eyes when his alarm clock started beeping, signaling him that it was time to get up. Carefully, he slid out from under Link’s arm and rose to his feet without waking his lover or his brother. Letting out with a quiet yawn, the blonde man dragged himself to the bathroom to brush his teeth and to splash cold water onto his face. He put on a pair of faded blue jeans that was laying on top of the hamper, along with a plain white shirt. Tucking his text books under his arm, Rhett kissed the top of Link’s head, the way he does every morning and will continue to do until the day he dies. Taking one last glance at his sleeping beauty, he shut the door and headed off to class.  


* * *

  
  
Link was the first to wake up, sighing at the fact that he woke up to an empty bed but happy in knowing that the bed was empty because Rhett went to class and was doing what he was supposed to be doing. Memories of the fuck he had last night while Cole was ‘sleeping’ made him hot. He felt like such a slut. _J_ _esus, Neal, you couldn’t go one night without dick could you?_  His fingers traveled down Rhett’s shirt that he had now adopted, stopping at his puckered hole, his fingers sliding inside of him with ease, causing him to moan. He loved fingering himself the morning after sex, his hole would be stretched enough to where he didn’t need any foreplay yet his insides were still overly sensitive.  
  
Link looked over at Cole who appeared to still be asleep and withdrew his fingers. _Why finger myself when what i really want is right over there?_  The brunette licked his lips and rose from the bed, walking over to the older man. “Cole? Are you awake?

He asked in a hushed tone. To Link’s surprise, Cole was awake. The man rolled onto his back to better face Link.  
  
“Yeah, I’m awake.” He said with a smile. “What ya need?”  
  
Link straddled the man, lifting the oversized shirt, exposing his perky, pink nipples. “Cock.”  
  
Cole let out with a low growl as he grabbed a hold of Link’s soft yet firm ass, giving both cheeks a firm squeeze. “Then ya came to the right place.” Pulling Link closer, he took one of the his nipples into his mouth, sucking on it harshly, biting the hardened nub as his fingers rubbed over his already abused hole. “Mmmm. So wet already. Still slick from last night.” He kissed Link at the exact moment he plunged three fingers into his depth, loving the way the shorter man moaned into his mouth. “Yeah, you’re ready.” Link kissed Cole once more as he helped the man remove his boxers. He held his cock steady while Link lined his asshole up with the head, slowly lowering himself onto the rock hard rod.  
  
“Oh gosh…! Oh, fuck! I- I forgot how fat your meat is! Cole...Oh God I..No, I can’t do this, it’s too much I can’t take it.”  
  
“Oh yes you can.” He said with a smirk, grabbing a firm grip onto Link’s pointy hips him down to the base of his cock.  
  
“Ahhhh!! Cole! Cole, oh, please..!!” Link clawed the blonde’s shoulders.  
  
“That’s right. Scream for me baby. You love this fat dick don’t ya?” He asked, smacking each one of Link’s cheeks, leaving red hand prints. “C’mon baby. Bounce on my cock.” He thrust upwards for emphasis. That was all it took to get Link to start riding the man, moaning and complaining about how large the member was, amazed at how it filled him so perfectly.  

 

Link was babbling incoherent sentences followed by lots of cussing. His body was still sore from last night despite Rhett going slow and being gentle. The wet sounds of Cole's dick, paired with Rhett's cum made the most obscene noises but neither man cared, too lost in their own pleasure to care about anything in that moment.

 

“C-Cole…!! Ahhh..Fuck!” Link screamed, his bouncing becoming eradicate.

 

The larger man held him to the base, thrusting wildly into the relaxed yet still tight heat, moaning louder as he feels Link’s ring of muscles clamp down onto his dick. “Ya gonna cum baby? Hmm? Gonna cum for Daddy?” He asks, twisting the pretty pink nipples at the same time.

 

Link is unable to speak, he only nods to the question, rocking his hips back and forth then in a circular motion. With one final scream of defeat he releases himself all over Cole, falling forward onto the man's broad chest.

 

The blonde man watched the way Link's face contorted as he came, drinking in the sounds of his screams and loud panting. The smaller man was so weak now, he loved it. This new position allowed for Cole to do as he pleased. “That's it baby, such a good boy.” His thrusts too became eradicate, racing to finish inside of Link, recalling how his brother did last night and the feeling of jealously that washed over him. “F-Fuck!” He grunted, spilling his seed deep inside the brunette.

 

* * *

   


Rhett sat in his class, doodling to make it seem like he was taking notes while his professor gave his lecture. He allowed his mind to wander, daydreaming of being back in his dorm room with the love of his life, cuddling, kissing, doing anything Link wanted to do as long as he could be close to him. After the two hour class was over, Rhett was one of the first people to collect his things and exit the classroom; the faster he got back to his boyfriend, the better.

 

Panting,  the two of them laid there, unable to move. Link's legs were too weak and his ass too sore to be able to carry himself to the shower. Besides, he was too far gone in the love for attention he was given to move. Cole was holding him, rubbing his head and whispering sweet nothings, much like Rhett would do. Once the two men caught their breaths they began kissing. The older one dipped his tongue inside of Link's mouth, earning a moan. The pair was so engulfed in each other's presents that neither one of them heard the door open nor did they sense the presence of Rhett.

 

It was the closing of the door that made Link jump.  “Well, well, well, wat do we have here?” Rhett said with a smirk, his face showing no signs of anger. He dropped his books on top of the dresser, walking over to the other two men. At first nothing was said, he was too busy admiring his boyfriend's slick, gaping fuck hole. His smirk widened when he saw hie brother's cum dribble out of the entrance. “Just couldn't wait for me to get home could ya?” He taunts, straddling Cole’s lower legs so he could line up his aching member with Link’s hole, holding his hips firmly in place. “This is all I've been thinking about while in class.” Rhett purred.

 

“N-No Rhett..Stop it, please no..I'm. .I'm too sore..I just came...Please!” Link pleaded with his blonde boyfriend, trying to reach his hand back to cover his already used and abused hole. But that didn't stop Rhett from swatting away Link’s hand like how he did last night, sinking into the already drench and well lubricated asshole

 

“Ooh yeah.” He moaned, wasting no time in thrusting at full force, making up for last night when he couldn't. Cole watched in awe at the events that took place inches away from him. Rhett's thrusting,  the wet noises of bodies slapping together, Link’s faces that went along with his moans, it was all too much for Cole to take; he didn't know where to keep his gaze. Link’s eyes were glossy with lust and his brother’s darkened with desire.

 

Rhett grabbed a handful of Link's hair, pulling him up on to all fours to force his brother to watch the small brunette get fucked and spanked like a cheap whore. But what happened next shocked the two older men. Instead of the youngest man become shy or embarrassed, he started kissing Cole, moaning into his mouth as he allowed himself to be used for Rhett's own personal pleasure.  

 

Once the blonde man behind him started jackhammer-like thrusts, Link knew that Rhett wasn't playing around. The blonde man _needed_  to cum and was going to use his boyfriend's ass to get him to that point.

 

The pale, lithe body rocked forward with every snap of the older man's hips, letting out with a scream when Cole’s hands found their way to his nipples and dripping cock. “Think he's ‘bout ready to blow. Aren't ya sweetie?” He asked, kissing Link’s damp forehead.

“Y-Yes!” He moaned, desperation dripping in his cracking voice.

 

“Good, ‘cause so am I.” Rhett said, spanking the man's already redden bottom, loving the way it jiggled on impact. “Cum for me baby. C’mon, cum for Daddy.”

 

The brunette was already doing just that before Rhett finished his sentence, once again, covering Cole in his white fluid. Tears rolled down his face when he felt yet another warm load of semen be released deep inside of him, filling him to the brim with the delicious liquid. Slowly, Rhett pulled his softening member out of his boyfriend, carrying him bridal style to their bed, holding the shivering man in his lap. “Cole, why don't you go take a shower first. I wanna stay here and hold Link for a while longer.” He said, kissing his best friend and future husband.

  
The oldest man nodded, making his way to the bathroom.


	14. Broken Promises And Sad Goodbyes

The two men couldn’t believe that four years had gone by as they packed their suitcases, remembering back to the heart breaking day they packed theses exact same bags and left home for good. And much like with their childhood home, they wouldn’t be returning to this place either.  
  
“Can you believe it baby? We’re graduates, we’re done with college! Rhett said excitedly as he sat on his bed, pulling Link between his legs.  
  
Link bent down to kiss his boyfriend. “I know, I can’t believe it. Thank you, Rhett.”  
  
“What for? I didn’t do anything.”  
  
Link nodded. “But you did. Since my mom first told me to fuck off I‘ve been thinkin’ ‘bout graduation and how she wouldn’t be there. I was so scared about how I would react and the pain I would feel when I looked out into the crowd knowing that those seats were filled with parents, but not _my_ parents...You made me forget all about that though. Because of you I was able to enjoy the day and celebrate it properly. That early morning fuck you gave me and how I had to walk across the stage, actin’ as if everythin’ was alright. Actin’ like I didn’t just how a cock that was the size of a forearm shoved inside of me.” He blushed, biting his lip, letting out with a small giggle at his odd choice of comparison. “That night, you took me out for dinner, then we went for a long drive and had sex in that field like how we did back in high school.  
  
Rhett smiled as he recalled that day. “Yeah, and after we made love, I put my jacket over you to keep ya warm as we star gazed and watched the fireflies.I didn’t do those things to purposely distract you, ya know. You’re my baby, I did those things cause I love ya.” He kissed his boyfriend again, slowly this time, pulling him into a tight embrace. “You’re mine and I ain’t ever gonna let ya go.” He promised.  
  
"And I ain't ever gonna leave you." Link said, interlocking their pinkies.   
  
The couple zipped their suitcases and stood in the doorway, glancing back one last time, taking pictures in their mind of their college dorm; _their first ‘house’ together._  
  
Once shutting the door for the final time the two men threw their bags into the back of Rhett’s pickup truck. Cole had insisted on having Rhett and Link stay at his place, jokingly stating that the only payment he would accept is to have his way with Link every now and again. Though of course being very serious if the younger man was up for it. Soon they arrived to the older brother's house. The man was sitting on the porch, sipping an ice cold beer, watching the sun set on Buies Creek, taking in the fresh summer air. He rose from the wooden steps with a grunt, greeting the two. Cole carried Link’s bags for him while leaving Rhett to handle his own. Rhett felt annoyed. **_I 'm supposed to be the one carrying his bags_ _._ ** It was one thing for his brother to fuck Link with no strings attached, sex just being sex and nothing more but he hated when Cole showed an actual deep connection type of interest in the dark haired beauty. After all, **_Link.Was.His._**  
  
It didn’t take long for Cole to become comfortable with touching Link’s body whenever he pleased, acting as if it belonged to him. Most times Link would shrug the older man’s hand off of him or step away when he stood too close. It was Link who usually did the cooking and when he would, the oldest of the three would oftentimes press his body against the brunette’s small frame, sliding his hand up his shirt while his other traveled down, into the waistband of the sweatpants. It was obvious that Link was uncomfortable about some of the things Cole did or said to him but he was always polite and say things such as, “ _Please Cole, not now. I don’t want to get distracted and burn anything._ ” or “ _Dinner will be ready momentarily, we don’t have time._ ” Most times the blonde man would say okay and give Link a peck on the cheek before leaving him alone. It wasn’t that he didn't like the older man’s touches, he was still so anxious over everything that has been happening that he hasn’t been in the mood to be the proper household slut.  
  
Link stood in the kitchen whisking pancake batter for the older man who slept in. It was one of those Saturdays where Rhett had to work so Link decided to cook and clean in order to keep himself busy until his lover returned. The two siblings made the decision on their own to not have Link to get a job in the work field and instead, stay home and do the house work. Between the two of them they made more than enough money so there was no real _need_ for Link to find employment.  
  
Link spent his days cooking and cleaning, going out on occasions to pick up groceries for the two older men. It made him feel domestic, “wife material”, _wanted_. He also felt it was the least he could do after everything they have done for him.  
  
“Hey cutie.” Cole growled into his ear, placing both hands on the counter on either side of Link, preventing him from escaping. Link felt the warm air roll down his neck as he let out with a low moan.  
  
“H-Hi…” He answers, blushing at knowing that he is trapped. “I-I’m making your breakfast. I tried to get it done before you woke up but I-”  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” He kissed the shorter man on the cheek. “I appreciate ya making me breakfast but ya didn’t have to go through all the trouble. Especially when you got this right here.” Cole massaged Link’s ass cheek over the soft fabric of his pajama pants before pulling them down, having them collect in a pool of cotton at his feet.  
  
“C-Cole…?” He tries to turn around to see what the other man is doing but is firmly held in place by two large hands digging into his waist.  
  
“Stay right where ya are sweetheart, don't move.” Cole ordered, lowering himself to his knees, spreading the man’s cheeks. he groaned, Link’s hole was tight as it has ever been. It reminded Cole of his younger days when he would attempt to finger Link but the brunette would always say it hurt too much or that he was scared. The boys were young back then, too young to know about lube or preparation. His plan to finger Link was only to ever make the boy feel good, not to open him up to be fucked with his, even back then, impressive size member. “Fuckin’ beautiful, baby.” He complimented, kissing the pink, puckered hole, moaning at how delicious Link tasted. _How can a part of the body that is supposed to be forbidden and grotesque can taste so good and be so addictive?_  
  
Cole figured that it only _seemed_ to taste so good was because he had such strong feelings for the shorter man. He's been holding a torch for Link all these years yet he would never mention it. He could never put thus delicate flower he loved in the middle of something so ugly. Link was such a kind soul that it would most likely hurt him way more than it ever would hurt Rhett or himself.

“Oh gosh, Cole! D-Don’t stop!...Mmm, Please don't stop!…” Link reached his long arm back, pushing Cole’s face even closer, wanting as much of the man as possible. He couldn't help but sound like a porno, it had been so long since he was eaten out that he couldn't control his composure. He almost forgot what it felt like to be tongue fucked. Especially by someone as talented as Cole.   
  
The larger man squeezed Link’s hips, shoving his tongue as far as it would go inside the small body. He lapped his tongue over the twitching hole, biting the pale cheek, earning a satisfying yelp from the other man. “Yeah, you need it bad don’t ya baby?” He asks, slowly sliding his finger into the enclosed heat, moaning at how tight Link was around the single digit. After a few strokes he added a second one. Link’s face scrunched up in pain but he dealt with it, knowing that the burning would soon melt away, molding into pure bliss.   
He rocked himself on Cole’s fingers as if it were a cock that he so desperately desired. “Please Cole, I need..I-I want it!”  
  
“Not today baby, you still need a lot of openin’ up. Today I’m gonna have you come from just my fingers.” The blonde man rose from the floor slowly, keeping his fingers inside. Link trusted onto the fingers when he felt Cole’s wet mouth attack his neck, teeth scraping the sensitive skin. One hand worked his asshole, curling his fingers over the small bundle of nerves while his other hand stroked the length of Link’s dripping cock. "Yeah, fuck my hand."   
  
Link’s most sensitive area was his neck, so when the blonde clamped his mouth down onto the thin skin Link reached his peak. Leaning back into the larger man he began moaning and whimpering, cumming all over the kitchen counter, some even landing in the pancake batter.

 

“Oh gosh! I'm so sorry...I'll make a new batch!” He panted

 

“Nah, don't sweat it.” Cole lifted the brunette, placing him onto the counter top. Without giving Link a chance to speak, he wrapped the brunette's bare legs around his waist as he kissed him feverishly. “We'll make the pancakes as is. They'll be sweeter that way.” His large, rough, manly hands lifted the shorter man’s shirt, tucking it under his armpits, attacking the irresistible pink nubs that were Link's nipples.  
  
Link let out with a giggle, cupping the man’s face, he lifted Cole’s head, kissing him passionately. The smaller man wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, resting their foreheads against one another. “C’mon, I should really get cookin’. He said with his adorable lopsided grin as he hopped off the table. Once the batter was poured into the skillet, it was then that he remembered it had been _‘contaminated’_. This felt so wrong, too naughty if not disgusting. _What’s the difference between swallowing or using it as an ingredient?_ Link asked himself, shrugging when he was unable to come up with an answer.  
  
“Mmm, they smell delicious, thank you.” Cole loved moments like theses; moments when he and Link were the only two people in the house. In his mind he would pretend that Link was in a relationship with him, his _wife_  even. He loved seeing the smaller man so carefree and happy when it was just the two of them. _If only it could be like this everyday, for the rest of our lives…_  
  
The pair spent the hours alone together cuddled on the couch, watching documentaries, all of which the younger of the two picked out. Cole wasn't paying attention to the television screen, he was too focused on petting Link’s hair, listening to his purrs of contentment.  
  
“Baby, you’re home!” Link said, cheerfully greeting his boyfriend. His **_real_**  boyfriend. He welcomed the tall man home with a kiss, receiving a rough one in return, causing them both to moan.  
  
“I missed you.” Rhett kissed his boyfriend’s forehead, glancing over at his older brother. “How was your day?”  
  
“Good.” Cole replied with a shrug. "Link made pancakes and we watched some movies and ordered some take out. That's about it.”  
  
“I’ll go start dinner for you?” The brunette laid his head onto Rhett’s chest, the musk filling Link’s nostrils.  
  
The oldest watched silently. Studying the way those blue, crystal eyes that he loves so much lit up with an even brighter hue of blue whenever he would look at Rhett.  
  
“Thanks babe but I stopped on the way home at a burger joint. I’m sorry.” Rhett frowned, hugging the smaller man, asking for forgiveness.  
  
Link wiggled out of the embraces of his best friend, looking up at him smiling. “It’s alright, Rhett. It works out better that way ‘cause Cole and I already ate and I am getting sleepy. Is it okay if I go to bed?” Link asked with a pout.

  
“Sure, you never need to ask for something like that. I'd never say no to you gettin' a good night's sleep. Go in and get yourself comfortable, i'll be there shortly once I clean up. Kay?”  Rhett reassured, watching the way his brother’s eyes lingered on Link’s ass as he walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

  
“I’m glad he went to bed. There's somethin’ I’ve been wantin’ to talk to you ‘bout.” Rhett said, sitting on the couch next to the other man.  
  
"Sure, what 'bout?"  
  
“I’ve noticed you’ve been checkin’ out **my fiencee**  a lot lately. Lookin’ em up and down like he’s a piece of meat or somethin’. "His voice was stern.    
  
“Yeah, and? He’s cute, funny, innocent yet freaky at the same time. He’s got that ass. He’s just perfect, dude.” Cole licked his lips, thinking back to the events that took place earlier today. 

 

_Rhett had two moods to him: One where doesn’t mind sharing Link with his brother. In fact, he even enjoys it. Just the idea alone of Link taking someone else's cock is enough to get him all hot and bothered. The other mood is his toxic jealously. This side of him usually appears when he feels that there might actually be a chance that he could lose Link to someone else. This side of Rhett is **very, very dangerous** ; it has no logical sense of thinking. When he turns into this monster of a man it is because he doesn’t want to lose the man he loves yet ironically Link is always the one that ends up getting hurt. _

His chest began to rise and fall rapidly.

“You seem like you two have a thing goin’ on.” The younger brother spat. “Do you?”  
  
Cole looked down at his lap and sighed. _If we're gonna have its conversation might as well make it a truthful one._ “No. I wish we did, man you have no idea how badly I pray for the day Link comes to me tellin’ me he loves me like he used to do.” He saw the way Rhett’s eyes widen and his jaw dropped in shock. “Oh fuck...You didn’t know, did you?” The younger of the two dug his nails into his own thigh in his best attempts to maintain control of himself. “If it makes you feel any better this was before you two became a thing. We never got far with anything but it was enough. ”  
  
For a moment Cole could have sworn that he saw Rhett's eye twitch but thought that he must have been mistaken; seeing as how calm his brother looked. Rhett’s face softened, but little did Cole know that Rhett wasn’t relaxed, instead he grew angrier and angrier to the point he only appeared to be calm. 

"Anyway man, if we’re done here I’m gonna go back to my room.” said the oldest, rising from the sofa he put his headphones on and walked to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

  
Slowly, Rhett got up from the couch as well, making his way to the room he shared with the brunette. For what seemed like hours, Rhett just stood in the doorway, staring at the sleeping man. With a flick of the switch, Rhett turns on the bedroom light.  “Get up.” He ordered.  
  
“Hmmm? Rhett?  Wa- ahh!” The younger man was met with a firm smack across the face from Rhett's back hand. Rhett tangled his fingers into the dark locks and dragged Link out of bed and throwing him to the ground. “Ow! Rhett, what the fuck?!” Link looked up at his boyfriend and frowned, all too familiar with the look in the blonde man’s eyes. “I’ll scream.” He said firmly,  _they've been through this before._  
  
Rhett scoffed. “What, is that supposed to be a threat? Go ahead, scream all ya want. Cole’s in his room, wearin’ his headphones. We ain't in the big city, we don't have any neighbors around. No one’s gonna hear you.” His laugh was something sinister, backhanding the pale beauty again. Rhett saw the look on Link’s face and knelt down next to him, tilting Link’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact. “Awe, what’s wrong? Don’t cry baby.”  His voice was softer this time. Like the old Rhett. He sounded sincere and loving, apologetic even. “You agreed to marry me so get used to this, slut.” He said, splitting into Link’s face. The younger man tried to get up but was pushed to the ground once more, while being kicked in the stomach.  
  
Link curled into the fetal position, one arm hugging his stomach while the other was trying to do its best to protect his head. _No, this isn’t you...You’re sick, you need help. This isn't you!_  
  
“I said **Don’t. Fucking. Cry.** ” The larger man punched his boyfriend in the side of the face, missing his temple by centimeters. “You know why I asked you to marry me? Cause I felt sorry for ya. I could tell from a mile away that no one would ever want you so I asked you to be my friend, my boyfriend, and then later on my husband and you actually believed that someone cared about you. Hah! Ain't that rich!”  
  
Link tried his hardest to hold back his tears. Rhett’s words killed him but he knew that it wasn’t _**really**_ Rhett’s words. He knew this man for his entire life, he knows how Rhett truly feels about him, the man showed it in his actions; in the way he took down Tyler, stood up in front of a whole school of homophobic assholes and proposed to him. Rhett was sick, Link just had to just keep reminding himself that.  
  
**“You're so desperate for attention that you’d let my own brother fuck you before you were even in the 8th grade!”** He kicked the brunette again, harder this time. **“That’s probably what happened with Tyler too, huh? You wanted dick so bad so you started comin’ onto him. But he got a little too rough for your liking is that it?”** Rhett wrapped his long fingers around his boyfriend'sthroat, hauling him to his feet. **“And when I found out you lied and said he raped you ‘cause you wanted to keep gettin’ my dick. Is that it Link? Tell me!”**  
  
The brunette fought with his last remaining energy, giving it everything he had to claw at Rhett’s arms, his face, anything to try and get away. _I love you…I love you so much, Rhett. Please, don't do this._  
  
The older man’s grip tightened, sucking the remaining air out of his best friend's lungs. The blonde's smile widened when he saw the bright blue eyes turn to a darker shade; as if the light behind them was slowly going out. The man fell limp in his grasp. When Rhett let go, Link fell to the ground lifelessly.

The sight of his boyfriend lying there, on the hard floor, unconscious was strong enough to break Rhett from his spell. “Link…? **LINK!** ” He knelt besides his childhood best friend, scared and confused. “Link you gotta wake up! _Fuck what happened?! What did I do?!_  
  
The tall man screamed for his older brother at the top of his lungs as he tapped Link’s face, shook him, trying anything and everything to wake him. Cole was at the threshold of the bedroom Rhett and Link shared, mortified at what he saw. The oldest immediately ran to the phone. Unsure of what to tell the emergency operator, he frantically gave his address, pleading with the women on the other end to hurry. The women told him to stay on the line until someone arrived but he didn’t listen. He hung up the phone, making a dash back to the bedroom.  
  
Rhett was still kneeling besides his lover, balling his eyes out. It was rare to see Rhett cry, they were raised to be men and “men don’t cry”. At least, not in the McLaughlin household.  
  
“What the fuck happened?” Cole asked, kneeling besides his sibling, he too wanted to cry, to scream and throw a fit. He was staring at the man that he also was in love with lie on the floor, unresponsive to any of their efforts.   
  
“I-I don’t know! The last thing I remember is Link going to bed-”  
  
“Rhett...He’s not breathing…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER! >:D


	15. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the angst in this chapter...

The two brothers stood in the parking lot of the hospital, tears threatening to fall from both their jade colored eyes. They paced back and forth like a pendulum, yet for them, time was standing still.   
  
“Hit me.” Rhett said, looking at his brother, no longer fighting back the tears. His older brother only shook his head and continued to pace. “Why? I deserve it, now do it.”    
  
He stopped dead in his tracks and faced the shorter, blonde man. “Why?” His voice cracked. “ ‘Cause. I could hit you, I could beat the fuck out of you right here, right now. And **_fuck yeah_**  you’d deserve it but... That ain’t gonna fix this shit! It ain’t gonna bring him back-”   
  
Rhett threw his brother up against the wall, pinning him there with his own body weight, grabbing fistfuls of the man's shirt. “Don’t you say that! Don’t you ever **dare** fucking say that!” He gritted his teeth as he spoke. “Link ain’t dead...My baby ain’t dead, you understand!?”

Cole felt his own tears racing themselves down his cheeks, falling from his chin and onto the hands that held him still. They stayed like that for a while, studying each other’s bloodshot eyes. “Let’s go inside, it’s gettin’ cold.”    
  
Hospital waiting room chairs are never comfortable and this time was no exception. The other people in the room watched as the two tall men paced in front of their chairs, never seeming to be able to remain seated for very long. Those who caught a glimpse of their puffy, reddened faces, gave them an apologetic look. Every time the door would open and a doctor or nurse would step out they would hold their breaths, begging yet also dreading for their names to be called.    
  
The doors opened once again, this time wheeling an elderly lady towards the exit. She requested that the aid who was pushing her to stop in front of the two sobbing, 'boys'. “Here honey,” The women said, removing her rosary beads, handing them over to Rhett, who seemed to be falling apart worse than Cole. “I think you need theses more than I do.” Said with a warm smile, reminding the siblings of the warm smiles Link would always give them. He nodded a thank you when his words failed him.    
  
Neither man could picture a world without Link. _How would they go on? How can Rhett manage to go through life knowing that he caused Link’s death? Would Rhett ever remarry...or marry?_   
  
Theses were all questions that were lurking in the back of their minds yet neither one of them were willing to allow their subconscious to go there because then it would make their situation a reality. Right now they were in the twilight zone and preferred to stay that way for as long as possible.    
  
Hours ticked away till it was almost early morning and still no word on Link’s condition. Thoughts began to creep into Cole’s mind, causing him to stir in his seat. _What if Link is in the morgue and they just forgot to tell us…?_   He felt sick, he wanted to run. The air suddenly became very thin, the walls were closing in on him and the room began to spin.    
  
“Mr. McLaughlin?” A man asked the room full of people. Cole and Rhett immediately shot up and ran to the doctor. “A Mr. Charles Lincoln Neal, correct?” They slowly nodded, feeling as if their hearts were about to beat out of their chest, wondering if the doctor could hear it too. “Here you go.” He handed the item to Rhett. The two brothers stared at the object questionably, trying to figure out what it was but then it **hit them like a mother fucking train**. _A baggie with Link’s promise and engagement ring inside._   


_No,no,no,no,no, this can’t be…._  Rhett bent over and dry heaved.    
  
“Please, follow me.” The man said calmly, guiding the two siblings down the narrow, never ending, white hallway. The brothers never held hands as young children the way some siblings do. But today this did. They interlocked fingers as they were being lead deeper and deeper down the corridor, feeling like they were both entering the Gates of Hell, or standing before God on judgment day. Rhett almost ran right into the doctor’s backside, not realizing that the man had stopped. “This is where I leave you two.” he said before walking away.    


Letting  go of one another’s hand, they stared up at the plate on the door that read: **_Rm 308_**. With shaky hands, Cole wrapped his fingers around the doorknob, slowly pushing it open, fearing what would greet them on the other side.    
  
“Oh Jesus, fuck!” Cole immediately turned around, shielding his eyes like a frightened child. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to see but one thing for sure is he wasn’t prepared to bare witness to Link, _his Link_ lying in a hospital bed with wires and tubes connect to him in every which way possible. The small man was surrounded by poles that held clear plastic bags filled with liquid and computer screens, monitoring his heart beat, his oxygen levels, all his vital signs.    
  
Rhett took the chair and placed it right in front of Link’s bedside. _I did this…_  Ever so gently he took Link’s hand into his own. Never had it felt so frail and cold. _I’m so, so sorry baby. I’m so fucking sorry._ Over and over he kissed his lover's hand as if it would heal him like in every princess movie. Because to Rhett, that is what Link was; a princess.    
  
The oldest man pulled up a chair right besides his brother as they watched Link in silence until the early morning light peeked through the generic, hospital-blue colored curtains. The two men were both wide awake, unable to go to sleep even if they had the chance. Cole wanted to yell at his younger brother, curse him for doing this but he didn’t have it in him to do so. At the moment he didn’t care how Link got there or how any of this happened because **_it happened_**. No amount of yelling or fighting was going to change the past.    
  
They have been sitting in silence for so long, the only noise that filled the room was the constant beeping noise from one of Link’s machines. After truly believing that the brunette had past away, the annoying beeping was music to their ears. The two men jumped when the door opened, not expecting any visitors.   
  
“Oh, sorry fellas. I’ll only be a minute.” The nurse said, making her way to Link’s bed, on the opposite side of where Cole and Rhett sat. “Just gotta switch out these IVs and I’ll be gone in a jiffy.” She tried to sound as perky as possible. It was what you had to do while working in a palce so gloomy if you wanted to keep your sanity.    
  
“Ma’am, c-can you um..Can you tell us what the uh…”   
  
“Condition of Mr. Neal? It’s written right here on this chart, now let me take a look.” She flipped through the pages, her eyes reading over each word. “Good news is he’s gonna make it. Bad news is he’s probably gonna wish he didn’t. He **had**  a hairline fracture on his shoulder from awhile back that was never treated.” _From when Tyler pushed him to the floor in the boy’s bathroom_  That hairline turned into a full on break. His torso was bruised but doesn’t seem to be any organ damage. His windpipe was also severely damaged.   
  
Rhett felt like he had just been stabbed in the heart when she read off the last injury.    
  
“Though it shows that he had quiet a couple hours of surgery done in order to correct the problem. Give it some time but he’ll be alright. If ya ask me, he’s been through Hell. Whatever caused this to happen will do more damage on his mental health than his physical one. All and all, he’s lucky to be alive. It was a close call. If anymore time had passed then...Well, you get the idea.”    
  
The brothers thanked her as she left. Neither man said anything but they didn’t have to in order to know what the other was thinking. “He ain’t gonna wake up for awhile so we might as well go home, take a shower and get some sleep if we can.” Cole suggested. Each of them kissed Link on the forehead, telling him that they’ll be back and that they loved him.

“We also at some point need to have a serious conversation about what the fuck is wrong with you.”   
  
“Cole…”   
  
“No man, don’t ‘Cole’ me. I don’t know what’s goin’ on with you but somethin’ ain’t right. I know you supposedly ‘love’ Link but you sure as Hell got a funny way of showin’ it. Seriously dude, I think you need more than just anger management.”    


* * *

  
It was so odd, coming home and not having Link there to greet them. The reason _why_  he wasn’t there made it even sadder. Without the brunette’s warm smile or his precious giggle, home just didn’t feel like _home_.   


That night Rhett slept on the couch, unable to step foot into the bedroom. The blankets were still on the floor, everything was as they left it. He knew that he would eventually have to man up and clean the room. The **last**  thing Link needed was to come home, expecting to lay down in his bed and rest, only to find it looking exactly like it did the night everything went to Hell.    
  
**_Whatever caused this to happen will do more damage on his mental health than his physical one._ **   
  
The nurse’s words ran through the blond man’s head over and over. From the moment they left her mouth, Rhett knew that they would haunt his for the rest of his life. The next morning he awoke to the sound of his alarm, immediately picking up the house phone and began dialing.    
  
“Yeah, hey. I’m not gonna be able to make it in today. Something’ came up, a personal family matter. Okay I will, thank you.” Hanging up the phone, he grabbed his jacket, wallet, and keys and was out the door.    
  
Rhett sat in the waiting room of an office he’s never seen before. He was never one to have anxiety but there's always a first for everything right? _Shit, is this what Link feels like all the time?_  He tried to focus on his breathing, pressing on his chest, all things that he remembered seeing Link do during one of his panic attacks. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept slipping back to the night he and Cole spent pacing around in the emergency room. _Link is in that hospital bed because of me…_   
  
“Mr. Rhett McLaughlin?” The secretary at the front desk said.    
  
_Finally!_   
  


* * *

  
  
Cole too called out of work, giving the same excuse that he had a family matter to attend to. _He wasn’t really lying…_  Much like his brother, he too grabbed his jacket, wallet, key, _and_  bag before heading out the front door as well. By this time Rhett was long gone, heading in the opposite direction of his sibling.    
  
It was early, _too early_  for it to possibly be visiting hours but that didn’t stop the oldest man from trying to see Link. He couldn’t eat, he barely slept, and as he walked down the bleak corridor he noticed that he was shaking like a leaf. He **needed**  to be by Link’s side, comforting him, talking sweet, loving nothings to him, even if the brunette couldn’t hear him or sense his presence.   
  
“Hey, Link.” Cole greeted, knowing deep in his heart that he would receive no response but couldn’t help but feel rude if he didn’t. He smiled, noticing that the chairs he and Rhett left beside the man’s bed were no longer there. They were put back in their original positions, where the two brothers first got them. _Good, that means someone is keepin’ an eye on him, cleanin’ up, makin’ sure he’s okay._  It gave him a warm feeling to know that someone else cared even if they were only paid to do so. Once again, Cole moved the chair, taking a seat at Link’s bed side. “I got somethin’ for ya.” He said, fishing though his book bag until he found it. It was a white board with a dry erase marker. “Doctor said that ya won’t be able to talk much when ya wake up." Cole chuckled to himself, imagining Link furiously writing rude messages to Rhett with angry frowny faces.    
  
The blonde man stayed for a while, stroking the soft, dark, locks that fell around Link’s pale complexion, studying his face for any signs of an eye twitch or a lip curl, anything to signify that Link was with him and not in some coma-like  dream state. “Come back to me, Link. Come back to _us_.” He whispered. An hour or two more went by before Cole decided to leave. It killed him to leave Link all alone in the large hospital but he knew that he was in good hands with the care of the medical staff. “I’ll be back.” Before leaving, he kissed the younger man on his forehead.   
  


* * *

  
  
“Hey baby.” Rhett said softly, gently shutting the door behind him as if the _click_  would disrupt his boyfriend.  “ I picked these up for ya.” Rhett said, placing the large bouquet of flowers on Link’s table in a tall pitcher of water. _What’s this?_  Rhett noticed that Link had a small, rectangular white board on his lap with black scribble.    
  
_If you wake up and I’m not here I want you to know that I love you- Cole **xoxo**_   
  
Tears rolled down his face and onto the whiteboard, smudging some of his older brother’s words. He didn’t feel aggressive or angry. He felt defeated. “This all happened because I was too stupid to control my anger. This all happened because I was too stupid to see what an amazing thing I had. I fucked it all up...I fucked everything up. Oh God, Link I’m so sorry…” He cried, with his head in his arms, resting on the younger man’s bed. He cried harder and harder, tears and snot staining the white hospital sheets.

After his mom had told him not to hangout with Link because it clashed with what the bible said, Rhett swore to himself  from that day forward he would no longer believe in religion. Yet here he was, on his knees, hands clasped tightly together, bound by the rosary the old woman gave him, praying to a God that he didn’t believe in. He was desperate, oh so very desperate, he was willing to try anything to help make Link better. Heck, he’d even revert to Black Magic if he had to.

 

_ It’s funny really, how someone is so willing to believe that a man walked on water when their loved ones’ life was at stake. It’s selfish if you think about it. Turning to God when only you ever need something, wishing that he would answer your prayers even though you ignore his existence. What makes you any different from those annoying ‘friends’ and family members that only ever call you when they need something?  I guess that's just human hypocrisy in all of us.  _

 

Rhett was pulled from his prayers when he felt the rosary being tugged. Wondering what it was caught on,  the blond haired man opened his eyes, watching as Link tugged lightly on the beads, trying to get his boyfriend’s attention. “Link…? LINK!” Rhett froze, unsure of what to do, knowing that his boyfriend was too injured for any real physical contact. Besides, why would Link want any affection from the man who almost killed him? Why should Link even trust him? Rhett is lucky that the younger man didn't call security, unless he's too scared.  The brunette looked at the message that was left on the dry erase board from Cole.  Without so much as a blush or a smile, Link began erasing the words, replacing them with his own. 

> _My rings?_

“I-I have them right here. You want them?” Rhett dug into his picket, pulling out the small baggie. The younger man nodded, holding his hand out, much like in the same fashion as someone who is getting married. The promise ring went on first, followed by the engagement ring. He knew this was out of line and that he was an idiot for trying but he couldn't help himself. Rhett brought the small hand to his lips, kissing the rings, looking deep into Link’s sapphire eyes, look for signs of anger or discomfort,  but received none. Instead to his surprise, his boyfriend was blushing! “B-Baby…?”

> _Come here._

Link shifted in his bed, making enough room for the older man. Rhett nodded and sat on the bed in the space that was provided. Gently, he wrapped his arm around the much smaller man, cautious of all the wires that surrounded them. The brunette shuffled, struggling to place his cheek onto Rhett’s bearded lips. 

Rhett smiles, hugging Link's small frame a bit tighter, he leans down and softly pecked the hairless cheek twice. The first time he missed and ended up kissing the medical tape that held the wires in place that receded into Link's nose. "Was that right? Is that what you wanted? I’m so sorry, Link. I-I should have checked before I went and -”    
  
Link nodded, scribbling a new sentence onto his only form of communication.    


> _I love you, Rhett._   
  
“What? But, Link, how? Y-You don’t remember, do you?” He asked with a sigh, watching as his boyfriend scribbled away. _Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to tell Link that I’m the reason he’s here. That’ **I’m**  the one who did this to him…? I have to. I hurt him so much this is the least I can do._   
  
> _I do. You woke me up and hurt me. You are sick and I want you to get help because I love you even if I shouldn’t. We made that promise, remember? Together forever._   
  
He smiled up at the blonde giant, interlocking his pinky with Rhett’s, wiping away the man’s tears. Once the blonde regained his composure, Link rested his head onto the broad chest, closing his eyes, but moving his thumb over Rhett’s hand, signalling that he was still awake.    
  
“I love you so much Link. And you’re absolutely right I **do**  have a problem.” Rhett’s voice cracked as he tried to admit his flaws to the most flawless person he knew. "I went to the doctor...A different doctor, not one that deals with colds or the anger management one that I was seein’. I went to this new place and told ‘em ‘bout my outbursts and what I do to ya when I get like that...T-They gave me these pills. Said they were supposed to help with all that.”   
  
Link didn’t open his eyes but he did give Rhett’s hand a soft squeeze as if it say that he was proud of Rhett’s decision. The couple remained like that, cuddled in the arms of one another until they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. “Oh, hey Cole.” He said calmly, yet inside he was glowing. It would have killed him if he walked in on Cole and Link cuddled in bed together, knowing that he missed the moment Link woke up. Link waking up was the equivalent to a baby's first word or first steps. The brunette lifted his head and waved at the oldest man, lifting the whiteboard, silently thanking him for it.    
  
Cole sat in the chair that was earlier occupied by his younger brother, trying his best to hide his jealousy. The three men talked amongst themselves, trying to keep the conversations simple so the most Link would have to do is nod or shake his head. The less writing he’d have to do, the better. The oldest blonde loved seeing the small man happy but hated knowing that was because he was cuddled in the arms of Rhett; **_his abuser_**  no less. Spotting the large display of roses on Link’s nightstand made him sick.    
  
_So this is how you make it up to him? You can’t beat someone within an inch of their life and buy them flowers expecting everything to be okay! You’re no good to him. Why does he keep going back to you?!_   
  


* * *

  
  
The three continued to talk for a while longer until they were interrupted by the night shift nurse. “Now I thought I told you boys to get a move on now. Visitin’ hours are over. Don’t make me have to ask you again.” She said with a smile as she changed Link’s IV bags the same way the nurse from earlier had done.    
  
“What’s that?” Rhett asked, watching as the nurse injected some type of clear, unknown liquid into one of the tubes in Link’s arm. He knew that Link was in no danger and that there was no reason for him to question the nurse’s actions but he had to. The women from earlier didn’t give Link anything extra so why now?    
  


“Oh this? It’s a painkiller to help him get to sleep. Otherwise he’d be up all night.” She answered, unaware of the frown and guilt stained look Rhett had on his face. Link, who was always looking at his boyfriend, captivated by the man’s handsome features, noticed the change in Rhett’s mood. He gave the older man’s hand a light squeeze and a smile. It made Cole's body tempeture rise to see Link, _his perfect Link_ so forgiving and kind to a man who didn’t deserve it. He was too good for Rhett, to good for even him, too good for anyone. No one deserved to have someone as sweet as Link for a lover. “You boys can come back tomorrow but as of right now, Charles needs his rest. It’s the only way he’s gonna get better. I’ll let you three have some privacy with saying goodnight. I’m gonna be right outside the door so you two better hurry it up.” She chimed   
  
Once they heard that, they didn’t need to be told twice. It killed them to leave but they’d do anything if it guaranteed Link a faster recovery. 

Cole was the first to say goodbye, hugging the brunette longer than a normal hug, refusing to let go. The man was so frail, so sensitive and vulnerable. Link hugged Rhett tightly, trying his best to show his boyfriend that everything was okay. “Tomorrow after work Im’a stop by alright baby?” Link nodded, making the weirdest of sounds as he tried his best to answer verbally. “Link, no! Don’t strain yourself.” 

  
Link looked up at the two men, his bottom lip curled into a pout and his large piercing blue eyes stared up at Rhett. He knew it was a stupid thing to do but Link hated the fact that he was not able to tell the love of his life goodnight verbally. They always wished each other goodnight no matter how big of a fight they had or whatever the circumstances were. It was the one rule they swore to never break. :Never Go To Bed Angry Or Without Saying Goodnight   
  
Rhett grew up with Link his entire life but the one thing he could never built a resistance to was his best friend's puppy dog eyes and pout. It was his one true weakness but he knew he had to be strong. It was the only way Link could get better.    
  
“It’s alright, baby. Rest up and I’ll be back before you know it. Faster ya go to sleep the faster I’ll be here.” The blonde reassured him, kissing him deeply on the lips one last time before departing. Rhett was the first out of the room, leaving Cole to shut the door because he didn’t have it in him to look back at the injured young man being left all alone for the night.    
  
Then two brothers made their way back to the parking lot in silence. Rhett’s heart was breaking while Cole’s blood was boiling. “ **Un.Fucking.Believable** ” The oldest said through gritted teeth.    
  
“What?”    
  
“He must be fuckin’ terrified of you. That’s the only explanation on why he’s still with you ‘cause I know he ain’t stupid.” Cole said, glancing at his brother when stopped at a red light. “So, what did you threaten him with? Did you tell ‘em that you’d **actually kill him** if he tries to leave you?” The man’s words were cold and sharp, but Rhett knew he deserved it after everything that had happened. “ I'm scared, man. I-I’m so scared.” Cole pulled over to the side of the road, wiping his tears with the back of his hand.    
  
“C’mon, brother, you saw Link. He’s doin’ just fine. He’s gonna be alright, be home by the end of the week probably.”    
  
The older man shook his head. “No, not that. I’m scared that one day you two are gonna have a fight and Link’s gonna decide to...To take a bunch of pills ‘cause he can’t handle it anymore…” Cole always prided himself on never crying, at least not in front of people yet it seemed that he was doing it more and more recently. It also seemed that Link was the only person who could ever get him to that breaking point. “I don’t know what's worse: you hurting him or findin’ out that he’s been hurting himself.”    
  
Rhett looked out the window. The thought of Link committing suicide or hurting himself never crossed his mind until now. He tried to remain calm, tried to keep his mind from going to something so dark and horrendous. “Start the car back up, let’s go back to the house.” Because that’s all it was, _a house_. The building that Cole and Rhett lived in only became a _**home**_  when Link was there.    
  
Coming home, Rhett plopped himself onto the couch again, keeping the door to their bedroom closed. “No. Come with me.” Cole said, pulling his younger brother off the couch.    
  
“Cole, man, I-I can’t…” The two men stood outside of the bedroom Rhett and Link shared, Rhett averted his eyes, looking at anything other than the door.    
  
“You need to. You need to see the full extent of the damage you caused. You already saw Link in the hospital hooked up to all them wires and shit. Now your next step is to see where it all took place. You need to face this. Maybe **then**  you’ll get it through your thick skull of just how bad your problem is. I ain’t doin’ this for you I’m doin’ this for Link’s sake.”   
  
“Cole...I can’t. Not now, alright?”    
  
The older of the two nodded. “Alright, fine. Instead, why don’t I show ya where Link will be sleepin’ when he gets back from the hospital that **_you_** put him in.” Taking his brother’s hand, Cole led Rhett to his own room, opening the door, he pointed to his own bed. “Right there, snuggled up next to me. Where he’ll be safe.” He said as a smug looked crept across his face imagining the small brunette curled into the crook of his arm while the two of them laid in bed kissing and watching television together.   
  
Rhett had a similar image flash through his mind when he saw Cole’s bed yet it wasn’t as sweet. In his version, he was lying awake at night in the bed that he and Link once shared, alone, listening to Link moaning Cole’s name from across the hall. Night after night, lying in bed, listening to his ex fiancee reach climax brought on by another man. Each morning Link would prepare breakfast like how he normally would but he’d be wearing one of Cole’s shirts instead of his and walking with a slight limp from the hard fucking he received the night before. Rhett couldn’t handle the thought of watching Link run to the door to greet the oldest blonde with a kiss like how he does with him.    
  
Without saying a single word, Rhett went back to the bedroom he and Link shares. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he took a deep breath, trying to mentally and emotionally prepare himself. Ever so slowly, he opened the door, inching his way inside, centimeter by centimeter, keeping his eyes closed the entire time. Once he was in the center of the room, Rhett opened his eyes as all the memories flooded his vision, playing like a silent home movie in his head.    
  
At first it was happier memories that he was reminiscing. All the times he and Link would stay up late, trying to hush their giggles as they kissed and touched each other, talked about their future and reliving the nostalgia of the past in their stories of years ago. Each night the two lovers would fall asleep, hand in hand, even in the hottest of summers they would turn the air conditioner on the highest setting just so they could remain in each other’s arms without overheating.    
  
Suddenly, the stench of stale blood hit him in the face, nearly knocking him over, flat on his ass. At the same exact moment Rhett noticed the awful odor, he also noticed that his sock was damp. Looking down, the blonde man stared in pure horror. His sock was soaked in blood. **_Link’s blood._**  The blood was puddled and so thick that it hadn’t dried except for around the edges where it thinned out. The sheets and blankets that were scattered upon the floor were also stained in his boyfriend’s red fluid. Swallowing hard, the tall man removed his socks, keeping from making blood stained footprints through to the house as he went to fetch the mop.    
  
Not only did Rhett clean up where Link’s blood had spilled but the entire floor as well. He wanted their bedroom it be in the best condition imaginable for Link’s return. “Can ya throw these in the wash for me?” He asked, turning to his older brother who was watching him with his arm propped on the door frame.    
  
“No. You need to do it. You need to strip the bed and walk your skinny ass over to the washing machine and clean the blood that you caused Link to spill. You need to see, from start to finish of the harm you caused. Do his laundry too while you're at it. It’s the least you can do for nearly killin’ ‘em.”   
  
“Okay...” Rhett answered meekly, moving past the older man, heading towards the washing machine.    
  


* * *

  
  
By the end of the week Link was released from the hospital and sent home. Though he was cleared, Cole and Rhett still wanted Link to use the dry erase board as much as possible to keep him from using voice as much as possible until he was pain free and fully healed. Link agreed to the rule, using his voice only to say things such as ‘thank you’ and ‘I love you’. Which meant he usually only talking to Rhett and using the whiteboard to communicate with Cole.    
  
The drive home from the hospital tore the oldest man apart inside to watch Link interlock his arm with Rhett’s, resting his head on his boyfriend as if nothing happened. As if he wasn’t just released from the hospital because of his boyfriend’s domestic abuse. Though, none the less, he was grateful that Link was finally home, the week had been Hell without him around. The two brothers exchanged knowing looks, wondering how Link would react to stepping into the room where the whole ugly mess originated from. Rhett had made sure to scrub every part of the bedroom, making sure that the stench of stale blood no longer lingered. He even went as far as to buy all new sheets and bed covers in an attempt to give Link the feel that he was sleeping in a new bed and not the same one that he was violently dragged out of. 

Once parked, Rhett got out of the truck, carrying the small brunette bridal style into their home. Finally,  after what seemed like an eternity, the house turned back into a home. Cole watched silently in the background as his younger brother dipped Link back, kissing him tenderly.

“So Link, what do you want to do?” The oldest blonde asked, trying to break up their little love fest.

The dark haired man thought for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip as he pondered the question. “B-bath, bed?” He asked. As if the two older men would deny him of anything. Link tried his best to use as little of his vocal muscles as possible while still getting his point across. He hated that he couldn't make full sentences, it made him feel like a child but Cole and Rhett felt differently. They found Link's lack of sentence structure to be adorable.  

“Sure thing baby. Cole, why don't ya help Link take a bath awhile I go make him something to eat.”

“M-Mini Wheats.”

Rhett laughed.  “Awe, I'm sorry Link but no Mini Wheats. They're too scratchy even if they are soaked in milk.” Link pouted, knowing that his boyfriend was right but gosh did he miss his cereal. “Ya need something more soothing yet fillin’. Hmm…” He stared at the ground with his finger on his chin, deep in thought. “What ‘bout spaghetti? It's fillin’ yet easy to get down. 

The man's pout quickly turned into a lopsided grin as he hugged the tall blonde as a way of saying thank you.  

“C’mon Link. Let's go get your bath started.” Cole guided him towards the bathroom as if he forgot where it was after his stay in the hospital. Link sat patiently on top of the toilet seat lid, waiting as the bath filled with water, watching Cole constantly kept checking to make sure that it wasn't too cold or too hot. Taking Link by the hand, he slowly helped him into the bath, crouching down on the outside of the tub. The younger man shivered when warm water was poured onto his hair and down his back. This was the first time since that nightmarish night that Cole was actually smiling and laughing.  

He worked the shampoo into the dark locks, massaging the younger man's head as he did so. This was probably more enjoyable for him than it was for Link. Cole leaned down, brushing his lips against Link’s, expecting to feel the man's full lips pressed against his own. Instead, the brunette pulled away from the kiss.

“What? Why won't you kiss me yet you'll kiss Rhett? I'm not the one who hurt you.” 

Link leaned forward, kissing the older man. He didn't want to but he was scared that if he didn't Cole would leave to bathe by himself. It wouldn't be impossible but it _would_  be very difficult with the use of only one arm. He relaxed when he felt a smile against his lips. He was at their mercy and in no condition to protest. Once they mutually broke the kiss, Cole went back to massaging Link's head.

“Here ya go baby, just like ya like.” Rhett said, pushing the bathroom door open with his backside, his hands occupied with a plate of pasta and a glass of water. 

“T-Thank you.” Link blushed, squirming uncomfortably. The two brothers always took care of him but he still wasn't used to being pampered like this. He loved being the center of attention when it came to sex but he didn't like when people went out of their way to do things for him no matter how small. He's been like this even as young teens, always feeling guilty whenever Rhett would buy him food or stop by on his way home from work just to see him. They been together most of their lives but Link still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that people actually cared about him.

Rhett squatted besides his brother.  “Don't be shy baby. Eat up.” He encourage, giggling as Link tried to feed him as well.  

Once the bath was over, Rhett went to wash the plate, leaving Cole to assist Link in drying off. Much like the kiss, he didn't want to be touched by anyone other than his boyfriend. Yet he allowed the blonde man to touch him, drying him off, kissing his exposed skin as he did so. 

“T-Thank you. B-Bed time.” He said, walking to go find Rhett. 

“Ready for bed?” Link nodded. “Alright, let's go.” Taking the smaller man by the hand, the couple walked to the bedroom. Rhett’s anxiety peaked, in fear of Link's reaction. _Is he ready for this? This seems like a bad idea._

Letting go of the older man's hand, the brunette walked to their dresser, losing his towel along the way, giving Rhett a clear view of his plump ass. Once dressed, Link climbed into bed, rubbing his hands over the new bed set, silently telling his boyfriend that he noticed the change and liked it.    
  
Once Rhett was settled into bed, Link laid his head onto the large, toned bicep, kissing his boyfriend deeply. It has been so long since they kissed like this. Even in the hospital when it was only the two of them they had to refrain from any sort of rough contact. Link’s heart rate was being monitored, the last thing they needed was for the doctors and nurses to come rushing into the room only to find out the spike was caused by Rhett turning Link on. The blonde man didn’t understand how their relationship could be stronger than ever despite what he had done to the brunette. The question puzzled him to no end but he decided to push it out of his mind and immerse himself in the love and warmth of his boyfriend. 

Across the hall, Cole lied awake in his bed, alone; listening to the sounds of Link’s giggles and Rhett trying to quietly shush him. _Rhett really don’t know how good he got it._

* * *

 

_  
A few months have passed and Link is as good as new, making it virtually impossible to tell that something so horrible ever happened. Even his voice was back to normal. The doctors had warned him that the pitch of his voice or overall sound may have changed but thankfully for him that was not the case. By this time, a website called YouTube has been created and the two best friends decided to try their hand at making videos. After all, Link always did want to go to film school. To their surprise, people really enjoyed their content.  _

This was all just for fun, a way to keep themselves entertained until the first song they ever uploaded to the site became a viral video. It didn’t take long before companies started to notice the comedy duo and began offering them sponsorship for their services. It didn’t take long for the pair to be recognized in public, their birth names soon becoming their brand name.   
  
“We did it baby!” Rhett said, holding Link in his lap as he read an email aloud from another well known company that offered to be a sponsor.  “To think that we’ve came so far from where we started!” He kissed his boyfriend over and over again, causing Rhett’s beard to tickle him with every kiss.    
  
Link giggled, the look of concern sweeping across his face. “But Rhett, have your read some of the comments?” The brunette scrolled through the long list, reading out the ones he was referring to. “ _Faggots, Gayyyyy, OMG I ship them together!, They make such a cute couple, Link is a complete bottom, God, why can’t he be my boyfriend? They are so totally fucking each other, like if you agree._ ” He frowned, being pulled into a tighter embrace.    
  
“Link, it’s okay. There just a few homophobes and overly excited fangirls. So what? Besides, you **are** a bottom and we **are** fuckin’ each other.” He said with a devious smirk, grabbing the smaller man’s ass roughly, giving it a tight squeeze. “A lot of the comments seem accepting and are actually hopein’ we are together. I don’t see the problem.”   
  
“Ahh! Y-Yeah but...I’m worried about...About the future. Wh-What if sponsors don’t want to work with us in the future ‘cause we’re gay? What if this all comes crashin’ down ‘cause they’re homophobic.”   
  
There was a pause. “Dang, you’re right. Shoot, Bo. What we gonna do?” The question was rhetorical, he wasn’t looking for an answer, just venting aloud. Link looked down, biting his bottom lip the way he does when he’s deep in thought.    
  
“Gimmie Christy’s number.” He answered, hopping off the older man’s lap, going to the kitchen to get the cordless phone. Link punched in the numbers and waited, listening to the phone ring, praying she would pick up. “Hey Christy! Yeah, it’s Link. How ya been? I was wonderin’ if you wouldn’t mind stoppin’ on by for a second would ya? Thanks, you’re the best!” Link hung up the phone, a satisfying smile plastered across his face. Rhett watched as he dialed another set of numbers. Theses numbers he knew by heart. “Hey, it’s Link.”   
  


* * *

  
  
“So let me get this straight.” Christy started. “You want Jessie and I to pretend to be your wives?”   
  
The two men nodded. “I know it sounds crazy but ya know how closed minded people are and Rhett and I found somethin’ that we’re really happy with and can’t afford to have to all be taken away from us due to some bigoted asshole.”    
  
“We won’t have to kiss ya or anythin’ will we?” Jessie asked with a hesitation causing the two men to chuckle.    
  
“No, not at all, Jess. All we’re askin’ is for us to to be able to say ‘My wife, Christy.’ or ‘My wife Jessie’ on camera. You’d never have to be on screen.” The blonde man explained.   
  
“Alright, I’ll do it.” The women sang in unison.    
  
“Thank you gals so much! We’re from North Carolina, born and raised but we’re not redneck enough to be fake married to our own cousin so Jessie, you’ll be Rhett’s fake wife and Christy will be mine.” The four of them laughed but agreed, maybe Rhett and Link had a shot at making this YouTube thing work after all.   
  


* * *

  
  
_It wasn’t long after the agreement was made for Rhett and Link to be asked to work on several media projects in California. They would be lying if they said they weren’t nervous about the transition. Two country boys from North Carolina, from a town no one has ever heard about before, moving to LA? It was unheard of. But they also knew it was a once in a lifetime chance and they had to take it or they’d regret it for the rest of their lives._   
  
“Come on now, don’t cry Link.” Cole said, cupping the shorter man’s face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “It ain’t like I’m dyin’ or nothin’. I’ll come out to visit and you’ll come back as well I’m sure. And in the meantime there's phone calls and video chat. This ain’t goodbye for ever.” He kissed Link on his forehead, giving him one last hug. Cole and Rhett hugged too, though it was not as affectionate as the one he and Link shared. “Ya be good to him. I’m countin’ on you, don’t let me down.” He whispered into his younger brother’s ear as they embraced. “See ya guys ‘round!” The oldest man waved, watching as his brother and the man they both loved all their lives walked towards their gate number. He wanted nothing more than to chase after the brunette and beg him not to get on that plane but he knew better. Cole knew that Link was making the right decision. And just like he told him only moments ago, this isn’t goodbye forever. There was nothing left for him to do except make his way back to his place because without Link, his house will never feel like home again.    
  


* * *

  
  
A taxi drove the couple from the airport to their new residence. Driving away once their bags were removed from the trunk. Anxiously they walked up the concrete path, Rhett, becoming so nervous that he dropped the keys at least three times. Once he was able to stop shaking long enough to get the key into the door, he held it open, allowing his boyfriend to walk past him.    
  
“Wow, Rhett... Gosh, this is so beautiful!” Rhett walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him firmly on the lips.    
  
“Welcome home, baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! You have made it to the end of this mess of a story. Thank you for all your positive feed back and for reading up till the last chapter. It makes me a bit sad to have this come to a close. I'm blown away by the love and kindness of this fandom. Thank you all so much. <3


	16. A Lifetime of Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has finally come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue with this story after all the positive feedback it had received since it had been posted so long ago. I was sad when this came to an end, feeling as though it was the end of an era. Also, looking back, I am unhappy with how I ended the story and I know many of you are too. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit short because it leads into what is to come. I hope you like it!

_A taxi drove the couple from the airport to their new residence. Driving away once their bags were removed from the trunk. Anxiously they walked up the concrete path, Rhett getting so nervous he dropped the keys at least three times. Once he was able to stop shaking long enough to get the key into the door, he held it open, allowing the smaller man to walk past him._  
  
_“Wow, Rhett. Gosh, this is so beautiful!” Rhett walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him firmly on the lips._  
  
_“Welcome home, baby.”_

* * *

 

A year had passed since then and each and every day that passes, Cole seems to fall into a deeper depression of the loss of his love. Since Rhett and Link had left for L.A., the older blonde could not seem to shake himself from the brunette’s charming trap. Often times Cole began his mornings with a fit of tears when realizing that he has awoken to an empty bed. Even after all this time, the man insisted on sleeping on only the left side of his bed, reserving the other side for Link. On top of this, Cole has also made it a ritual to leave the porch light on as well as the living room lamp that was seated in front of the window incase his love ever returned. Within the year span, he has been offered several employment promotions, all of which he had turned down because if accepted, it would require him to relocate. His nightmares were filled with scenarios of the younger man returning to him, only to be met with a _For Rent_ sign being pitched in the front yard.

Everything reminded him of Link, his once favorite coffee shop only brought back memories of visiting such places with the brunette and how they would laugh. Even if it was only for a moment, the couple could forget about the horrors of life and just vast in the presence of one another. Cole smiled to himself at the memory of how Link’s glasses would always fog whenever he would take a sip of his coffee. “One cream, four sugars….” He muttered to himself, crinkling his nose, his taste buds flashing back to how sweet the younger man’s beverage used to be.  
  
_Oh how I hated it but...But now, I'd give anything to taste it...Just one last time._

Tears burled the blonde’s vision, the entire world became out of focus, obscuring everything except for...Could it be…?

_Link!_

  
Quickly, Cole dried his eyes and whipped around, confidence that his broken heart was manipulating him but he would never be able to forgive himself if he didn’t look. “No, that can’t be…” Without hesitation, the older man weaved himself through the crowds of people, coming within inches from the familiar looking man. While holding his breath, Cole placed his hand on the shorter ma’s shoulder. “E-Excuse me.” His palms were damp and he could feel his heart beating in his throat as the man before him turned around in complete confusion.”  
  
_It is him!_  
  
“H-Holy shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think! Comments and kudos are always welcomed! :) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you will like the new ending I have created. <3


	17. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was an accidental upload I did not mean to post it when I did. I have finished the chapter entirely so THIS is the chapter I mean't to originally post. I'm sorry, I am trash.

The younger of the two squinted, unsure if his eyes were lying to him or not. There was a long, awkward silence, almost to the point Cole began to question if Link even remembered him. He knew this was Link, it was obvious. But as the silence continued, the blonde grew nervous, fearing that he was so heartbroken over his lost love that he mistaken a random passerby as Link.    
  
“C-Cole…?” A timid voice filled with pain broke the eternal silence. The familiar sound sent Cole’s heart soaring yet also crashing down, breaking the Earth’s crust. Before LInk could metter another word, he was being pulled into a tight embrace, his hair becoming damp with the older man’s tears.    
  
“Link! Holy shit, I- I can’t believe it’s really you!” Lost for words, Cole stood motionless, praying that this was not just another one of his dreams that haunt him night after night.    
  


The raven’s lips couldn’t help but curl into a slight smile. “You seem like you have a lot of questions. Let’s get some coffee and catch up.” The raven said, taking Cole by the hand and leading him to the nearby shop, the same shop that Cole was having flashbacks to just moments ago. He followed behind obediently, jumping at the chance to open the door for Link, nearly tripping over himself as he tried to do so. Cole repeated his actions when it came time to take their seats. Once again, he was ready and waiting to pull Link’s chair out for him, something so small and insignificant meant the world to him for it was something he thought he would never get the chance to do ever again.    
  
“Same as always, right?” Cole asked, relieved when the raven nodded. It was as if a weight has been lifted, knowing that even after all this time, not  _ everything  _ about the young man had changed.  _ His coffee preference stayed the same...He’s still my Link. He’s still there.  _ Upon ordering their drinks, Cole decided to add a banana-but muffin to the list, something else that is, or at least was Link’s favorite. Once he received the ticket for his order, the blonde politely moved to the side, watching from afar as Link looked around the room. It was like a child who was just seeing the world for the first time. 

 

Little did Cole know, Link  _ was _ seeing the world for the first time. Without Rhett constantly by his side, for the first time since Link could remember, the world seemed brighter, everything held beauty and was aesthetically pleasing to him. Link never thought he would fall in love with his hometown, the place he spent years trying to get away from but he did. Memories of boring Friday nights and hot summer days flooded his mind yet this time, those younger days didn’t seem so bad.  _ I guess you truly don’t know what you have until it’s gone.  _ Link was lost inside his own mind, mesmerized by the sounds and smells that surrounded him, though this was a place he visited often, it was as if he was a stranger visiting from some far away land. He was so distracted to the point he became startled when Cole returned with their drinks, completely forgetting he came here with the other man or that he was even waiting for something.

  
“Here you go.” Cole announced, setting Link’s coffee in front of him accompanied with a few napkins. “And I got you a little something’ extra.” The blonde couldn’t help his grin that stretched from ear to ear as he surprised the raven with a banana-nut muffin, the look on Link’s face was a reward in itself. The blonde dreamed of this day, a day in which he believed would never come. And even if this was nothing more than a dream or if this moment only lasted a few more seconds, Cole was going to make sure it will be the best damn seconds of both his and Link’s lives.    
  
The insecure part of Link wanted to reject Cole’s offering feeling that he was not worthy of such a gift and that it would be better suited for Cole despite it being his favorite treat. Yet, the abused side of him wanted to accept the muffin out of fear for the punishment he might receive if he didn’t show how grateful he was. There was also another side of Link, though it was small, it still existed deep within him, a yearning that had only recently lit a flame that could not be extinguished. This feeling could only be described as a sense of confidence and fearlessness. Yes, it contradicted Link’s other feelings but this small side of him begged for freedom, away from L.A., away from the abuse, and most of all, away from Rhett.    
  
“Oh my gosh, thank you! I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss these.” Link’s first bite was swallowed with a soft, non-sexual moan. Cole watched as the Raven ate, completely lost in the man’s beauty, forgetting that they were here to talk, forgetting that Link ever left, forgetting that darkness even existed in the world in which they lived. Link knew that Cole was probably waiting for him to explain himself, after all, one does not randomly decided to come back to such a dumpy little place for no reason. Especially not when he fought so hard to get out and not only did Link return, but he returned without the man he left with. He knew he owned Cole not only an explanation, but an apology as well. He was stalling for time because Link knew in order for him to tell a story, he would have to put himself mentally back into the exact place and time in which he wishes he could forget forever. It was strange, there was a second in which Cole thought maybe something horrible had happened to Rhett and that is the reason for the raven’s return. And though these thoughts managed to creep into the older blonde’s mind, he didn’t care much for them.    
  
Link took a sip of his coffee and sat back into his chair, filling his lungs with air, he looked into Cole’s deep, Hunter eyes, the eyes of a broken man whose wounds could not be healed with salt water, no matter how many oceans of time he traveled. “So.” He began.    
  
“I-If you don’t want to tell me, I’m okay not knowing. I mean...i want to know but you don’t  _ need  _ to tell me if you don’t wanna. I’d never make you do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, you know that.” Link hushed the man with a soft smile.    
  
“It’s only right. You deserve to know.” Link paused for a moment, staring out the shop’s window, looking at everything and nothing at the same time. “As you know, Rhett and I…” He shrugged. “Didn’t always get along. When things were good, they were great. Yet, when things were bad-”   
  
“They got  **_real_ ** bad.” Cole finished and Link nodded before continuing. 

“I’m still young but I’m getting older. My biggest fear was that one day he would hit me and I wouldn’t get back up. And then what would happen? He’s not a psychopath, but do you really think Rhett or anyone would pick up the phone and say, ‘Yeah 911, I hit my boyfriend and he’s not waking up.’ The intensity of everything gave me ulcers.” Link bite his lip as he watched Cole’s heart break at the word,  _ ulcers _ . He regretting telling the blonde, but he knew he owed him a story. As much as Link hated himself for it, he continued. “It wasn’t easy. It’s not like one day I just told him to go fuck himself. I was scared shitless of rocking the boat when Rhett was around, I would never tell him that I was leaving.”    
  
“Then how did you…?”   
  
“I just...left. I was so miserable to the point I was numb, physically, emotionally, and mentally. I planned it for awhile, I felt like one of those kidnapped girls you watch on Lifetime or Criminal Minds.” He laughed, trying to ease the tension. “One day when Rhett was out I decided it was now or never. I’ll admit I had a few drinks to get me motivated,  _ liquid courage,  _ as they say  I packed what I could and I was gone.” Tears were racing down the raven’s face as he fought desperately to wipe them away but it was too late, Cole had already seen him cry this time and many times before. “I feel stupid for saying I miss him but...I do. I shouldn’t but I do.” His voice cracked like a skipped record.    
  
“It’s not stupid, Link. When you care for someone or something, you do so wholeheartedly, no matter what. That’s both your gift and your curse and that’s what I love most about you.” Cole stopped immediately, realizing what he had just confessed and worried that the word  _ love  _ would make Link panic or harm him further in someway. “You two been together through a lot of shit and for a long time. It’s natural to want to hold on to the old him, the one you originally fell in love with.” Cole chose his words carefully, making sure to steer clear of using Rhett’s name, it was like poison, if not to Link, than to him.    
  
“Sometimes I wish I couldn’t feel a Goddamn thing.” The raven spat, squeezing his napkin, trying his best to hide his tears from the other customers. Since he was small, one of Link’s biggest fears was crying in public despite him doing so often throughout the years.    
  
To spare the younger man any embarrassment, he decided it was best if they return to his house for the night, away from wandering eyes curious ears. “C’mon, let's go.” Cole stood and grabbed Link’s jacket, holding it open for him. By this time, the sun had mostly set, keeping Link’s reddened nose and puffy eyes hidden within the shadows casted by the streetlights above. As the pair walked, Link held onto Cole’s inner bicep. Deep down, the older man knew Link had terrible vision in the dark and the tears did not help any which explained why Link was holding him in such a way. Yet despite the obvious, Cole envisioned Link was holding onto him because he loved him and that the two were in an established relationship. The walk home was a quiet one, all that could be heard was the younger man’s sniffling and the sounds of their desilit little hometown finally quieting down after a long day. It was strange for the dark haired man, the street signs and stop lights were all familiar territory, for years he had rode past the same damn shop windows whether it be on a bike or in a car but he couldn’t shake the feeling of being a stranger. Looking around it was clear that Buies Creek was free of drugs, prostitution, gangs, and various other forms of violence in which he adapted to while his time in L.A. This small town in North Carolina was a lot safer than Los Angeles, yet Link had never felt more on edge. He hated the city, the loud noise and the bright lights but without it, and without Rhett, he began to panic.     
  
“It’s okay, I got you.” Cole said, reassuring the smaller man. It was then that Cole felt the grip that Link had on him decrease little by little. He had forgotten just how small Link truly was, maybe not in height but definitely in his frame. The blonde ached for more, he wanted to hold Link’s hand and give him butterfly kisses like how he used to do. Yet, more than anything, he wanted things to go back to the way they once were. Before Link became a broken shell of a person, before the abuse, before all the shit. Just him and Link against the world, telling secrets, sneaking kisses...The more he remained the more he felt as though he was remembering another life, someone else's life. He also wanted more of the story Link told earlier.

“ _ One day when Rhett was out I decided it was now or never. I’ll admit I had a few drinks to get me motivated, liquid courage, as they say  I packed what I could and I was gone.” _

  
“Nah, it’s not that simple. Victims of abuse don’t just one day get the courage to leave, no matter how many drinks they had.” The older blonde thought to himself. “Something ain’t right.”

  
The sun had completely set by the time the couple stood just a few short blocks from where Cole lived, by this time Link’s tears have completely stopped and he was no longer sniffling. They made small talk but mostly just listened to the scraping of their shoes against the concrete and the sound of crickets in the distance.    
  
“It even smells different from Los Angeles.” Link knew he probably sounded like a complete weirdo but it was true. Living in one place for so long and suddenly changing scenery makes you realise just how polluted and harmful a place really is. It also proves that not everywhere in this vase Earth is a horrible place and that there are still good people in this world, though they may be hard to find, they still do exist.    
  
Cole remained silent for he knew that Link was not looking for any commentary or trying to start a conversation. He was more or less thinking out loud, something he used to do all the time. He felt Link freeze and refuse to move once Cole’s house came into view.    
  
“Huh? Link? Um, if you’re having second thoughts I understand, I won’t be mad. I’ll pay for a hotel if that will make you more comfortable.” After realizing what he had said, Cole immediately followed his statement with, “Alone, of course. I’ll pay for the room and you can spend the night alone.” He cursed himself for sounding like a pervert or a creep. But it wasn’t the fact that they would be alone that made Link uncomfortable, it was the lights.   
  
“Y-You uhh...You didn’t tell me you were seeing someone. I don’t want to make things awkward between you two I should just go.” Link turned on his heels and began walking in the opposite direction of Cole’s house. With no director nor place to go, Link tried to mentally prepare himself for spending a night sleeping in the park.    
  
“Hey. Hey! Hey wait a second.” Cole jogged after the brunette, his long legs carrying him further in a shorter amount of time. Link didn’t even make it two houses away when Cole grabbed his wrist, spinning the younger man around so he can face him. “What’s gotten into you? Why would you think I’m seeing someone?” Cole laughed at the outrageous idea.   
  
“Your lights. They’re on. Both on the porch and in the window. You never leave the lights on unless…” Link trailed off, confused on why the thought of Cole being with someone made him feel this way.   
  
“Unless I’m expecting company or have someone over.” Cole finished Link’s sentence. “These lights are meant for you, you’re the company that I’ve been waiting for. For an entire year, night after night these lights have stayed on, all for you.”    
  
“C-Cole…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Please tell me what you think and again, I am sorry for the upload and being a horrible person.


End file.
